The Reaper Saga: The Romi Chronicles: Book Three: The Astaroth
by Emma Churchill
Summary: Stretching out before her was endless sky. The stars were shining their last rays before sunrise. The warmth and brightness of the sun lifted her heart. Suddenly an immense black wing unfurled, covering everything. She could feel fear striking her heart, and she couldn't look away from the abyss in front of her. She could only hope that she might wake up from this nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Harry Potter novel and character concepts © 2007 J.K. Rowlings, first published in Great Britain, by Bloomsbury Publishing Plc.

Romi Chronicles etc novel and character concepts © 2014 Emma Churchill

– Chapter One –

The Dream

_Stretching out before her was endless sky. It was growing brighter as the sun began to rise. The stars were still shining in the pale blue sky, twinkling their last rays before sunrise. The east was brightening and the sun finally crested the horizon, bathing the world in new light. The warmth and brightness lifted her heart, and it was beautiful all around. _

_Suddenly an immense black wing unfurled, covering all of the sky in front of her, plunging the world into darkness. She could feel fear rising in her heart, and she stood staring into the abyss in front of her. Terrible images came to her, sucking all happiness and life, until she could not remember joy. _

_A hissing spoke to her from the blackness, menacingly and pure evil, and she was paralysed. All she could do was close her eyes and hope that she might wake from this nightmare._

"Romi, are you all right?"

Romi opened her eyes and looked to her right. She was sitting in the Malfoy Manor's gardens with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. It was Daphne that had spoken; she was looking at Romi with a peculiar expression.

Romi watched her a moment and then smiled, "of course, I am," replied Romi, cheerfully, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, you just seemed to be spacing off…" Daphne said.

"Oh, did I?" Romi answered, "I didn't notice."

"You just did it because I was talking, didn't you," Pansy said with a huff.

"Of course I did," Romi said, glancing at the other girl. "I never listen to what you have to say – why did you come, anyways?"

"Draco invited me," Pansy said glancing over to the boys standing in a group, talking about fifty feet away. Along with Romi's cousin, Draco; Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Blaize Zabini were there. The Malfoys were having a dinner party that evening, and the parents, except the Parkinsons, had come with their children. All the children were going into their third year at Hogwarts, with the exception of Astoria, who was starting her first year.

"I'm sure he did," Romi said sarcastically. Zhi, Romi's black cat, wandered over to the girls sitting in the garden, she climbed onto Romi's lap, munching on what seemed to be the last bits of a dead frog.

"Eww!" Pansy squealed when she saw the cat, "Can't you stop her from doing that?"

"What – being a cat?" Romi said, patting Zhi on the head. "Are you allergic to cats?"

"No, why?" Pansy replied.

"Because I had the great urge to through her at your face," Romi mumbled.

"How about we change the subject," Daphne said quickly.

"Yes, to something more interesting," Pansy jumped in and opened her mouth to say something else, when Romi interrupted her.

"Yeah," Romi said, "are you excited to start school this year, Astoria?" Astoria looked up and blushed deep scarlet, she glanced at her sister before continued.

"Yes," she said, "though I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't worry," Pansy said soothingly, "I'll make sure that you're alright."

"I think that's Daphne's job," Romi said sharply, "besides, Astoria's wonderful, she'll make friends in no time." Romi smiled at the eleven year old, who couldn't help but beam. She glanced down to the grass they were sitting on and played with between her fingers.

"Okay, something more interesting," said Pansy with a giggle, jumping in quickly so that Romi couldn't speak again, "how about the way Nott's been looking at you, Daphne, for the past ten minutes."

Romi looked at the boys and was surprised to find that Pansy was right. Theodore Nott appeared to be talking with Draco, however he was looking over at Daphne, smiling. Romi looked to Daphne who blushed, smiled and looked away from them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

"Oh, really," Romi said giving her friend a push, smiling. "Even _I_ saw that and I don't notice things like that."

"You mean, the way that you don't notice Zabini looking at you?" Daphne replied, a smirk playing on her face.

"What?" Romi answered confused. Daphne nodded slightly to the boys, and slowly Romi glanced over. Daphne was right; Zabini had been looking at her. When Romi caught his eye, he gave a half-smile and a little nod of his head. Romi was so bewildered; she didn't give much of a response at all, but glanced to her cousin. He was looking murderous, ignoring Nott and glaring at Zabini. This confused Romi even more so.

"And so it begins," Pansy said, with a ridiculous lofty sigh, "everyone's pairing off! Daphne will be with Theodore, of course. Romi will go out with Blaize, and I, of course, will go out with Draco."

There was silence for a moment amongst the group of girls, while Romi processed what Pansy had just said.

"What?" Romi blurted finally. "What makes you think you'll be going out with Draco?"

"Really, Romi, I know he's your cousin and everything," Pansy replied, "but he's allowed to like whomever he wants."

"I'm not saying he isn't – I'm saying why would he like you?" Romi answered stiffly, and feeling bizarrely angry.

"I do get to spend a lot more time with him then you do," Pansy said, condescendingly, "being in the same house at school and all, so we've got to know each other a lot better. And I know he likes me… he's practically told me."

"Really?" Romi asked, genuinely curious now, "He told you that?"

"Well, not in so many words," Pansy said sighing and looking longingly over the boys. "But he did touch my arm."

Romi frowned. "You know he likes you because he touched your arm?" she said, laughing slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm just really confused, how does that result in liking?"

Pansy just stared at her with disgust on her pug-like face.

"Well, Romi," Daphne said slowly, "you have to admit, it _is_ pretty unusual. It's not like Malfoy touches anyone…"

Romi frowned, looking from the girls to where the boys were standing. After a moment of watching, it seemed what Daphne said was true; Draco was shying away from any physical contact with the other boys, even though Crabbe and Goyle were play fighting, trying to take on Zabini and failing.

"He touches me," Romi said slightly pouty.

"That's because you're his cousin," Pansy said swiftly.

She gave one of her ridiculous sighs again and Romi felt her anger rising again, she was so mad at Pansy. Why did Pansy get to decide that she was going to date Draco? Romi was still staring at the boys, and Draco managed to catch her eye. He smiled and then turned back to whatever conversation he was having.

Just then, Charis Black, Romi's mother, came around into the garden to where the girls were sitting.

"Come along, ladies," she said. "Time to wash up for dinner." She then walked a few steps and called out to the boys. Romi and the other girls were getting to their feet when the boys joined.

"And what have you ladies been talking about?" Theodore said smoothly, coming up next to Daphne and walking beside her. She blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"Probably nothing we want to hear about, right cuz?" Draco said and very uncharacteristically of him, he put his arm around Romi's shoulders. Romi looked to him and he grinned at her, before he glanced at Zabini; who was now walking with Astoria. Draco looked back at Romi, who was looking at him with her eyebrows raised, wondering what exactly he was up too. Draco shook his head and looked forward again, but didn't take his arm off her shoulders.

This made Romi smile. Though she was almost certain it was because she could feel the death glares from Pansy walking alone behind them, she thought a part of it was because it was just nice to have Draco's arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Dinner was held in the great dinning room. It was a long room with a blazing fire in one of the walls. The parents all lined up at one end of the table with Uncle Lucius at the head and the children were all seated at the other end, with Draco taking the foot of the table. Romi sat on the end with Draco, and Daphne beside her. The spot across from her was taken by Blaize, thankfully in Romi's opinion, and Pansy was forced to sit away from Draco.

Draco, however, didn't seem to please, and Romi couldn't help but feeling a downhearted at the thought that Draco might have actually wanted to sit beside Pansy.

The first course came out, and the servants placed a bowl of soup for each of them. Normally, the Malfoys did not employ servants unless it was a grand dinner party. Also, they were currently without their House elf, which they had lost in an unfortunate decision on Uncle Lucius' behalf, leading to all sorts of unexpected outcomes, one of them being the freedom of Dobby.

The parents were all talking amongst themselves and leaving the children alone. Daphne and Theodore were talking amiably with each other, ignoring the rest of the table; Crabbe and Goyle were eagerly stuffing their faces, and Pansy was attempting to make conversation with Draco from across two seats. Romi watched her for a moment, and then with a wicked thought, decided that Pansy should not be so fortunate if she wanted to become part of Romi's family.

Putting down her spoon, Romi put her fingers under the table and wiggled them for Zhi. Now, Zhi was a very smart cat, and very good at understand her human's wishes. Zhi appeared, rubbing against Romi's arm. Romi quickly ducked her head under the table, put her fingers to her mouth indicating food, and pointing at Pansy's chair. Zhi correctly interpreted this as the human in that chair required proper food, which, of course, only a cat can provide.

Zhi meowed loudly and trotted off to the kitchens.

"What are you doing?" Draco interrupted, and Romi sat up very quickly, knocking her head against the table on the way. She rubbed it and realised that all the children were staring at her.

"Nothing," Romi replied quickly, putting her hand down from her head. "I was just telling Zhi to go away."

Draco looked at her funny while everyone else resumed their conversations. The dishes from the soup were soon taken and the next course was brought out. Romi saw Zhi following the food tray, containing salads for everyone in the dinner room. Romi could see a very unpleasant thing hanging out of Zhi's mouth as the tray moved closer.

The food tray went of view, and Romi hoped that Zhi was successful. Soon everyone had a leafy salad placed in front of them, and Romi felt Zhi rubbing up against her legs, purring contently.

Romi took up her fork and ate very, very slowly, watching Pansy out of the corner of her eye.

For a moment, nothing happened. Pansy, after thrusting her fork, very inelegantly, into her salad, pulled it out and brought it half way to her mouth. Then she screamed a blood-cuddling scream, jumping up and away from the table, dropping the fork like it was something poisonous.

There, on the end of her fork, was a freshly killed frog, its eyes still bulging, courtesy of Zhi.

It was pandemonium after that, Daphne and Astoria shrieked also, and Pansy was still going off like an angry kettle. The parents were all in an uproar, trying to figure out what was happening. Romi tried very, very, very hard not to smile, and it was the most difficult thing that she had ever had to do.

It didn't help at all when she looked to Draco, who was staring at her, like he knew it was her. She started to laugh silently, and Draco looked away from her, covering his own smile with his hand.

It was another minute or so until Romi's father, Hector, vacated his seat and picked up the fork with the speared frog on it. Barely five seconds of looking at it, he looked straight to his daughter.

"Romi?" he said in a disapproving tone.

"It wasn't me!" Romi said, but she was laughing.

"Yes, it was, young lady," he said, "I saw Zhi following the food tray with it."

Romi stopped laughing as Zhi gave a very large meow under her seat, and her father raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh," Romi said finally, "it was just a joke."

"To bed, young lady," Hector said, motioning for the servant to take Pansy's plate and fork away. Pansy was staring at Romi with utmost hatred in her eyes. Romi didn't move for a moment.

"To bed!" Hector repeated dangerously. Romi sighed, put her napkin on her plate, pushed her chair back and stalked out of the dinning room. All of the parents were watching her go.

As soon as Romi left the dining room, she could hear everyone starting up in whispers, and Pansy's pathetic sobs; no doubt trying to milk as much from her traumatising experience as possible.

Romi climbed the stairs towards her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Zhi came and curled up on her stomach, purring loudly. Romi rubbed her ears.

"You did good, Zhi," Romi said to the cat. "Very well done."

"_Not_ very well done, indeed," said Romi's mother's voice.

Romi looked up to see her mother was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. Romi sat up, and cuddled her cat. Charis walked into the room and sat down beside her daughter on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Charis asked.

"I thought it would be funny," Romi replied and then smiled, "It was hilarious."

"Except for the getting caught bit?" Charis asked.

"Except for the getting caught bit," Romi repeated, nodding. "I'm sorry, mum, but really, Pansy drives me up the wall!"

"We all have someone that we don't like, Romi," Charis said, patting Zhi on the head, "but that doesn't mean we act like you just did. You've known this girl for two years, what possessed you to start now?"

Romi was silent for a while, and then said in a quiet whisper, "Pansy wants to go out with Draco."

"Draco is perfectly capable in making his own decision about who to date, when he's ready," Charis said, "You don't get to make that choice, just because you two are close."

"I know," said Romi, playing with her cat's ears, "he can date anyone he wants – except Pansy."

Charis sighed.

"Oh, come on, mum!" Romi said, looking up. "That was the best shriek I've ever heard, and it did make a dull dinner party more exciting." Romi could see a smile pulling on the edges of Charis' lips.

"What's done is done," Charis said finally, "I daresay you didn't hurt Pansy, just gave her a bit of a fright." Romi smiled, remembering. "You'll stay up here for the rest of the night – I suggest, perhaps you start with some homework. I'll bring you a jam sandwich when everyone's gone home."

Charis left Romi alone in her room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

It was another four hours before Romi could hear the sounds of people leaving the dinning room, and about another hour before there was a knock at her door. Romi extracted herself from her homework to get it.

She opened the door, and Draco was standing there with a jam sandwich. He was still smiling.

"Here," he said, holding out the sandwich. Romi took it and let him inside. She gathered her homework from the bed and dumped it on her desk. She took a bite of the sandwich and sat down.

"So," Draco said, still smiling. Romi looked to him and started to laugh; Draco laughed too, and for a moment, that's all they did. Finally settling down, Draco sat down on the bed. "That was a terrible thing to do," he said looking to her, but it was softened by his smile.

Romi laughed a bit more, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. She was freaking out about Zhi eating a frog earlier, and she was just getting on my nerves. Don't pretend that it wasn't hysterical."

"Oh, it was," replied Draco. "You can't even imagine how hard the rest of dinner was. But still, that was mean."

"I had to spend the day with that woman," Romi replied, "I was feeling mean. I got it from her."

"Why, what did she do to you today?" Draco asked. Romi looked at him. He was watching her, waiting for an answer, but before Romi could say anything, she suddenly noticed how much she loved Draco's eyes. They were grey with blues and greens mixed together, and always so caring when they looked at her.

Romi looked away quickly, wondering exactly why her face felt a little flushed, and her heart beating quickly.

"Nothing in particular," Romi said, not looking at Draco. "We were just talking about boys."

Draco was silent for a moment. "You were?" he asked slowly. Romi looked back to him, and he had an expression of slight apprehension on his face. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, um, nothing really," Romi said. "Just that, you know, Theodore Nott has a thing for Daphne."

"Yeah, I think the whole world knows that," Draco said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I dunno, Pansy thinks that Zabini likes me," Romi said awkwardly. Draco clenched his jaw, and then said;

"Why, do you like him?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Romi asked, her heart fluttering, "Do you like Pansy?"

Draco frowned and looked to her, "why would you ask _me_ that?"

Romi just stared at him for a moment, feeling very bizarre feelings all over, until the silence between them got too unbearable. Romi started to say something when the door opened again, Charis stuck her head inside.

"Girls who have been naughty don't get visitors," she said, looking pointedly at Draco. "Come on, to bed with you."

Draco glanced at Romi, smiled slightly and then left. Charis stayed just long enough to see Romi snaffle down the jam sandwich and tucked her into bed.

Romi, however, could not sleep and she stayed awake a long time after her mother had left, wondering why exactly she had felt so determined to put the frog in Pansy's salad.

* * *

Romi had to face her Uncle and Aunt the next morning, whom were very disapproving of her attitude at dinner the night before. What was worse was her parents' decision to not allow Romi to see her best friend the next night. Romi had made plans with Neville Longbottom, her best friend since first year, but her mother made her write and tell Neville and Mrs. Longbottom why she was not allowed to go.

Romi did this very grudgingly and finally sent off the letter late in the afternoon. She leaned against the windowsill watching the bird disappear into the horizon and feeling like the she was being punished very badly for just a little prank.

She was alone in the attic with just the whispering birds to keep her company. She liked it up here, most of the time Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa did not believe it right for them to go up to where the owls lived when they could send a servant to do it for them. It was dusty and full of straw that the owls had dragged in to make it more comfortable.

But Romi liked the peace and quiet, with just her and the birds. There was a knock on the wood behind her, and Romi turned to see that Draco was standing there.

"Hey," he said smiling slightly. "Sorry that you don't get to go."

"No, you're not," Romi replied as Draco made his way over to her. "You don't like Neville."

"No," Draco replied. "But I don't like seeing you unhappy." He looked down at her and smiled then rubbing his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept well. He had grown over the year. This time last year Draco would have only just been the same height at Romi, but now he was a good three inches taller than her.

"You okay?" she asked, as he looked to her, dark shadows under his eyes.

"Yeah, just had nightmares last night," he replied.

Romi just stared upwards for a moment; Draco reached out his hand and picked a piece of straw that had got caught in Romi's hair.

He opened his mouth to say something, when another voice interrupted.

"There you two are," said Aunt Narcissa from the doorway. "What on earth are you doing up here?"

"I was sending a letter, Aunt," Romi replied, looking away from Draco.

"Well, come down now," she said glancing over to her son. "No need to get so filthy and dinner is too be served soon."

Romi led the way out of the attic, followed down by Draco. Dinner was a quiet affair. It was finished quickly, and Romi escaped upstairs again. She had been told to complete her homework, but Romi didn't like the idea of that at all.

She was alone for almost an hour until Draco knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey," Romi said, pulling Zhi onto her stomach so that Draco could sit beside her.

"Hey," he replied. "How are you finding that homework?"

"Too boring to do," Romi replied. Draco flopped on her bed and Romi found herself remarkably happy for some reason.

They both stared up at the ceiling. They were silent for a moment, and then Draco spoke.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" he asked seriously.

"No," Romi replied looking to him. His face was blank as he stared up at the ceiling. Then he lifted himself on one arm, turned and looked down at Romi.

"Do you know of a Sirius Black?" he asked. Romi thought for a moment, but the name did not ring a bell, she shook her head. "No distant relation or anything?"

"Possible," Romi replied, "but not that I know of … why?"

Draco lay back on the bed. "It's just that… well… the _Daily Prophet_ said that he's escaped from Azkaban."

Romi sat up and looked at startled.

"Escaped?" she said worried. "No one escapes from Azkaban. Did it say what he did?"

"I didn't get that far," Draco replied. "My father took the paper away and said that I didn't need to know. He'd tell me later if I needed to." He looked at Romi slightly worried.

"I thought escaping Azkaban was impossible," Romi murmured.

"So did I," Draco replied.

They talked for the rest of the night, only sometimes resting on the topic of Sirius Black, but both were a little too worried to talk about it.

* * *

Romi spent the night having strange, creepy dreams that she could not remember. She woke the next morning, and had to drag herself out of bed. She went downstairs, feeling slightly depressed. She forcefully reminded herself that she had to be cheerful for her parents and Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa.

She spent breakfast trying to be cheerful and she felt like she was overcompensating greatly. The morning was spent doing homework as she had done none of it the day before. Lunch was had outside on the patio, and as it was a very warm day and Charis and Aunt Narcissa suggested that they all go swimming in the Malfoy's pool. Romi eagerly agreed to this idea, as it was a break from homework.

She went up to change into her bathing suit and stared at herself in the mirror for quite a while. She felt very self conscious in her suit, it was the same one she'd had since she was eleven, and frankly she'd grown in certain places, and now it felt just a little bit too small.

But after ten minutes, her mother appeared at the door and told Romi that it was time to come down. Romi looked to her mother and wished that she could look like her. Charis was tall and slim, and filled out her one-piece bathing suit very nicely. Her short-cropped hair, green currently, made everything about her look cuter. Romi glanced in the mirror and felt like she looked terrible. Her nose and cheeks were burnt bright pink and clashed horribly with her hair.

"Did you put your sunscreen on?" Charis asked, looking at her daughter.

"I'm trying for more freckles," Romi said wriggling her nose.

"I think you have enough freckles," Charis replied. "Get some sunscreen on that face before it burns more."

Romi did as she was told and followed her mother outside; Hector and Uncle Lucius were already in the pool, play fighting. Uncle Lucius had tied up his long blonde hair, and seemed determined to win against Romi's father.

Charis walked over to Aunt Narcissa and put the towels down on the chair. Romi had left her glasses inside, and so was squinting at the pool. She stood on the edge, looking down into the deep end. She looked around for Draco, but she couldn't see him.

Then she turned around and saw that he was running straight for the pool. Seconds too late, she realised that he was running straight for her.

"Wait!" Romi cried, but she was too late, Draco grabbed her around the waist and they both went crashing into the pool. It was freezing, and caught Romi completely off guard. Draco, however, never let go of her and dragged her up to the surface with him. She steadied herself holding onto his shoulders, gasping for breath. A second later she rubbed her hair out of her eyes and gave Draco a death glare.

"Don't worry," he said jovially. "I've got you – and there's no ice in here," he said quietly.

"I hate you right now," Romi murmured, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"I won't let go of you, I promise," Draco replied, and it was true he was still holding onto her waist, helping her keep afloat.

"Can we go to the shallow end now?" Romi demanded. Draco nodded and glided over to the shallow end taking her with him.

Romi noticed just as they made it to the shallow end that her father had been watching her journey. As soon as she was where she could touch the bottom, he turned back to Uncle Lucius.

They spent the afternoon in and out of the pool. Draco, thankfully, did not drag her into the deep end again, but he spent a great deal of time with her father and Uncle in there, while Romi sat on the edge of the pool watching.

"Why don't you go join them," her mother said, after a little while sitting down next to her. Romi looked to her, and then shook her head without smiling. Charis watched her daughter for a moment and then leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head. "Don't do anything that you don't want to, honey," she said and got into the pool. Charis floated around in the shallow end with Aunt Narcissa.

Romi watched Draco in the deep end; play fighting with his father and Hector. It was only later when they all got out of the pool that Romi noticed a faded bruise on Draco's side. They were all snacking before dinner when Romi asked about it.

"How did you get that?" Romi said, poking Draco's bruise, he jerked away from her finger. All of the parents suddenly went silent. Draco, however just smiled.

"I fell down the stairs," Draco replied evenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Romi asked.

"Yeah, right," Draco said sarcastically, "I'm going to tell you every time I fall down the stairs; not like it's embarrassing enough being clumsy."

"You're not that clumsy," Romi stated.

"I'm clumsy enough," replied Draco firmly.

Aunt Narcissa interrupted the conversation to say that they should all go inside and get ready for dinner. Romi looked up to her, just in time to see her glance apprehensively at Uncle Lucius, before walking away. Romi's own parents were exchanging meaningful glances, but Romi never figured out what they meant.

Dinner was quiet as they were all exhausted from their afternoon in the pool. Romi dragged herself up to bed and flopped down into it, face first. After a moment, Zhi carefully walked up her back and settled on the top of her shoulders purring.

There was a knock at the door, and Romi forced herself to get out of bed and open it. Draco was standing there, he looked apologetic.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"For what?" Romi asked, struggling to think of something that he should apologize for.

"For throwing you into the water today," he said. "I know you hate water."

Romi opened the door and walked away from it, waving for him to come in.

"I don't hate it," Romi said, "not really. I hate the idea of being under it without a way back up again."

She collapsed back onto her bed, and Draco lay down beside her.

"Do you ever think about that day?" he asked for a moment.

"All the time," Romi replied, knowing exactly what he meant. "Though it's not like I haven't been in deep water before," she said thinking about her first year at school. She spent quite a great deal of time by and in the lake, and most of the time, she was too scared of the other things that were happening to be scared of the water.

Romi closed her eyes, starting to drift off. She didn't even notice that Draco had fallen asleep beside her.

_She was standing on a cliff side. Staring at the eastern sky at dawn. The sun was just rising, basking everything in a warm glow. She smiled, watching the trees grow, and the animals stir._

_Then a rumble interrupted the peace. A great black wing stretched out blocking the sun, leaching the happiness and joy out of everything. She was staring into the darkness, the utter emptiness of the black wing and she thought she could see dark red eyes, staring back out to her. _

_Paralysing fear coursed through her and she could not look away from the eyes. They began to show her things, dreadful things, terrible, nasty, wicked things, and she couldn't get away from it. _

_The eyes then spoke to her, evil, malicious words, and all she could do was close her eyes. Hoping, hoping that one day this nightmare would end._

Romi suddenly sat up in bed, a cold sweat on her forehead. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Then she noticed that she was in bed fully clothed, and what was even stranger, was that Draco woke up beside her.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?"

Romi looked out of the window. The sun was just setting; they couldn't have been asleep for more than two hours.

"I don't know," Romi said after a moment. "I think I had a dream."

"You think you had a dream?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't remember if I did…" Romi said. She shook her head. "I don't think so – but I must have. I don't normally wake up suddenly unless from a nightmare."

Draco looked at her concerned, for a bit, but Romi could tell that he was still half-asleep.

"Go back to sleep," she said to him.

"Only if you do," he managed to say, even though his eyes were closed. Romi nodded and looked out of the window again. The sun finally disappeared behind the horizon, and everything dimmed in the twilight. She got a chill suddenly watching the darkness creep up, that she quickly lay down, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

With Draco asleep behind her, she finally dozed off and slept through the night.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

– Chapter Two –

_New Beginnings_

Romi woke, and immediately tensed. She could feel that there was something else in her bed besides Zhi. Then she remembered that Draco had fallen asleep there with her.

She had completely forgot everything about her nightmare the night before. She got up, checked to make sure that Draco was still really asleep, changed as fast as she could and then walked over to the bed and whacked him. He woke up with a start, and stared up groggily at her.

"What are you going to do, sleep the whole day?" Romi said teasingly. Draco looked out of the window.

"It can't be even ten," he said, after a moment.

"Still sleeping the day away," Romi replied.

"Maybe you should sleep the day away with me," Draco replied smiling, and turning onto his side.

"Come on," Romi said tugging at his arm. "Let's do something."

"Not homework," Draco replied.

"Anything but homework," Romi agreed. Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You look exhausted," Romi added.

"Nightmare," Draco replied, he stretched and flopped back on the bed. "It's nothing."

"Come on," Romi said and she walked out of her bedroom. The rest of the house was not awake yet, and Romi wandered down to the kitchen. Draco was not immediately behind her, but he appeared soon enough. Romi went through the kitchen to the cupboards on the far end.

"Why don't you just wait for Mum and Dad to get up?" Draco said with a yawn.

"I'm hungry," Romi replied. She reached up to open a cupboard.

A small floppy creature popped out. Romi jumped back startled, letting out a little squeak.

"What is it?" Draco asked. He came up next to her, and stared down at the countertop. Romi leaned over to take a look at the creature. It was a lizard, perhaps just smaller than her hand, and jet black. It was also lying on its stomach, its sides heaving.

"It's hurt," Romi said gently, "or sick. Come here," she said softly and reaching out a hand carefully lifted the little lizard onto her palm. It looked up at her with large pale green eyes that seemed terrified. "Don't worry," Romi said, "I won't hurt you." She looked to Draco, "get some water will you?"

He nodded and left to get a saucer and filled it with water. He brought it back to Romi and set it on the kitchen counter. Romi placed the little lizard near the edge. It just sat there for a moment, and then dipped its head in the water and drank.

Romi smiled, "I guess it was just thirsty."

"What are the two of you doing in here?" said a cold voice behind them. Romi and Draco jumped and looked behind them. Uncle Lucius was looking down at them, extremely unimpressed.

"Um," Romi said quickly. "I found a lizard in my bedroom, I was just giving it some water before I set it outside." She gestured to the black lizard on the saucer. It had finished drinking and was now blinking up at them.

"Well, it seems to be done, get it outside," Uncle Lucius said, glancing at his son, before swiftly leaving the kitchen.

"Right," Romi said, turning back to the lizard, "will do!" She picked him up gently, a brought him up to eye level look at him. He did not seem to be coughing anymore.

"Alright little lizard," she said to him, "time to go back outside. How you managed to get in that cupboard in the first place, I'll never know."

Draco followed her outside. Romi walked to beyond the pool and set the little black lizard on the ground. "There you go," she said, "run along someplace."

The lizard did not move, just stared up at her with his large green eyes.

"Well, go on," Romi said nudging him very slightly.

"I think it likes you," Draco said with a smile as the lizard took a few steps back to Romi.

"Well, it can't stay – Zhi will eat it," Romi answered, looking up at Draco; he shrugged after a moment. Romi looked back to the lizard, it stared at her for a long moment, and then quick as a flash disappeared into the bushes.

"Well, there we go," said Romi, dusting her hands off and standing up.

"Weird things just seem to like you, don't they," Draco said as they stared into the bushes.

"Are you calling yourself weird?" Romi asked turning back to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I like you?" Draco teased, trying to hide his smile.

"Romi! Draco!" Charis' voice called from the parlour window. "Come inside for breakfast."

Draco turned to the front door and started walking. Romi followed him, but suddenly she felt a pull on the back of her shirt, like someone had grabbed it. Romi turned quickly, and looked around, but there was no one there. She twisted, but could see nothing on her back either.

"Come along, Romi," Draco called, and not thinking else of it, she hurried after him into the house. She did not see the little black lizard riding in her pocket.

Romi's mother and father were already sitting down with Aunt Narcissa pouring tea for them. Uncle Lucius was not there. Romi went and sat down beside her father, who was just finishing up his breakfast.

"And how are you two this morning?" Hector asked as they sat down.

"Fine," Romi replied, reaching over for the scones and Devonshire cream. "Found a lizard."

"So I heard," Hector replied, finishing his scone. "Sorry, love, but I've gotta run today," he said. "Scotland and Wales are coming down for a meeting about-" He was interrupted, jerking in his chair, he stared at his wife, who had her eyebrows raised at him. Romi suspected that her mother had just kicked him under the table.

"Important business," Hector finished, glaring at Charis. "I probably won't be home for dinner."

"Alright, dear," Charis said, "have a good time."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fun," Hector said standing up, "Whenever Brian gets angry his Glasgow accent gets so thick, he sounds like he's talking through a bagpipe," Hector chuckled. "You kids be good."

Romi and Draco nodded and Hector departed the room. They were silent for a moment, until Uncle Lucius came in. He was holding a letter open in his hand.

"We've received an invitation from Nereus and Avila Greengrass," he said, looking down as he walked, "As a gesture of gratitude for the night before last, we are cordially invited to a party in the evening of the nineteenth at the Greengrass'. It is to be an adult only event." Uncle Lucius looked up at Romi as he sat down. "I guess that's to keep frogs from appearing as part of the menu."

Romi looked away from him, down at her plate and tried very hard not to smile.

Aunt Narcissa walked over to behind her husband and read the invitation over his shoulder. He passed it up to her, and looked to his breakfast.

"There's an invitation for you and Hector, Charis," Aunt Narcissa said, "And it's only the night after tomorrow. Do you think we should go?"

"I wonder if it's better to refuse," Charis said glancing to Romi and Draco, "I don't entirely trust leaving these two alone." She said it seriously, but she was smiling slightly.

"I'm sure that Romi and Draco will behave themselves," Uncle Lucius said giving them both a piercing stare, "besides, the Greengrass girls will have to have someplace to stay while their parents hold a dinner party – they might as well come here. That'll keep them out of trouble, and Romi and Draco too."

Romi didn't say anything but she exchanged an excited glance with Draco. He was trying not to smile, but he was clearly happy about the idea just as much as she was.

Uncle Lucius wrote a reply to the Greengrasses and by the afternoon it was settled. Romi was just as excited for the day after next; it could not come fast enough.

Romi received a letter from Neville the next morning, saying that he was sorry she had managed to get herself grounded again, but suggested that they get together the following week. Romi asked her mother for permission and then replied to him.

With seeing Neville at the end of the week, and the dinner party, Romi was very excited.

The morning of the dinner party dawned, and Romi was awake early. Charis had made Romi promise to show her the completed Witch Burning essay before they left, and Romi had barely even started it. She was hurrying through it, without even cracking open the History textbook, when Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in," Romi replied, hurriedly scribbling away. Draco walked up next to her and peered over her shoulder.

"I think you've got that wrong," he said, pointing to a paragraph about six inches away from where she was.

"What?" Romi asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw did not invent the Flame-Freezing Charm," he said. "It was some dude called Ember Something almost six hundred years before she lived."

"That Flame-Freezing Charm was not effective against large fires, as such of those used in the burning of more than one witch," Romi muttered, continuing to write, "Rowena improved on the spell that allowed any flame to be cooled. Do you doubt my history?" Romi asked, looking up to him.

"Very much so, you haven't even opened the textbook," Draco said, leaning against the desk and picking up her book. "Have you ever opened this textbook?" he asked looking at it. "It looks completely new."

Romi looked at the book for a moment thinking, "you know," she said thoughtfully, "I don't think I have."

"Did you even pass your exams in History of Magic?" Draco asked with a laugh, "how did you manage to go through two years without opening the book?"

"I'll have you know," Romi said, taking the book back from him, "I had the highest marks in the year for History of Magic."

"Really?" Draco said laughing, "you're joking right?"

"Actually no," Romi answered, looking up at him seriously. "I'm not – I did have the highest marks… I wonder why?"

"I guess no one else was paying attention," Draco replied. "But still – I doubt that you should put that in your essay."

Romi looked at the paragraph and shrugged. "It's what happened, not my fault if Professor Binns doesn't have his history correct."

Draco didn't reply to her, but just stared curiously. A moment later there was a knock at the door and Romi looked to see that her mother was there, looking in on them.

"Lunch is ready," she said, "there is hot beef and buns for your dinner tonight as well, make sure that you offer Daphne and Astoria the best hospitality. We'll be leaving in half an hour. May I see your essay?"

Romi held up the roll of her History of Magic essay. Charis walked in the room, and took it from her daughter, scanning the essay.

"You're hand writing could improve," she said, scrutinizing, "it looks like you wrote it in half an hour." Romi glanced to Draco, who was smiling. "Otherwise, very good," Charis replied handing it back to Romi. "Though, Rowena Ravenclaw did not invent the Flame-Freezing Charm."

"I told you," Draco said grinning.

"Sure, sure," Romi replied, taking the essay back and dropping it on her desk. "Let's have lunch."

The parents did not eat anything as they were planning on a large dinner at the Greengrass' and were getting ready. Hector came home from work, grabbed something quick to eat and then changed. They all gathered in the front foyer, and Aunt Narcissa was reminding them of last minute things to remember.

"Remember you are to show them the best hospitality," she said to Draco, fixing her cloak pin. "And don't stay up past ten o'clock – and don't wander outside after dark – and –"

"Enough, Narcissa," Uncle Lucius interrupted, "they are old enough to be left by themselves for a couple of hours."

"Right, of course," Aunt Narcissa said. She looked at Romi and Draco and smiled. "Now, you be good, and we'll be back after midnight, so we'll see you tomorrow."

Romi and Draco nodded, trying not to show their excitement of being left there alone without supervision.

"I'll drop the Greengrass girls off in five minutes," Hector said looking to his daughter. "You'll be good, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Romi replied, smiling.

"Good," Hector said and he kissed her on the top of her head. "We'll see you later."

The parents disappeared, and they were left alone in the front foyer.

"Excellent, at least twelve unsupervised hours ahead of us," Romi said. "What should we do first?"

"Nothing dangerous," Draco replied.

"Oh, you're no fun," Romi answered with a huff. "I'm going to put the kettle on," and she stalked off into the kitchen. Seconds later she heard the door bell ring, and the sound of it opening.

She put the kettle on, the whistle in and returned to the front room. She was excited to see Daphne, but that excitement was suddenly transformed into loathing. There were two girls standing in the front foyer with Draco, one of them was Daphne, but the other wasn't Daphne's sister. It was Pansy. Who was making a completely obvious effort to flirt with Draco.

Thankfully, Draco looked more confused than flattered with Pansy's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Romi snarled at Pansy, coming up beside her cousin and crossing her arms.

"Draco invited me," Pansy said with a little flaunt.

"What?" Draco said sounding confused, and glancing wide-eyed at Romi.

"Really?" Romi asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

"What? Well… she was standing on the doorstep, I couldn't have just said 'no, go away'," Draco said to Romi.

"Of course you could have," Romi replied, she looked at Daphne. "Hey Daph."

"Hi," Daphne replied looking apprehensive.

"Where's Astoria?" Romi questioned.

"She's got the flu," said Daphne. "She didn't want to give it to you guys… and well Pansy was over and she heard that we were invited over here…"

"I see," replied Romi, "Oh well, she's here now. Though I'm surprised you came," Romi added looking to Pansy, "no supervision, might find yourself with more creepy crawlies."

"Draco will protect me, won't you?" Pansy said, placing both hands on his right arm.

"Uh, sure," Draco replied, giving a panicky glance at Romi, and pulling his arm out of Pansy's grasp.

The kettle started to whistle in the kitchen and Romi disappeared to turn it off.

They spent the afternoon in the back yard, talking and then inside for dinner. Pansy ate very carefully, inspecting everything that was on the plate, and only accepting food passed to her by Draco or Daphne. Romi actually thought that it was a smart thing for her to do that, because her thoughts had already turned to poison since the afternoon.

Daphne proposed a walk around the field after dinner, to which Pansy jumped on the opportunity. She grabbed Draco and pulled in him ahead of the other two girls and started chattering away constantly in his ear. He paid attention to her and smiled at the appropriate times.

Romi watched him from walking with Daphne. Daphne was quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry for bringing Pansy," she said after a moment. "If I had just been coming to see you and Malfoy wasn't here, then I doubt that she would have come at all."

"Oh, maybe she would," said Romi, bending over quickly to pick a tall strand of grass. "Sometimes I think she purposely does it too annoy me."

"Maybe if you didn't give her so much of a show, she wouldn't bully you as much," Daphne suggested. Romi looked at her friend.

"You're telling me to stop being so dramatic?" Romi questioned, trying hard not to smile.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Daphne said slowly.

"Oh well, maybe you're right though," said Romi watching Pansy laughing with Draco. "But she just infuriates me. She's just a girl who's trying to be better than she is. No offence, but have you not noticed that the Parkinsons have never been seen in the Malfoy, Black or Greengrass' social circle?"

"Don't tell me that you're becoming elitist," Daphne said poking Romi in the ribs, "I know Slytherin's view of pure-bloodism, but really; you are friends with Longbottom and Weasley, they don't exactly belong to the elite social circle."

Romi glanced at her, "I'm trying to find a way to kick Pansy out of my life and you're not helping."

Daphne laughed and started asking questions about the Potions homework that they had been given over the summer.

They returned to house when it began to get dark outside. Charis and Aunt Narcissa had already set up a spare bedroom for Daphne and Pansy. They were preparing for bed, Romi just returning from the kitchen with a glass of water when she heard a knock coming from the music room. She paused, and stared at the door opening into it.

It was dark inside, and all around. Romi felt a shiver go up her spine and slowly crept towards the music room. There was a tapping that was growing louder. All of the ground floor windows had large heavy red drapes drawn across them. The tapping seemed to be coming from behind the one at the far end. Romi put her glass of water down on the piano lid and walked towards the far window.

Taking a breath, she whipped open the curtains and was staring straight at Theodore Nott. He was grinning, one finger raised to tap on the glass. Romi quickly unlocked the window and pushed it up.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said with a cocky smile. "Quite a place to find people in the middle of the night."

"It's hardly the middle of the night," Theodore said, jumping into the room, and dusting his hands off. He looked at Romi and smiled, "I hear you're having a party?"

"Not quite," Romi replied. "Just me and Draco, Pansy and Daphne."

Theodore's eyes sparkled when Romi mentioned Daphne, and Romi couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we'll make it a party then," Theodore said, gesturing to Blaise Zabini who was elegantly climbing through the window. Romi grinned at them.

It was Draco's turn to not be pleased now, when Romi told him and the others the news. Daphne looked excited, and bashful, while Pansy kept looking at Romi. Romi had no idea what she meant by it and tried to ignore it.

They chatted for a while; catching up and then Theodore suggested something.

"Let's play spin the bottle," he said with a grin. "It's perfect, three girls and three boys."

"What's spin the bottle?" Romi asked, looking at the others to see if she was the only one who was confused. But it appeared that none of them knew what he was talking about.

"It's an old game," Theodore said vaguely, "basically you all sit in a circle, boy girl boy girl, and then you have an empty bottle. Each person takes a turn at spinning it and whoever it lands on you have to give that person a kiss."

Romi felt her insides go all wibbly wobbly, and judging by the others expressions she wasn't the only one. However, no one was protesting this idea, and so Draco was sent to the kitchen to get an empty bottle.

They all sat themselves nervously on the floor in the darkened music room in a circle like Theodore had suggested, Romi sat between Theodore and Zabini. Draco came back a moment later, sitting across from Romi, and placed the bottle in the middle of them.

"Okay," Theodore said, once the bottle was there. "Rules, you spin until you land on the opposite gender and it's just kissing nothing else. I'll go first."

Theodore reached forwards, and spun the bottle. It turned a few times and then landing pointing to Pansy. Pansy gave a little giggle, possibly of nervousness, glancing at Daphne. There was a pause, but then Theodore leaned forward and gave Pansy a quick peck on the lips.

It was Daphne's turn next, and she spun it. It landed on Romi, and she gave it another quick spin. It pointed to Blaise. Pansy was giggling, with her eyes alight, she kept glancing at Draco. Daphne leaned forward and kissed Blaise quickly, before resuming her seat, her face bright red.

Romi could feel her heart pounding as it was Draco's turn to spin the bottle, and he stared at it for a while before doing so. Romi watching it spin and hoped and hoped that it would not land on Pansy. She smiled with relief as it landed on Daphne, who received a quick one from Draco.

Pansy did not look happy when Draco kissed Daphne, and she wasn't smiling so much when she spun the bottle. Romi stared at it, watching it whirled pass them all until it started to slow down. Romi could see that it was stopping, and with a little fear in her heart, she saw that it was going to stop facing Draco.

She quickly glanced at everyone else in the circle, saw them staring at the bottle, and with a little flick of her wrist, sent a small burst of magic to push it past Draco and facing to Pansy herself. With a little sigh, Pansy leaned forward and spun it again. Romi could help but smile, and she looked up to see Draco staring at her. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What?" Romi mouthed. He didn't reply, and the bottle landed facing Zabini. Pansy, obviously disappointed, gave him a quick peck and then sat back on her heels, her arms crossed.

Blaise, who had been silent ever since he arrived, aside from smiles and nods, leaned forward and spun the bottle, it turned and to Romi's surprise it landed on her. Briefly she realised that she was the only one who hadn't kissed anyone yet, and somehow she felt entirely unprepared though she had such time to think about it.

She could barely look at Blaise, but had to remind herself that this was just a game, and no one else seemed to have this much difficulty with it. Blaise smiled at her, and just quickly leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips. It was strange, and not altogether distasteful experience of just the gentle pressure on her lips.

It was over in less than a second and she was left trying to keep herself from blushing horribly. It was however, something that as a redhead she found very hard to do. Thankful that the room was dark, and she hoped that her normally pale, but currently burnt skin, would hide the blush. She reached forward quickly and spun the bottle; perhaps with a little bit too much force, as it jumped a little bit to the side before spinning nicely.

It seemed to take forever before it stopped spinning. It slowly came to a stop, and Romi looked to where it pointed with her heart beating fast. The bottle was pointing directly across from her, right at Draco.

"I think we've just stumbled across a problem," Pansy said with a little laugh, "We forgot about family relations when we started this game!"

"You can spin again, Romi," Theodore said with a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Romi said quickly, not wanting to have to spin again, "It's not like I haven't kissed Draco before."

Draco looked at her surprised, but she just leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Romi saw his face reddening as she sat back down. Theodore laughed.

"Aww, how cute," he said, grinning, "Though I don't really want to see any more."

Theodore reached forward to spin again when suddenly there was the sound of a door opening in the front foyer, and the sound of Romi and Draco's parents' voices came through.

"Very elegant dinner setting," Aunt Narcissa was saying. "And wasn't Yaxley just hysterical with his jokes?"

"Quick!" Romi said jumping to her feet and grabbing the bottle. "We're supposed to be in bed – and you're not supposed to be here!"

Everyone rushed to their feet, Draco led Pansy and Daphne to the side door, directing them on how to get to their rooms.

Romi hurried to the window that Theodore and Blaise had got into and opened it for them. Theodore was the first to the window.

"Thanks, Romi," he said, "See you later – say bye to Daphne for me."

"You'll be saying more than that if you don't leave now," Romi hissed, but she couldn't help but smile at him. He disappeared through the window. Blaise Zabini came up after him.

"Thank you," he said in his deep voice, "it was an excellent party."

"Go," Romi said smiling, pushing his shoulder slightly. He bowed his head and disappeared through the window. Romi closed it behind him and heard the parents get a bit closer.

"The Cuisses de Grenouille were impeccable," Uncle Lucius was saying.

"Oh, I agree," replied Charis.

Romi quickly darted towards the far door. Draco opened it just as she got there.

"I thought you were going to bed," she hissed, grabbing his hand as they hurtled towards the staircase.

"Wanted to make sure you got out of there first," Draco whispered. A light flicked on behind them as the parents entered the music room. Draco guided Romi up the stairs first and followed her running through the house.

"Did they make it to bed okay?" Romi asked, stopping as they reached the top steps.

"Yes," Draco replied, nearly knocking into Romi. He held onto her arms and pushed her forwards. "Move," he said. He came with her all the way to her room, saw that she was inside and then disappeared down to his own.

Romi sighed with relief now that she had made it to her room, and she was cherishing the happy floating feeling that the adrenaline rush had given her. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer, and she literally dove into bed, and flung the covers over her just as her door creaked open.

Romi didn't open her eyes, but she guessed it was her mother, and the door creaked quietly closed again. Romi peaked her eyes open and then sighed, seeing that she was alone.

She curled into a more comfortable position and closing her eyes, drifted happily off to sleep.

* * *

Romi woke late the next morning and briefly wondered why she was still dressed in her clothes. Then she remember their interesting night before, and she got out of bed and couldn't help but smile.

She changed and went downstairs. Her parents were up already, even though they had gone to bed after her, and her Uncle and Aunt were there also, and Draco sitting looking very exhausted at the table. Apparently Hector had already brought Pansy and Daphne back home.

"Well, aren't you the sleepy head this morning?" Hector said as Romi walked in yawning. "And we were the ones up late and everything!"

Romi glanced at Draco and made eye contact with him and tried not to smile. She sat down at the table, and felt like she could go straight back to bed. They ate in silence until Draco was finished and Romi was just playing with the last bit of toast.

"Alright, this is a very important day," Charis said smiling, and grinning to Aunt Narcissa.

"Is it?" Romi asked looking between them very confused.

"Absolutely," Charis replied. "Last night we were discussing things. And the New Years Ball is held by one of the leading families in England."

"What's your point?" Romi asked yawning.

"Your Uncle is holding it this year," Charis replied. Romi looked to her Uncle Lucius. He was reading the paper and didn't even seem remotely interested in holding a ball. Romi looked to Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"And the two of you will be coming," Aunt Narcissa said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be an 'adult only' party?" Romi teased.

"You will be attending," Charis said firmly, taking her daughter's hand and making her stand.

"But, mom!" Romi protested, realising that Charis was seriously, "I go to Neville's for Christmas!"

"Then it's fortunate that this is on New Years," Charis replied. "Stand up, Draco."

Draco stood slowly eyeing Romi and her mother. Aunt Narcissa encouraged him to go and stand in the middle of the room with them.

"Turn the music on dear," Charis said to her husband. Hector stood up with a chuckle and went to the radio.

"What do you think, Lucius," Hector said as a string quartet started playing, "We should leave the children to the women."

"Agreed," Lucius said, folding his paper and standing up, "I've learned to dance once, and I rather not go through it again."

Romi stared at her uncle as he left the room; Hector winking at his daughter left also. Romi looked back to her mother and Aunt.

"We have to dance?" Romi said bewildered.

"Of course you do," Charis said, "You only have to know one, but you must dance it."

She guided Romi to be facing Draco, who looked just as bewildered.

"This dance dates to the early eighteen hundreds," Charis said. "You start by bowing and curtseying."

Romi looked at Draco and started to giggle but did as she was told.

"Now you move together once, step back, and then take hands and turn one full time," Charis said. "Like this." She and Aunt Narcissa demonstrated and then turned to Romi and Draco.

"At the end of the full turn, you place your right hand on your partner's hip, take your partner's left hand over your head – as such," Charis continued and showed with Narcissa again. "Then, continuing to hold you left hand, join your right hands and walk forward two steps. Then you separate, move up the line three spaces, curtsey and bow, and start again."

"You're not serious," Romi said giggling, watching her mother dance with Aunt Narcissa.

"I am serious, Romi," Charis replied and going to the radio she started the song again. "I can tell you the steps again, but it is your turn to try it."

Romi looked forward, and grinning ridiculously, with her mother prompting their steps, Romi started to dance. At first, both her and Draco were trying very hard not to laugh, but as they continued, Romi couldn't help but calm and start to smile, genuinely. Draco, it turned out, was a very good dancer, and Romi could feel her heart flutter when he looked at her.

She looked away quickly, and she caught her mother exchanging a pregnant glance with Aunt Narcissa, who did nothing but smile. The song ended with another bow and curtsey and Romi could feel her face growing very red.

"Well," said Charis, her eyes shining, "that was splendid. I think twice more and the two of you are free to go for the afternoon. We can practice again a different day."

Romi forced herself through two more sets, focusing more on keeping her face from reddening. Finally, near noon, she and Draco were allowed to leave, and they both left the parlour in a hurry.

"I can't believe they are making us do that!" Romi hissed as they climbed the stairs. "I don't want to go to a ball!"

"I thought you danced very well," Draco said with a smile. "No magic was needed at all."

"What are you talking about?" Romi asked when they got to the top of the stairs.

"I'm not sure how you did it," Draco said, "but you used magic last night – to change Pansy's spin of the bottle."

"Don't be ridiculous," Romi said, realising that her face was reddening again.

"Oh, it was you," Draco said teasingly, "of course it was – why, is a completely different question."

"I wouldn't be able to live with you under the same roof if you had kissed Pansy," Romi replied, loftily.

"Oh really? And what would that have to do with anything?" Draco said, "it's not like she's here."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wanted to kiss her?" Romi said looking at him, her heart was pounding in her chest. Draco looked at her for a long time, his grey eyes searching her expression for something.

"Why do you care?" he said finally.

"I don't," Romi forced and turned away. "You can kiss whomever you like."

"Good, cause I will," Draco replied. Romi was not smiling now, and in fact felt a little ticked off.

"Fine, I've got tons of homework," Romi said and hopped up the stairs, away from him.

Romi did not do any of her homework, and spent her afternoon lying on her bed, staring out of the window with Zhi sprawled on her stomach.

Draco did not visit her that afternoon, and it was almost dark in her bedroom when her mother knocked at the door and told her that dinner was ready.

Romi went downstairs but was not her normal cheerful self and quickly went to bed afterwards.

Romi spent the next three days doing all of her homework as quickly as possible. She had completed the whole set on the morning that she was to go to Neville's house. She was just packing a night bag when there was a knock on the doorway. It was Draco, and he leaned against the door looking in.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Just one night," Romi said glancing up at him. "Not that long at all."

Draco nodded, but did not say anything else. Romi bent down to drag her cat away from her dresser. Zhi had two paws firmly pressed on the ground, and was putting all of her effort into staying there, her eyes bright, staring under the dresser.

"Whatever it is, leave it alone, Zhi," Romi said, wrapping her arms around the cat and hauling her up.

Romi thought she saw a black streak disappear under her dresser, but she paid no attention to it. Draco carried her bag downstairs for her. Hector was waiting for her, and with a smile to Draco, Romi was whisked away to the Longbottom's house.

Neville lived in a very large house just out side of Frogmore with his grandmother and grandfather. Mostly at Christmas, but sometimes throughout the rest of the year, Neville's very, very large family came over. At this time of year, however, near the end of July, it was just Neville and his grandparents.

The Longbottoms welcomed Romi graciously, and they had a wonderful dinner already laid out. Romi and Neville ate quickly and then ran away upstairs.

"So what have you been doing in the last three weeks?" Neville asked, flopping on his bed. "Heard anything from Captain?"

"No," Romi replied. Captain was the mysterious man that last year, recruited Neville and Romi to create seven mythical magical signs to keep away from the evil witch Elena. Elena, twice now, had tried to kill Romi, but thankfully had not managed it.

"Yeah, it's been quiet here too," said Neville. "Just working my way through my homework. Slowly, and badly."

"I'll look it over," Romi replied.

"How's staying with the Malfoys?" Neville asked, "Can't be too pleasant there."

"It's not too bad," Romi said with a smile, "it has its perks, I mean we had a dinner party last week."

"I bet that was exiting," Neville said sarcastically.

"It was when I put a dead frog in Pansy's salad," Romi answered. Neville stared horrified at her. Romi couldn't help but laugh at his face. He sat up, half smiling half laughing.

"You did what?"

"I was mad at her!" Romi said laughing, "so I got Zhi to put a frog in her salad. That's how I got grounded."

"How did she find out, just like, open the silver cover and there was a frog?" Neville questioned.

"No," Romi said, "she stabbed it with her fork, and nearly ate it."

"Oh, wow," said Neville with a laugh, "I bet you were in trouble."

"Yeah, they all guessed it was me," Romi said with a sigh.

"I bet they did," Neville replied. "Wow, she must have really made you mad. I can't imagine even thinking of something like that."

Romi just watched him for a moment. "Yeah," she said finally. "I guess she really did make me mad."

"What did she say?" Neville asked. Romi started, and glanced at him, suddenly too shy to talk about it.

"It's nothing really," Romi replied.

"Well, it had to be something," Neville said.

Romi just smiled and changed the subject. They talked into the night about all sorts of things. Romi felt like she wanted to talk about something important, but no matter what they discussed she always felt like she had something she wanted to talk about.

Finally, about midnight, long after Gran had told the two of them to go to bed, did Neville bring up the frog incident.

"I am dying to know," he said after a moment of silence, "why did you put a frog in Pansy's salad?"

Romi didn't answer for a second; she had suddenly felt all nervous and wiggly inside. "I told you," she said finally, "she made me mad."

"By doing what?" Neville said. "Come on, please tell me."

Romi sighed, and looked to the clock on Neville's bedside table. "We were just having girl talk – with Daphne and Astoria – and well they started talking about boys. And I'm sure that you don't want to hear the rest."

"Just tell me," Neville said. "I might be able to clear something up? I am boy after all, I know how we think."

Romi glared at him, and then said quickly, "Everyone knows that Daphne likes Nott, and he likes her back – and everyone seems to think that Blaise Zabini likes _me_ and that I should be liking him back, and Pansy thinks that Draco likes her, and Draco won't tell me if he does or not…"

Romi trailed off, and stared out of the window, thinking over what she just said. "That sounds ridiculous," Romi stated finally. Neville laughed.

"No, it makes perfect sense!" Neville said. "You're mad at Pansy because she likes your oldest friend. And you're mad at yourself because you don't know what to think about Zabini, and you're just mad in general because you don't realise that you're in love with Draco."

There was a long pause, and Romi suddenly felt like her face was bright shining red.

"What?!" Romi spluttered. She felt like all her insides were water and she was trying to hold onto them with her bare hands.

"I got it right, didn't I?" said Neville, seriously. "You are in love with Draco."

Romi felt her face was on fire, "don't be ridiculous!" she managed finally. "Draco is my cousin!"

"Harry's idiot Muggles are your cousins," Neville replied. "How long have you know that you were adopted? Since first year?"

Romi looked away, "no," she said finally, "I knew I was adopted since I was eight, just not who from."

"So you've known you weren't related since you were eight, and you've just seen him as your best friend – until school, when the two of you weren't best friends any more, and you know, going through that growing up stage?" Neville said. "Perhaps, maybe, you're feelings have changed towards him?"

Romi stared at her hands; her fingers intertwined and didn't answer.

"Maybe you should just think on that for the night," said Neville, slowly. "It might answer a lot of questions."

Romi glanced up to him, and he was smiling happily at her.

"Also," he added, "if you're going to pull any more pranks on Pansy – two things," Neville paused and stared at her for a long moment.

"What are they?" Romi asked finally.

"Make sure you can't be caught – and make sure that I'm there to see it."

* * *

Romi had spent most of the night tossing and turning, and thinking about what Neville had said too her. Most of the time, she thrust the thought away, exclaiming to herself that Draco was just her cousin.

Then, sometime around three o'clock in the morning, she approached the thought tentatively, like one walking up to a strange dog, slowly and cautiously. She considered it for a few seconds and then thrust the thought away again. But then she would think about his smile, or his eyes, or the way that he put his arm around her, and she was back to approaching the thought tentatively.

Finally, without having held the thought for more than ten seconds, Romi fell asleep very confused with herself.

The next morning she and Neville spent a great deal of time outside chatting. Neville had been talking for quite a while, but Romi had spaced off, staring into the horizon. It took her a moment to realise that Neville had stopped talking and was staring at her.

Romi glanced over. "What?" she said, "sorry, I spaced off."

"Yeah, I can see that," Neville replied. "Did you think about it last night?"

Romi's insides squirmed. "Think about what?" she lied.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," Neville replied sternly. "Finish the sentence Romi," he said. "Draco isn't allowed to date Pansy because…"

"Pansy's a jerk," Romi replied.

"No, seriously," Neville said. "Just take a moment, think about the reason why Draco isn't allowed to date Pansy…"

Romi looked at the fields in front of them and said slowly; "Draco isn't allowed to date Pansy because… if Draco is going to date anyone… that someone… should be me."

There was silence aside from the cicadas and the wind in the long grasses.

"There, you see?" Neville said, smiling. "I think you should tell him that."

"I can't," Romi replied, without looking at Neville. "Draco doesn't know I'm adopted. He can't possibly have the same feelings."

Romi could see out of the corner of her eye that Neville was looking at her sympathetically.

"Then, perhaps," said Neville, "you start with telling him you're adopted?"

Romi didn't answer, and they walked back to the house in silence.

* * *

Her father came to pick her up a few hours later, and Romi dreaded going back to the Malfoy Manor, just because of the new information that she had discovered about herself. What if she couldn't act normally again around him again?

She became determined when they arrived in the courtyard that this feeling would not continue any more. And there would definitely be no more dance lessons.

It was strange over the next two days; Draco was acting normally around her, and Romi felt that every little thing she said or did was bizarre or over acted.

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice, however, she was running out of things to keep her occupied with. So it was after spending three hours with Draco talking about things, and trying to keep herself focused on what he was saying did she finally suggest going flying.

He agreed, and they headed for their brooms downstairs. They passed by the parlour on their way, and Romi's mother came out of it, holding a cup of tea.

"I don't think you should go flying right now," Charis said, as she watched Draco and Romi head for the broom cupboard. "It looks way too windy, and a storm might be coming."

"Oh, come on, mum!" Romi pleaded. "It's been days since we've gone flying and the sky is clear, the wind isn't that bad and we'll stick to the forest! I promise!"

Charis contemplated her daughter for a moment and then said.

"Take your first aid kit," she said.

"Really, mum?" Romi said exasperated.

"You're the one who wants to be a Healer, you should always carry a first aid kit when out adventuring in unsure weather."

"You'll let us go if we take that?" Romi asked.

"Yes," Charis replied.

"Okay," she said, and Draco and Romi hurried to the broom cupboard. Romi grabbed her broom, and then went to the cupboard next to it, opened it and drew out a satchel. She looped it around her head and shoulder, and then looked to Draco. He was standing ready with his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

They walked to the backyard, and then shot off into the air. Draco was still doing tricks on his racing broom, and constantly flew away from Romi to practice one Quidditch move or another. Romi watched him, struggling with the conclusion that had come to her; now that she knew her own feelings, it was much harder to stop them from surfacing.

Whether she was distracted, or because the wind really was stronger than she had guessed, but her broom suddenly jerked to the right and nicked the top of the tree. The next thing she knew, she was crashing through the top branches, straight to the ground, hitting it very hard on her ankle.

For a moment, she just stayed still, and then Draco was landing hurriedly beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Romi stared for a moment, and then laughed.

"Clearly I'm not as good on a broom as you," she said smiling.

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so," Romi replied. Draco held out a hand to help her up and she took it. Once on her feet however, searing pain shot through her right ankle, causing her to fall. Draco caught her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My ankle," Romi said. Holding onto him, she bent over and felt her right ankle. It didn't hurt too much, but it was bruising. "I don't think it's broken," she said, "I didn't hear a snap or anything."

Draco shuddered slightly, thinking about it. "Well, let's get you back on your broom," he said, "and take you home."

He just bent over to pick up the broom, when thunder boomed loudly overhead, lightening flashed and rain came tumbling down.

"I guess that's not really an option," Romi said over the thunder. Draco looked around and then pointed to a group of close grown, stubby pine trees.

"Let's go there, and get out of this rain," he said. Romi nodded. Draco threw Romi's right arm over his shoulder, and helped her hobble over to the trees. He set her down on the ground, rain back to grab the brooms. Romi adjusted, and searched through the first aid kit. Draco returned and sat in front of her.

"What does it need?" he asked.

"Just wrapping for now I think," Romi replied. "It's not too bad." Romi pulled out long white bandages. "These should do."

"Here," Draco said holding out his hand. "I'll do it." Romi passed them over to him, and he carefully picked up her ankle. He pushed her pants up and slowly and gently took off her shoe. It hurt a bit, but Romi was more distracted by the fact that Draco was going as slowly as possible wrapping her ankle, which meant he was holding onto her longer.

Suddenly the words were on the front of her brain. The rain was pouring down around them, and there was silence between them. She could just say it, right now.

"Draco," she said quietly.

He looked up for barely half a second before looking to her ankle again, "yup?" he said. Romi felt her heart pounding her chest; she couldn't possibly tell him that! What if everything changed between them, and not for the better? And then she remembered what Neville had told her.

"I have to tell you something," she said. Draco didn't answer, he just finished wrapping her ankle and then held it for a moment longer, still looking down.

"Sure," he said finally, putting her foot down. "What is it?"

"It's about my parents," she said quietly. Draco paused and then looked up quizzically.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"I probably should have told you when I found out," Romi said, feeling her cheeks go red, "but I thought you'd think less of me."

"Why would I do that?" Draco asked.

"They aren't my real parents," Romi said quietly.

"I've known you since you were born," replied Draco confused. "How could they not be your real parents?"

"I was adopted."

Draco stared at her for a moment, and then stood up jerkily and walked to the edge of the dry area, his back turned to her. Romi was startled; she didn't expect that reaction at all.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she said, quickly. "I was too scared to tell anyone-"

"So, we're not related?" Draco interrupted quickly, and slightly harshly.

"Draco-" Romi started.

"We're _not _related?" he repeated. Romi felt like she was loosing her best friend all over again, like the time in first year when he said he didn't want to hang out with her. She started to feel panicky; maybe he didn't want to be friends with her anymore. What if it was just because they were cousins, but now that she was in Gryffindor it would mean he wouldn't have to be friends. However, she didn't know what else to say but the truth.

"No," she answered. "We're not related."

Draco turned to look at her. There was a lot of emotions on his face, but Romi couldn't read any of them, she was so certain that he was going to leave right there, never to talk to her again.

Instead, he went straight up to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. Romi was surprised that he didn't leave, and even much more surprised when he took her face in his hands, leaned and kissed her passionately.

It was nothing like she would have imagined, and everything that she had hoped. It was like her heart was dancing, her skin was singing, and her body had just been infused with happiness. She found that she was holding onto his neck, while his hands had dropped to holding her waist close to him.

It was forever, and only a few seconds, until Draco broke away, but only a few inches. He stared into her eyes, and there was silence for a moment.

"That was… unexpected," Romi said finally.

"Sorry," Draco replied. "That revelation was unexpected."

"What revelation?" Romi asked, having completely forgot what they were talking about before he kissed her.

"You – being adopted," Draco said softly.

"Oh," she replied. "Yeah." Her arms were still around his neck, and he was still holding onto her waist.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said softly. Romi stared into his eyes.

"Really?" she asked, then something occurred to her. "It was you!" she said astonished.

"It was me what?" Draco asked confused.

"You sent me the valentines day card last year!" Romi said, staring at him. "I knew I'd seen that hand writing before, but I couldn't figure it out."

"I was using my best hand writing," Draco replied, blushing, breaking eye contact with her.

"That would explain it," she said, she smiled suddenly happy; but then another thought came into her head. "What about Pansy?"

Draco let her go and sat back on his legs. "What about Pansy?" he repeated incredulously.

"Well," Romi said trying to explain, "She was so determined that you were going to ask her out, and well, you looked grumpy when you didn't get to sit beside her at the dinner party."

Draco looked confused for a moment, and then smiled and looked down. "I wasn't upset because I didn't get to sit beside Pansy. I was jealous because Zabini was sitting with you."

Romi stared at him for a while. Draco looked up sheepishly.

"I can't remember when I realised I was in love with you," he said. "I think it's always been there, but then you were my cousin, and I was always trying to ignore it. It didn't help, when every time I saw you it made my heart skip a beat."

"But you never told me," Romi said quietly.

"You were my cousin," Draco answered. "For all I knew, we were actually cousins. I couldn't expect you to feel that way, and I don't expect you to feel anything now, but I just had to tel-"

Draco didn't manage to finish his sentence, because Romi had sat forwards on her knees and kissed him again. It was longer this time, or perhaps the same length, Romi wasn't sure. She rested her hands on his shoulders, while he pulled her so close that there was no space between them. When finally she let go, he didn't and she was barely an inch from him.

"You're argument is invalid," Romi said quietly. "I've known since I was eight that I was adopted… though I didn't know until recently how I felt about you."

"Did you find out when Pansy talked about dating me?" Draco asked.

"How did you know that?" Romi questioned.

"I know you hate her, but she must have done something to really bad to make you put a dead frog in her salad."

Romi grinned, "You really don't want me mad."

"I really don't," Draco said and he kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3: Thirteenth Birthday

– Chapter Three –

_Thirteenth Birthday_

Romi had pretty much forgotten that their parents would have been worried sick. The thunderstorm lasted about an hour, not that Romi or Draco really noticed, but when the rain started to slow and the thunder disappeared, they thought it best to go back right away.

Draco helped her onto her broom and they shot off quickly, just above the forest heading straight towards the Manor house. Charis and Aunt Narcissa were standing outside under the awning, scanning the skies. Charis saw them first and placed a hand on her sister-in-law's arm, pointing to the sky.

Draco landed first in order to help Romi off her broom.

"What on earth happened?" Charis demanded, "You've been gone for an hour and a half in a Thunderstorm!"

"I wasn't paying attention and I hit a tree," Romi said, leaning heavily on Draco to stand up. "I twisted my ankle – so we couldn't walk back. And I know how much you hate us flying in a storm."

Charis looked like for a moment that she wanted to scold Romi, but instead she took her arm and helped Draco take her inside. Aunt Narcissa followed them inside, her lips pursued. Hector and Uncle Lucius met them in the hallway, and after a quick explanation, Hector just picked up his daughter and carried her into the parlour where he sat her on the couch, after Aunt Narcissa put a towel down, and took a look at her ankle.

"Did you wrap this?" he asked looking at.

"Draco did," Romi replied.

"Very good," he said, giving an approving look at Draco. He was silent for a little while longer. "It looks like just a sprain," he said finally. "We'll keep it wrapped up and you'll stay off it for a couple of days, understood?" Romi nodded. "If it gets any worse, we'll take you to a Healer, okay?"

Romi nodded again.

"I daresay the two of you are filthy," said Aunt Narcissa, with a smile now that it had been determined that Romi was all right. "Straight up stairs to change, Draco," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder to give an encouraging shove towards the door. Draco smiled at Romi and then started to leave.

He got to the door when Uncle Lucius appeared at his side. He gripped Draco's arm and went out of the room with him. Romi just noticed her parents exchanging glances.

Romi's father helped her upstairs and left her to her mother's care. Romi washed her face and arms before changing into clean clothes and settling into bed. Romi allowed her mother to fuss a bit longer, ensuring that everything was within reach for Romi, and then promised to go and get her something to eat.

Romi looked at her empty room for a moment, thinking that she should probably edit her homework, but really wanting Draco to come back and visit her. He didn't, and her mother was the next one to return. She watched Romi eat her soup and finish her salad before her mother bid her to rest for the remainder of the day.

Romi did as she was told, and ignored editing her History of Magic essay. Romi never liked History of Magic, but remarkably it was her best subject. She had, in the past two years, outstripped everyone in her class; apparently knowing more about boring wizarding history than any one else. Romi did not tell any of her classmates this, especially Hermione. Hermione was a Gryffindor girl in Romi's year, who Romi was sort of friends with. She was a very, very smart witch, and worked very hard for her grades, and got very miffed with anyone who received a higher mark without the effort she had put into it.

Hermione was best friends with Romi's two other sort of friends. Romi wasn't entirely sure what to call them, as Romi and Neville were close with Hermione, Ron and Harry, but not as much to share adventures with them.

Romi thought about it, and really if she didn't share a secret with Harry, they probably wouldn't have been friends. After all they did fight a lot during their first year. It was a somewhat known fact that Romi was adopted; it was a little known secret that her real parents were James and Lily Potter – Harry Potter's parents.

Romi had sworn Harry to secrecy in their first year because she didn't want anyone to know. Even though she was much better friends with him and the rest of the Gryffindors now, somehow she still did not want to tell everyone. Aside from Romi and Harry, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, Romi's godfather, and Neville knew. She wasn't planning on telling any one else either.

Romi delayed with her homework longer, secretly hoping that Draco might come and visit her, however he did not and she was finally forced to pull over her Witch Burning essay when there was a tap at the window.

Startled, Romi looked up to see that there was a large barn owl clinging to her windowsill, tapping his bill on the window. Romi wiggled herself, leaning across her dresser, to unlatch and open the window. The large bird swooped into the room, deposited a letter on bed and left again. Romi readjusted to better close the window again when another two owls swooped in, dropped letters and departed. Stunned, Romi waited a moment to see if another owl arrived, but it did not.

Romi closed the window, and wriggled back into a comfortable spot on the bed. She reached over to grab the three letters there. One had the official letter seal of Hogwarts on it and the other two were written in two of her friend's handwriting. First she grabbed the messy handwriting, which she knew to be Neville's.

She opened it quickly, and read through it.

_Happy Birthday!_

_Hope this gets to you before the 31__st__ and that everything is going well there. Have you said anything yet? About you know what? Cause I really think that you should. When you do manage to muddle your way through something, send me a letter. I think Gran wants to take me to Diagon Alley the week after next, if you're going to be there perhaps we can meet up? I know that you'll probably be going with the Malfoy's, but if something happens again like last year, I'd like to know before you volunteer us for any more adventures. _

_Have a good birthday, and I hope everything is well with you._

_Love Neville_

Romi couldn't wait to open the other letters before she gave him a reply. Tearing the blank section at the bottom of her History of Magic essay off, she quickly wrote him a response. Explaining everything, including the now useless ankle, and the new development with Draco. She did not elaborate on the last bit however, just added that if she could she'll try and be there for Diagon Alley with him. She told him that she would write another letter when her parents knew what they were doing. She very nearly forgot to wish Neville a Happy Birthday as well, as his birthday was today, only a day before hers.

She had signed and sealed up the letter, but then had to lay it aside because she could not get up to go up to the Malfoy's attic and send it with a owl. She put it down on her desk where she could remember it, and made sure to remind herself that she should send one to Harry at the same time.

Romi took the other letter and saw the very neat handwriting on it, and wondered briefly if it had come from Hermione. It did not take her long after she opened it to realise that it hadn't. It was written by Ginny Weasley, and was slightly more formal. Romi had decided last year that Neville and she would be friends with Ginny, but even with all that, she had not had a chance to write the younger girl, yet. Romi determined to send a response with Neville's letter.

_Dear Romi,_

_I hope you and your family are well. Neville told me that it was your birthday on the thirty-first and I wish you a very happy birthday. Everything is well with my family and me, and Ron wishes me to write a hello to you for him. We are currently in Egypt visiting my eldest brother, Bill. (Newspaper clipping is attached, per Ron's request). It is fascinating here, and I am quite enjoying the locale and the history. I am looking forward to returning to England near the middle of August. I believe Ron is making plans to see Harry near the end of August in Diagon Alley. What are your plans with Neville for visiting the Alley? If things match up perhaps we can join you. If not, I am sure that I will see you at the Station on the first of September. _

_I am wishing you well, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours,_

_Ginny Weasley_

"Wow," Romi said to herself, "that is much more elegant than I could ever write." Romi took a moment reading the letter again, and then opened the newspaper article up. There was a large picture of smiling Weasleys waving up at her, standing in front of the Pyramids in Egypt. Romi smiled watching them, and then read the captioning below.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw._

_A delighted Mr Weasley told the _Daily Prophet_, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for the Gringotts Wizarding Bank."_

_The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

Romi smiled and looked back up to the Weasleys. They were all waving emphatically and pointing at the pyramids behind them. They were all very freckly, and though you couldn't see it with the black and white photograph, they all had flaming red hair. Romi found Ginny, standing with Ron's arm around her, smiling widely. Romi grabbed her quill and wrote a reply, realising that she probably did not sound quite as eloquent as Ginny had in her letter. Romi set it beside Neville's letter for when she had a chance to mail them out.

Finally Romi grabbed the last letter, which was from Hogwarts, and opened it. Inside was her ticket for the Hogwarts Express, a letter from Professor McGonagall and her book list. She read the letter first;

_Dear Miss Black_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to you parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed; please note the additional books that Madam Pomfrey as requested to buy as per your lessons with her._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Romi had to think for a moment what Professor McGonagall was talking about when she suddenly remembered that Madam Pomfrey had promised to ask Professor Dumbledore about Romi taking an Anatomy class with her. With all of the excitement of the last year, Romi had completely forgotten about the anatomy course, though she had also forgotten to pick the last required course for third years, so at least it wouldn't interfere with her other studies.

Eagerly, Romi opened her book list and read it through;

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_The Monster Book of Monsters, _by Edwardus Lima

_Unfogging the Future _by Cassandra Vablasky

_The Human Body_ by Nigel Noseworthy

_Brains, Bones and Appendages _by Wilhelm Hart

The last two books were written in handwriting that Romi did not recognize, but assumed that it was mostly likely Madam Pomfrey's. She was excited already, looking forward to when she could open those books and learn from them.

Romi read the booklist over again and then the permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. She had no doubt that her parents would let her go. She put the letter aside and sighed. It would be a very boring next few days; she could feel the pain in her ankle and knew that she would not be allowed to do a whole lot. What made it worse was that tomorrow would be her birthday, and she wouldn't be able to do anything then either.

Zhi crawled onto the bed, and curled up into her lap, swishing her tail and her eyes bright.

"What's up with you," Romi said, scratching the cat between the ears. Zhi flexed her claws into the blankets, staring at the end of the bed. Romi frowned, watching the end of the bed also. Zhi was rarely this alert in Romi's bedroom. There were never any bugs or creepy crawlies for her to chase inside the manor.

Romi sat up on her bed slightly and listened. It was silent in her room, no sound of anyone in the house at all. The sun had just set and there was a strange, eerie glow in the room. Romi could feel herself getting apprehensive; she leaned forward, staring to where Zhi was staring.

Suddenly, something black flicked across her bedspread, disappearing down between the bed and the wall. Zhi pounced on it, ramming her head straight into the wall, and stretching her paws straight down. Romi scrambled off of the bed, forgetting her ankle, and flattened herself on the floor, looking underneath the bed.

"_Lumos_!" Romi said quickly, pointing her wand under the bed, lifting the bed covers up with her right hand. The white wand shot a beam of light under the bed. Romi could see the very tip of Zhi's black paw before she brought it up and got off the bed to search beside Romi.

Aside from some socks that were full of cat hair, a couple of hair elastics and an old book there was nothing down there. Romi ran the beam of light over every crevice in case she missed something. She pulled out the book, letting the bed covers fall over her head, for the possibility that something was hiding behind it.

But there was nothing there.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Romi jumped, dropped her wand, causing the light to go out, and whipped the bed covers off her head. Draco was standing looking down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought I saw something," Romi replied, sitting up and grabbing her wand. "Zhi saw it too – she was chasing it."

"What was it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, something black," Romi replied. "And it was fast."

Draco held out a hand. "Come on, get back in bed before your mother catches you out of it."

Romi grabbed his hand and he hauled her upright. Romi sat on the bed and swung her feet up on the bed, leaning against her pillows. Draco pulled the blankets up and then sat down beside her. He picked up her letters that were on the table.

"You got your Hogwarts letter too, then?" he said, reading her book list. "Why do you have these books?" he asked pointing to the last two.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to teach me anatomy," Romi said, leaning over to look at the book list. "I wanted to start learning because I want to be a Healer."

"I guess it'll come in handy if you keep hurting yourself like that," Draco teased, smiling at her, staring into her eyes.

Romi felt herself blush again, even though she already knew how he felt about her. It was quiet for a moment, and then Draco put the letters aside for a moment, and taking Romi's chin he kissed her again. It was different this time; gentle and light, but just as wonderful.

Draco did not leave for a while, and Romi was very happy that he didn't. Just when they heard footsteps coming up to Romi's bedroom, Draco stood up quickly. Romi could feel herself becoming red, and in an effort to make things look normal, Romi grabbed the letters that she had written to Ginny, Neville and Harry.

"Can you get an owl to take these," she said to Draco, handing them to him just as Charis walked in the door.

"Sure," he said, smiling at her.

"Alright, enough visiting," said Charis, smiling at the two of them. "It's late now, and it's time for you to go to sleep, Romi, first day of being thirteen tomorrow!"

Draco smiled at her and then left. Charis stood a moment longer, watching Draco leave and then looked to her daughter.

"What?" Romi asked after a moment, feeling her stomach twist in nervousness.

"Nothing," Charis replied with a knowing smile, she walked in and made sure that Romi was tucked up cosy and that Zhi was beside her. Then with a kiss goodnight, Charis left the room.

Romi lay in her bed for a moment thinking. She didn't really want to go to sleep; there was plenty of other things she could think worth doing, most of them with Draco, rather than sleeping. But after a moment the emotional roller coaster of a day began to take its toll, and she was feeling sleepy. She didn't even notice that Zhi was sitting protectively on her chest, staring into the room with wide glowing eyes, and growling softly and lowly in her throat.

_She soared high above the earth. The lands, rivers, lakes, trees, housings all passing quickly beneath her. A train line with a small red engine puffed below her and she followed the tracks until they disappeared. The land was wilder, trees and plants grew without hindrance by humankind._

_The Hawk flew farther still until she felt like she could fly no more, when suddenly a large clearing, with a hill and a large lake appeared in the trees. She flew straight for it and landed, resting her tired wings._

_Romi recognized this place, it was the Hogwarts grounds, or at least, it looked a lot like it. But the school wasn't there, no the greenhouses or Hagrid's hut. The forest looked younger, and not quite as wild, and the banks of the lake were different. _

_Romi was sitting down staring at the places around her, when she heard the sound of feet on fallen leaves. Jumping to her feet she turned behind her. A tall woman, with long brown hair and wearing a Grecian style dress stood in front of her. _

"_Who are you," Romi asked quietly. _

"_I am Diomeda Odessa," the woman replied. She had a voice that sounded full of wisdom; low and powerful. _

"_What are you doing here?" Romi asked._

"_I could ask you the same question," Diomeda Odessa replied. "You're here rather early…"_

"_Early?" Romi asked confused._

"_Pray, how old are you?" Diomeda Odessa asked taking a step towards Romi._

"_Thirteen," Romi replied._

"_Ah, I see," Diomeda Odessa said after a moment and looked down. "You are here early, but I suppose that you'll be starting soon anyways."_

"_Starting what soon?" Romi asked._

"_Beware Astaroth," Diomeda Odessa said, "he can be a great help, or a great burden."_

"_What are you talking about?" Romi demanded._

_Suddenly the clearing disappeared, along with the woman. _

Romi woke to the sound of birds tweeting outside her room. She stared across the room, trying to remember what her dream was. Zhi was perched on her back, alert and watching the room again. Romi stared at the wall across from her, and it took her a moment, but her brain finally released that she was staring at a large black lizard on the wall.

Romi sat up in a bolt, blinking and rubbing her eyes, but as soon as she look it was gone. Romi stared at the spot that it had been, but there was nothing there. She looked around the room, but there was nothing to suggest that there had been a lizard there. Zhi was stalking up and down her bed, warily watching the ground.

The cat then sat in the middle of the bed, and flicked her tail back and forth annoyed. Romi could not figure out her behaviour, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. There was a knock on the door, and her mother poked her head in.

"Rise and shine!" she said smiling. "A birthday breakfast is downstairs for you!"

Romi smiled and got out of bed. She convinced her mother that she could change by herself and Charis left.

It took a little longer than usual, but she managed to get changed into fresh clothes and was just attempting to put socks on when Draco arrived at the door.

"Let me help," he said and taking the socks, guided her to sit back down on the bed and knelt in front of her. "Why are you so stubborn," he asked after a moment, gently putting the sock on her injured foot. "You could have easily put them on sitting down."

"That would be giving in to weakness," Romi said with a huff, crossing her arms and standing up as soon as Draco put the other sock on. She was off balance and Draco steadied her.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," he said, with a little smile. "You are ridiculously stubborn."

"I'm afraid it's a fault that I'll probably never grow out of," Romi said, smiling at him.

"I guess we all have faults," Draco replied, quietly.

"Are you okay?" Romi asked, studying his face.

"Nightmare last night; it's nothing, I'm fine," Draco said quickly, smiling. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Romi, pulling her close. "Why wouldn't I be?" he said, "I have a beautiful girl in my arms."

"Hilarious," Romi said, unable to not smile. "But you just looked – sad – a moment ago… like you were remembering something."

"You think too much," Draco said and kissed her again. Forget the butterflies, Romi thought, an entire zoo erupted in her stomach, and she felt so happy. She almost forgot about Draco's attitude and just wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke apart a moment later, "Happy Birthday," Draco said smiling.

"Oh right!" Romi said quickly, remembering. "Mum's expecting me downstairs – as much as I'd rather stay here with you."

"Well, let's get you downstairs then," Draco said.

"I can hobble," Romi replied, taking an arm off his shoulders.

"You don't think I could carry you?" teased Draco.

"Actually I'd be surprised," Romi laughed, "you were never that strong before."

Draco pouted slightly, but it was forced and a smile was lingering in his eyes. "I'm strong," he said.

"Prove it," Romi teased.

"Okay," he replied, and suddenly Romi was swept off her feet, literally. She looked to Draco surprised, he didn't even seem to have a problem holding her weight.

"Okay, I'm impressed," said Romi staring into his eyes; the zoo was running rampage inside again.

"I see you're already having help getting downstairs," said a rumbling voice in the doorway. Romi and Draco both looked over and saw that Hector, leaning against the doorway; he wasn't clearly angry, but he was not smiling either.

"Hi, dad," Romi said, and Draco let her down, not looking at her father. "I was just – I had just dared Draco that he couldn't pick me up."

"Well, I think he won that dare," Hector replied. "Come along," he said turning his back and walking out of the room. Romi and Draco exchanged glances and keeping one arm around her waist, Draco helped her out of the room.

They walked into room and saw that their parents were seated there, along with another person.

"Severus!" Romi squealed as her godfather stood up upon her entry. He walked towards her smiling, as she let go of Draco. She hugged him tightly. "Why don't you ever tell me when you're visiting?" she asked looking up at him.

"Perhaps, you should remember that I always come on your birthday," Severus replied with a smile. "And I hear you've been very reckless," Severus continued, helping Romi to the couch.

"Just a twisted ankle," Romi replied, flopping on the couch, "nothing too serious. I'm sure it'll get better in the next day or two."

"I hope so," Severus replied. Severus was too stay the whole day but then he had work to return to. He would not answer their questions of what work he was doing however. Brunch was served soon afterwards, and presents were to be opened after that. Romi sat in the middle of the couch, beside Severus while she opened presents, and they laughed and joked for the afternoon. Once the paper was cleared from the couch, Draco sat beside her, and they talked a lot through the afternoon.

They talked about plans to go to Diagon Alley as soon as Romi was better enough to walk through the street. This relieved Romi slightly, as it meant that the Weasleys (and therefore Harry) would not be in the Alley during the time they were visiting it, and there was no chance of all of them encountering each other as they did last year.

Romi mentally reminded herself to write to Neville and let him know. It was nearing dinnertime and Charis and Hector left to start it up. Uncle Lucius and Severus were talking, and Aunt Narcissa was setting the table. Romi excused herself from Draco, saying that she was going to the bathroom. He got up to help her to the door.

"I'm really going to the bathroom," she said quietly, looking at him. "There's a railing to get there – but feel free to come out in five minutes for a snog."

Romi hobbled out towards the bathroom, when she passed the kitchen and heard her mother's voice floating out of it.

"I can't believe it," she said with a sigh, "It means it's all starting, isn't it?"

"You can't stop it," said Hector's comforting voice. "You knew that it was all going to start when she was thirteen – that things would get difficult. But it's not like she hasn't been in trouble before…"

"This is different," Charis said. "They may even tell her who she is. It's not just the wand, it's not just her growing up… it's everything… but he doesn't give me visions anymore, I don't know what to expect."

"You say Captain wouldn't give you any visions after she was born?" Hector said. "So that's not anything new. You've been a great mother – Romi is prepared as she ever could be from you. We just have to hope that she'll be brave enough to see it through."

They fell silent and Romi was left wondering alone in the hallway.

* * *

Romi had gone the rest of the way to the bathroom, thinking about everything her mother had said. When she was done, she stood in the hallway for a moment, thinking about it. She pulled out her wand and looked it over. Sure it was different, it was white and grey for starters and sometimes she felt like it was whispering to her. A couple of times when she had tried to do simple spells it had pumped out large amounts of magic, mostly causing things to explode. But other than that, she didn't see how she was more special or important as anyone else. In fact, she felt that Harry, Ron and Hermione played a more important role than her.

She waited there for a while, thinking, away from the kitchens and the parlour.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me," said Draco's voice from beside her. She looked up surprised.

"Sorry," she said. "I was just thinking…"

"Very deeply, I see," Draco said. "Anything I can help with."

"You can help with something else," Romi said, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning. Draco smiled back and then pushing her against the wall, kissed her soundly.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

– Chapter Four –

_Diagon Alley_

Romi's ankle healed quickly and she was back on her feet in no time, and she spent a great deal of time hiding in the dark places of the Manor with Draco so they would not get caught.

After the first couple of days, they had enough of a conversation to agree that they were going to keep this secret. As most of the world thought they were cousins, and they didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to all of them. Which left it as the only person knowing being Neville.

Romi did tell Draco about telling Neville and although Draco was a little disgruntled, he admitted that at least she wasn't telling Draco about her dating Neville. Which, it turned out; Draco was afraid of, and part of the reason why he was so rude to Neville.

Romi got a letter from Neville a day before they were leaving for Diagon Alley, telling her that Gran was going to take Neville the same day, and so they should try to meet up briefly if they could.

The day finally dawned and they left fairly early in the morning. It was only when they got to the Leaky Cauldron did Romi suddenly feel like everyone in there was watching them apprehensively.

Hector gave a friendly wave to Tom the Innkeeper, who replied with a smile and a nod, but quickly disappeared. Hector led the way out to the back and through to the hidden street.

Once they were out onto the Alley, Romi could see that the whole atmosphere of the place had changed. Every window on the shops was showing a snarling picture of a convict, with the words 'Sirius Black' written underneath.

Romi took Draco's hand, watching the picture scream silently at them. She looked at him. He was staring at the picture also, but it was her father and Uncle Lucius' expressions that caught her eye. They seemed to exchange knowing looks after looking at the poster.

"Where to first?" Aunt Narcissa said quickly, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I have to go to the end of the Alley," said Charis, wringing her hands slightly, and glancing at Hector. "I shouldn't be too long, I'll be able to catch up with you quickly."

"I'll go with the wife," said Hector, smiling at his daughter, "we'll meet you up back here in an hour say?"

"Sure," Uncle Lucius said. "We'll drop these two off at Flourish and Blotts and then go to the quill shop, Narcissa?"

"That's sounds good, you two will wait at Flourish and Blotts, right?" Aunt Narcissa asked.

"Absolutely," Romi said enthusiastically.

"Be careful where you step, Romi," said Charis and she went off towards the end of the Alley with her husband. What business she had down there Romi couldn't fathom.

Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa walked with them to the bookstore and then wandered off down the Alley.

Romi entered first and saw right away a large cage full of snarling raging books. Romi stared at them as Draco entered behind her.

"Hogwarts?" said an assistant walking up to them, but eyeing the cage of books apprehensively.

"Yes," Draco said, "I think we need two of those…"

The assistant paled, but then pushing up his sleeves up, he put on large thick, dragon hide gloves, grabbed large knobbly looking walking stick, and went to the cage of books.

He opened the door slowly, and began to smack the books with the stick, until he could grab a hold of one, shut tightly between his hands.

"Grab that belt on the counter!" he said sharply. Draco did as he was told and quickly fastened it around the large growling book. The assistant took a breather for a moment, and then dove back in getting the book for Romi.

Romi took it once it was fastened and looked it over. It said _The Monster Book of Monsters_ on the front cover in gold letters.

"Well, this should have at least an interesting explanation to why we have it," Romi said after a moment. "I never thought Care of Magical Creatures would be so … alarming."

"That's an understatement," said the assistant, still slightly out of breath. "I've never had so much trouble with books before. We won't be getting any of these again."

The assistant took off the gloves, straightened his robes and his hair and then smiled at the two of them.

"Anything else I can help you with," he said pleasantly.

"Yes," Romi said, handing Draco her biting textbook and pulling out the book list. "We need two copies of the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 and Intermediate Transfiguration."

The assistant went behind the desk and pulled down the books that Romi had asked for then looked up.

"Okay, I need Unfogging the Future, by Cassandra Vablasky," Romi said, walking up to the desk. Draco put the other two books down there.

"Ahh, starting Divination?" the assistant asked.

"Yes," Romi answered, feeling silly. "Parent's request."

"Well, it's an interesting subject, you may find you have a talent for it," he said, before motioning for them to go into the back of the store. There was a large section in the back devoted to books on Divination. Romi glanced at a few titles around them and couldn't help but feel sceptical. The assistant passed the textbook down to her, and Draco told him the books he needed.

Romi looked at the cover of the book and frowning opened it to a random page. It was spread of pictures of possible things to see in a crystal ball. It didn't seem to be anything remarkable, but Romi suddenly felt cold. She had a dread feeling in her stomach, and anxiety climbing towards her heart.

She felt suddenly sure that there was something bad coming, maybe not in two minutes, or two years, but there was definitely something bad coming – something that would appear before things could get good again.

She shut the book quickly, causing it to bang, as though the noise would drive away the feeling. However, it just caused Draco to jump beside her, and put a hand on her arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Romi quickly. The assistant had returned with Draco's book, and they moved back to the front desk with the rest of their purchases.

"Is that everything?" he asked them.

"Um, no," answered Romi quickly, "I need The Human Body by Nigel Noseworthy and Brains, Bones and Appendages by Wilhelm Hart."

"Odd textbooks for young student at Hogwarts," said the assistant.

"Taking extra courses," Romi replied smoothly. The assistant nodded, disappeared and was gone for a while.

"Are you alright," Draco asked, leaning against the desk, facing her, one arm on her arm. "You looked pretty startled with that Divination textbook."

"Oh, it's nothing," Romi said, leaning slightly against him.

"Good," he said, grinning at her. A second later, he looked over towards the door and his face dropped into a scowl. The door opened with a tinkling noise.

"Please, tell me that's Neville," Romi said, still looking at Draco, conscious that she was leaning against him.

"Nope," said the voice behind him. "Definitely not Neville."

Romi turned around to see her twin brother, Harry behind them, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking quizzically at Romi.

"Hi, Harry," Romi said lightly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah," he said, "I didn't really expect to see you either. You didn't tell me you would be in Diagon Alley."

"Which begs the question – the Weasleys are in Egypt, why are you here," Romi asked. "Don't you usually go with them?"

"Yeah, they should be here anytime now, I guess," Harry replied. "It's a long story of why I'm here." He glared at Draco, who was still leaning against the desk. It was very tense moment. "I'll tell you later."

"Fair enough," Romi answered.

There was a long awkward silence, as the three of them watched each other. Thankfully the assistant came back with Romi's books soon and then they had something to talk about. Harry just waited, watching the books in the cage while Draco and Romi paid for their books.

The assistant started talking to Harry as soon as they were done, and Romi and Draco went by the door to wait for Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. Romi hoped that they would come before Harry returned from the back of the store.

They, however, did not and soon again Harry appeared from the back of the store, paid for his books and then walked towards them.

"So are you just in for the day?" Harry asked, looking directly at Romi and ignoring Draco.

"Yes, we are," replied Draco, putting an arm around Romi's shoulder. "There is no need to stay here any longer than that. I mean, we have enough money to stay in a proper home, and no need to win any."

"Draco," Romi scolded, closing her eyes, and wishing that time would just end.

"I can't imagine it would be very pleasant living in your home," Harry retorted. "Seeing as it's unpleasant just standing here near you."

"Please don't," Romi interrupted, but it didn't seem to do anything. Draco sneered at Harry;

"The feeling is mutual Potter, I can smell the stink of Muggles on you."

Romi picked Draco's arm off her shoulder, and crossed her arms.

"You're just a slimy little cockroach," Harry spat at him. Draco opened his mouth to retort when the door to the store opened again and Neville Longbottom walked in.

"Well, this looks like a pleasant encounter," he said cheerfully, looking between Harry and Draco apprehensively.

"Neville!" Romi exclaimed, so very happy to see him, left Draco's side to hug him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Any time," Neville replied. Romi let go of him and turned to look at the other two boys.

"Good to see you, Neville," Harry said with a smile. "But, I should be off. I'll see you later on the train right, Romi?"

"Absolutely," Romi replied. "Bye!"

Harry left the store without looking behind him and disappeared into the crowd. There was silence for a moment, as all three watched him walk off. Neville turned back to Romi and smiled.

"I hope he didn't catch you two doing anything," Neville said lightly. "I don't think that would go over very well with Harry."

"Watch it, Longbottom," Draco growled slightly, sitting against the windowsill.

"He's right, it wouldn't," Romi said, taking Draco's hand, and leaning against him. "It really wouldn't."

"Well, I've already got my books," Neville said, eyeing Draco's fierce glare. "I just came by to diffuse some tension…"

"Tension sufficiently diffused," Romi said lightly, even though Draco wasn't looking pleased with Neville around. Neville looked to Romi;

"You didn't – you know – sign up for anything?" he asked, trying to be discrete, glancing at Draco. Draco just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"No," Romi said firmly. "Nothing, I promise I won't either."

Neville sighed in relief, "good," he said.

"I can see my father," Draco said, standing up and pushing Romi away from him.

"My cue to go," Neville said quickly, glancing out of the shop window, slightly nervously. "I'll talk to you before school, Romi."

"Yup," Romi said and Neville disappeared out of the shop.

"Must we meet all of the other boys that you know," Draco grumbled.

"We haven't met Blaise Zabini," Romi teased poking him. Draco did not smile.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "Maybe we'll meet Pansy today, too."

It was Romi's turn to glare, and Uncle Lucius opened the door;

"Ready?" he asked the two of them.

Draco grabbed the purchases and the two of them left the shop with Uncle Lucius. Aunt Narcissa was seen walking with Charis and Hector on their way to them.

"Got all of your books?" Hector asked as they got up.

"Yes," Romi replied, but she looked to her mother. Charis did not at all look like her normal, composed self. She had the distinct look like she had been crying not to long ago. But when she spoke it was her cheerful self.

"Anything else that we need to get?" she asked.

"Just some refills for potions, I think," Draco said.

"And you need to get a set of new robes, Draco," Aunt Narcissa said. "You've shot up over the summer."

They finished all of their shopping by noon and returned home to eat lunch. Romi thankfully did not see Harry again, but neither did she see Neville. She made a reminder to herself to send him a letter when they got home so that they could meet up again before the end of the summer.

Romi unpacked her books after they had finished dinner, with the exception of the Monster Book of Monsters, which she just left closed up in the bag. She grabbed the first book that Madam Pomfrey had set for her and eagerly started reading it.

The next two weeks went by very quickly, between reading her new textbooks and spending time with Draco. She did not manage to see Neville, as his Gran had extensive plans for visiting the family all over the country. They resolved to meet up on platform 9 ¾ on the first of September.

It was barely a few days away, and Romi was half-packed her trunk (which meant there were robes and books thrown casually in) when a very beaten up looking owl arrived at the window. It crashed head first into and then plummeted to the ground, two stories below.

Romi rushed to the window, opened it and looked straight down. The owl was lying on it's back, a letter clutched in it's beak. Romi rushed away from the window and flying down the stairs, hurried outside to where the owl lay. His eyes were open and he hooted mournfully at her when she relieved him of his letter.

She picked him up gently and brought him upstairs and placed him on the desk. He seemed to recover slightly, and managed to stand upright on his claws. Zhi sulked into the room, carrying a freshly killed mouse, half eaten. Zhi looked up to the pathetic owl, then nimbly jumped up on the desk and laid the mouse in front of him.

The owl hooted in response, and gobbled the mouse down as Zhi sat beside him, her tail occasionally flicking.

"Alright," Romi said to the owl, "now that you're not going to die on me," she said looking down to open the letter, "let's see who owns you."

Romi recognized the handwriting as soon as she opened it.

_Dear Romi,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are doing well. I understand that you have already been to Diagon Alley to get your things, however, if you like, my family and I will be going on the thirty-first and staying overnight at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry. I am not sure if you heard of the incident, but there was something to do with Harry blowing up his aunt like a balloon. I am assured that he is not in too much trouble, however he is staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the beginning of school._

_If you would like to come and visit us and stay for dinner on the thirty-first I would enjoy it immensely. If Neville is available, I am sure he would be welcome to join us. Please send your response quickly, though I am afraid Errol (our family owl) is not the most speedy or reliable. He is quite old, and I hope that he makes it to you on time._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Ginny_

"Well, Errol," Romi said looking up to the grey fluffy owl now leaning on her cat. Zhi did not look too pleased about it. "I think you'd better stay here and rest up. I'll use a different owl."

Romi hurried downstairs to ask her mother if she might go and visit them. She was lucky enough to find Charis alone, as Romi was certain that Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa would not approve.

Charis quickly gave her permission and agreed to drop Romi off in the morning and return to pick her up after dinner. Romi hurried off to reply to Ginny and say that she would be there at nine o'clock in the morning of the thirty first, also that she would keep Errol for a little while, as he didn't look so good.

So with something very much to look forward too at the end of the summer, the next four days disappeared very quickly, and Romi found herself waking up on the thirty first of August.

Draco wasn't particularly happy this morning, but he didn't say anything when Romi and Charis got up to leave. Charis took Romi directly to the Leaky Cauldron where they entered.

There were very few people they're, most seemed like they had just woken up and they were sleepily getting breakfast. Tom, the Innkeeper, was wiping down empty tables, ready to set then again. He looked up when Charis and Romi appeared.

"Mrs Black," he said with a nod.

"Tom," Charis replied.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, sounding slightly timid.

"Oh, no, we're alright thank you," Charis said cheerfully, with a smile. Tom returned it and then hurried away into the back room. The other people the in the Inn were now glancing up at them as they stood near the bar. "Romi," her mother said quietly, watching the room.

"Yes, mum?" Romi said looking up to her.

"You're going to have to be prepared this year for a lot of prejudice," she said softly. Romi stared at her, what on earth could she be talking about? The only thing Romi could think of was about Draco, and it wasn't exactly planning on telling any one about it.

"What do you mean?" Romi asked slowly.

"You share the same last name as an escaped prisoner," she said quietly, nodding towards the picture of Sirius Black on the far wall. Romi looked to it carefully.

"Was he really awful?" Romi asked.

"Well, not really, not in school at least," Charis replied. "He was two years below me in school, and… putting it this way… I would not have expected him to grow up to be the person he became."

Romi looked up to her mother, but Charis was still looking at the picture of Sirius Black.

"Is he related to us?" Romi asked quietly.

"He's your father's cousin," Charis replied. "Not that they were ever close… But because of that, you may have some unpleasant remarks or stares when you return to Hogwarts."

Romi nodded, trying to understand why her mother was so worried.

"I just want you to be prepared," Charis said, with a smile. Just then the door to the Leaky Cauldron and a girl with very bushy hair and buckteeth walked in the door.

"Romi!" she exclaimed delightedly.

"Hermione," Romi said, taking a step towards the girl, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Ron invited me last minute, but I hadn't got my books yet, so it worked out," Hermione said smiling. "Oh," she said remembering, "these are my parents, Jacob and Sophia Granger, mum, dad, this is Romi Black."

"Nice to meet you," Romi said, quickly, "This is my mum, Charis."

"It's a pleasure," Charis said, smiling and shaking both of Hermione's parent's hands. Just then the fire to the left of them sparked and popped, flared bright green and a tall figure emerged. He stepped out onto the hearth and brushed his fingers through his hair, shaking out of the soot and turning it a bright red. He looked up and around, and then grinned.

"Hello, you lot," said Ron, walking over to them. Then, in quick succession, Mr Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Ginny were through the fireplace and dusting soot everywhere. There was a jumbled introduction of the Weasleys to Charis before she extracted herself, saying that she would be picking up Romi and nine o'clock.

In a great kafuffle they all seemed to make it out to the back and into the Alley itself.

"Alright, we're all meeting back here for dinner time," said Mrs Weasley, calling out to all of them, "and keep an eye out for Harry."

Ron and Hermione disappeared down towards the Ollivander's wand shop at the end of the street, while the twins, Fred and George, went off in search of the joke shop, Percy went towards Flourish and Blotts and Mr and Mrs Weasley took a stroll, arm in arm towards the far in the of the Alley.

"Well," Romi said to Ginny, as they were the only ones left, "what should we go to first?"

"Do you need anything?" Ginny asked.

"No, I got all my stuff two weeks ago," replied Romi. "So whatever you need to get."

"I need replacements for potions, and a set of scales – mine broke from last year," Ginny said, looking up as she thought. "I think that's all I really need."

"To the Apothecary, then," Romi said and they headed off down the street. They were silent for a moment, and then Romi asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Ginny replied, "still have nightmares sometimes…"

"I do too," Romi answered, "about my first year."

"What happened in your first year?" Ginny asked, looking up to her, "I know what happened last year…"

Romi thought for a moment and then explained what she and Neville had got up to in their first year, and all about Elena, the spirit of the lake and the Sword that Romi now had control over whenever she wanted.

After Romi was finished, Ginny nodded understandable. "I'd have nightmares about that too."

"Its alright, though, cause you can just wake up from nightmares," Romi said. "Tell me about Egypt!"

Ginny smiled and then went into great detail about their life in Egypt. Her favourite part was the market on Fridays; everything was so different it was remarkable. They had stayed in a hotel, not the best on the block, but it was very nice. They had gone to see the Nile and Fred and George tried to sneak away to wrestle a crocodile. They had visited the pyramids in their second week, and Bill had taken them to see all the tombs. There had been all sorts of skeletons of cursed Muggles and things, and Ginny stated with regret that her mother wouldn't let her go in the last one.

They talked all the way to the Apothecary, where Romi helped Ginny pick out the best, and cheapest, supplies. They headed to the Magical Warehouse after that, where if you looked hard enough you could find everything you needed at a reduced price.

Romi and Ginny spent ages searching through the piles of merchandise until they found a suitable set of scales for Ginny. It was nearly lunchtime when they made it outside again. They went and bought something to eat at a little stand selling chips, which Romi insisted she pay for, and then slowly made their way up to the bookstore. Ginny said that she only needed one book, as the rest she could just get from Ron, seeing as he would never use them again.

They past the cage of Monster Book of Monsters and browsed through the stacks for an hour before paying for Ginny's book and heading outside again. The sun was sinking down now, and they both agreed that they should start to head towards the Leaky Cauldron. They were just passing Magical Menagerie when the door burst open and two bodies went rushing out.

Startled, Ginny and Romi stopped in their tracks, and looked out after the two running people.

"Is that-?" Romi started.

"It certainly looked like them," Ginny said, looking out after them.

"I wonder what they were running from," Romi said and the door to the Menagerie opened again.

"They weren't running from anything," Hermione said, coming to stand beside them. "They were running after Scabbers. Isn't that right?" she purred to the very large, very ugly, orange cat she had clamped in her arms.

"And who's this?" Romi asked, pointing to the orange feline.

"This is Crookshanks, isn't he a beauty?" Hermione cooed.

"If you say so," Romi replied, as the cat stared at her with his flat face, Romi couldn't help but feel unnerved.

"Come on, let's go find Ron and Harry," Hermione said. She didn't get too far because seconds later, Ron and Harry appeared, both slightly out of breath.

"You bought that monster!" Ron said with his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione glowed.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron angrily.

"He didn't mean to, did you Crookshanks," said Hermione almost purring back to the cat.

"What about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket, "he needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your Rat Tonic," said Hermione, slapping the bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours. What's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in the for ages: no one wanted him."

"I wonder why," Ron muttered darkly.

"Hi, Harry!" Romi said quickly, as Hermione was about to retort.

"Hey," Harry replied, looking at her slightly confused. "I did see you two weeks ago here, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," Romi said, feeling herself go red, "I came to visit this time."

"Didn't bring anyone annoying with you, did you?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, because I'm going to bring Draco when meeting up with you lot," Romi said sarcastically. Harry just rolled his eyes, and they started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.

They found Mr Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the _Daily Prophet_ when they got there.

"Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up, "good to see you! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," replied Harry, and they joined him with all their shopping. Mr Weasley put down his paper, and Romi caught the sight of Sirius Black staring up at them.

"They still haven't caught him then," Harry asked.

"No," said Mr Weasley looking extremely grave and glancing to Romi, "they've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron, "it'd be good to get some more money-"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," interrupted Mr Weasley, who looked very strained, "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen year old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, mark my words."

Tom scuttled over to them for a moment.

"Anything I can get you?" he asked looking at the four of them, "Miss Black?"

"No, I'm fine," said Romi swiftly.

"Very well," Tom said and shifted away again. Romi looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"People have been doing that a lot lately," Romi said to them, "acting strange."

"Well, it's because of your last name," Mr Weasley replied wiping his glasses.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Romi agreed.

"You mean you never realised that you shared the same last name as a great mass murderer?" Ron asked laughing slightly.

"Of course I did," Romi replied. "But it's not like I've actually met him."

"You're actually related?" asked Ron, his smile dropping.

"He's my father's cousin," Romi explained, "but it's not like a share blood with him – I am adopted."

"You are?" Hermione said curiously.

"Yes," Romi said, looking at her startled. "Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't," said Hermione.

"Not a huge deal," replied Romi. She couldn't help but catch Harry's eye though. At that moment Mrs Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping and followed by the twins, Fred and George, and Percy.

Percy, who was wearing something pinned on his shirt, that Romi could just make out the 'H' and 'B', strode up to them all and held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," said Harry, visible trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, still shaking his hand.

"Very well, thanks-"

"Harry!" said, Fred elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply, "simply splendid to see you old boy-"

"Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn, "absolutely spiffing."

It was here that Harry lost his battle against laughing. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Romi laughing with him. Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her, and seized her hand too. "How really corking to see you-"

"I said, that's enough," interrupted Mrs Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" she pointed at the brand new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs Weasley catching it, and frowning suddenly, "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" asked George, looking revolted at the very idea, "I'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled loudly.

"You want to set a better example to your sister!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily, "I'm going up to change for dinner…"

Romi and Ginny exchanged a glance and Ginny rolled her eyes. Percy disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told them, "but mum spotted us."

* * *

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom put three tables together in the parlour so that the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Romi could work their way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they tucked into a splendid chocolate desert.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," replied Mr Weasley lightly. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Why?" asked Percy, curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously, "and there will be little flags on the bonnet, with HB on them-"

"For Humungous Bighead," interrupted Fred.

Everyone expect Percy and Mrs Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one any more," said Mr Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favour…"

His voice was causal but Romi noticed that Mr Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good job, too," said Mrs Weasley briskly, "do you realise how much luggage you have all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground. Romi are you staying too?" she added.

"No," Romi answered looking up at the clock, "my mum should be here at nine to pick me up."

"You're going back to the Malfoys?" Mrs Weasley said, looking thoroughly disappointed and slightly annoyed, "I'd feel better if you were here."

"Don't worry," Romi said grinning, "my parents are there too."

"Hmm," said Mrs Weasley, "still… you're all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk, yet," said Percy in a longsuffering voice; "he's dumped them on my bed,"

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs Weasley called down the table, and Ron scowled at Percy.

Nine o'clock came too quickly for Romi's liking, and soon enough her mother appeared in through the front door. Romi said goodbye to her friends and followed Charis out onto the Muggle street.

"Did you have a good time?" Charis asked, clasping Romi's hand as they went down a back alleyway.

"Yes," Romi replied, "it was lovely."


	5. Chapter 5: The Dementor

– Chapter Five –

_The Dementor_

Romi woke to the sound of tapping on her door. Groggily she opened her eyes to see her mother poking her head in through the door.

"Rise and shine!" she said cheerfully. "Time to get up, we're going to be leaving soon!"

Romi sat up rubbing her eyes and stretched. She climbed out of bed, dressed, quickly made sure that everything was packed and then went downstairs for breakfast. She ate a hurriedly, spent the next ten minutes searching for where Zhi had got off too, then dragging her cat, and the rest of her luggage, she made it to the front doors.

Aunt Narcissa was naming off everything that they needed and Draco was calmly telling her that they already had it all. Their fathers appeared a moment later, and Charis just behind them.

"Are we all ready?" Hector asked, looking at group.

"Ready," Romi said and she took her father's arm.

They arrived at King's Cross Station with almost twenty minutes to spare before the train left. Hector found trolleys for the two of them and they walked towards the gateway between Platform Nine and Ten.

After a moments pause, they all travelled through the gateway and onto the platform. It was already packed with students and their parents. Romi could see the nervous first years, waiting, clinging to their parents' hands, eyes wide at everything around them.

Romi immediately caught sight of Neville standing with his Gran, who was giving him lists of things to watch out for. Neville waved a little when he saw Romi, but his attention was immediately called back by Gran.

Romi turned to her parents; Hector had just got the trunks on the train and was returning to where they were all standing.

"Be good this year," Hector said, wrapping his daughter in a hug. "And be safe."

"I will," Romi said. She turned to her mother, and Charis watched her for a moment. "Everything all right mum?" Romi asked, giving her a hug.

"It will be," Charis whispered into her ear, and then pulling back she held Romi's face in her hands. "Just remember, whatever happens, you are more than equal to it."

Romi stared at her mother, confused. Charis gave her a kiss, and then releasing her went to give Draco a hug and kiss goodbye. Romi said goodbye to her Aunt and Uncle, but couldn't stop thinking about what her mother had said. If it was just encouraging general parting words, why would she have sounded so intently serious?

Draco took Romi's hand and dragged her towards the train as the whistle to indicate last boarding went.

"You alright?" Draco asked as they got up onto the train.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Romi cheerfully. She looked up and down the aisle and saw Neville and Ginny standing a few compartments away. Neville caught her eye and waved. "I'll see you later?" Romi asked looking at Draco.

"Course," he replied, smiling slightly and Romi left his side to go and join Neville and Ginny.

"Hey," Neville said, "most of the places have filled up already."

"Well, let's get a move on then," Romi said and started to walk through the carriage. Neville was right after all; most of the compartments were already full of people. The train jerked to leave, and they still hadn't found a place for all of them. Romi began to wonder if they would actually find a spot, when they came across a compartment that only had a single girl in it.

"Perhaps we could go sit with her," Romi said pointing.

"Oh, sure," Ginny said quickly, "That's Luna! She's in my year, Ravenclaw though. She's a nice girl… though…" Ginny trailed off.

"Though what?" Romi asked.

"She's a bit… odd…" Ginny continued.

"Well, we should become great friends then," Romi replied. She strode forward and opened the door. The girl looked up. She had long curly blond hair, large blue eyes, and was wearing radish earrings.

"Hi, do you mind if we sit with you?" Romi asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Luna said, pointing to the seat across from her. Romi went inside followed by Neville and Ginny. There was a little bit of an awkward silence as they got all their things in order. Romi and Ginny sat together across from Luna, which meant the Neville had to sit beside her. Luna looked at him unjudgingly with her large blue eyes and Neville started to look very uncomfortable.

"Luna," Ginny said quickly. "This is Romi and Neville."

"It's nice to meet you," Romi said to Luna.

"You have the most unusual accent," Luna said to her. "It's not British, is it?"

"I was raised in Canada, but I've spent a lot of time in England, I might have picked it up a bit," Romi replied.

"It's very pleasant to listen to," Luna said.

"Thanks…?" Romi said, glancing at Neville and Ginny. Ginny just shrugged. There was a rustle in Romi's bag, and Zhi extracted herself from it, climbing nimbly out onto the seat. She stood between Romi and Ginny, her tail high and flicking back and forth. She took a look around the compartment, and then to Romi's surprise, Zhi leapt to the other seat and climbed onto Luna's lap, purring and rubbing up against her.

"Is she yours?" Luna asked, scratching Zhi on the head.

"Yeah," Romi replied, "she seems to have taken a liking to you."

Zhi curled up in Luna's lap and closed her eyes, purring deeply.

"That is very odd," said Luna, petting Zhi gently, "normally cats don't like me."

"How was your summer, Luna?" Ginny asked conversationally.

"It was good," Luna said brightly, "we went hunting for Horting Snats."

"Did you catch any?" Romi asked, smiling wildly.

"No, unfortunately not. My father believes that they migrated to South Africa for the summer heat," Luna said. "We were going to go to South Africa but he could not take the time out of work."

"Ah, that's too bad," said Romi.

"Yes, it was," replied Luna, "but I enjoyed the time spent with my father, so it wasn't all bad. How was your summer, Ginny?" she asked.

"It was great," Ginny replied, and she told Luna all about the vacation that she had in Egypt and Luna was very attentive to the details.

They chatted lightly through the morning, as the scenery outside grew darker and wilder. Clouds started to thicken above them and just as the lunch trolley was coming around it began to rain.

Luna, it turned out, proved to be very entertaining. She had ridiculous theories about everything, and Romi enjoyed listening to them all. It was only when she mentioned that she had been having nightmares that summer, did it strike Romi as odd.

Romi stared out of the window for a long time, as Ginny and Luna were discussing nightmares. Romi felt that she had something to add, like she had been having nightmares, but she hadn't. At least she couldn't remember ever having nightmares this summer.

Suddenly feeling the need to be out of that conversation, Romi jumped up from her seat. Neville, Luna and Ginny stared at her.

"I just remember that I was supposed to go see Harry," she said quickly. "I shouldn't be too long. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright," Neville said and Romi strode from the room. There were people running up and down the corridor outside, and Romi had to flatten herself a couple of times. She wasn't sure exactly where Harry was in the train, but she figured she would find him eventually.

She was just passing into the final carriage when she quickly deducted where Harry would be. Down at the very last compartment, standing in front of the door was the two largest people she knew. And if Crabbe and Goyle were standing in front of a compartment, it was a good guess that Draco was standing in it – and it wasn't their compartment.

Romi walked up quietly to them. She was right and could see Ron, Harry and Hermione in the compartment, with an older man that appeared to be asleep. Draco was standing there, clearly taunting them.

Romi went up to Crabbe and Goyle, and put a hand on their shoulders. They both looked round, muscles bristling, apparently ready to take on whoever dared to touch them. However, when they saw Romi, they dropped their arms. Romi motioned for them to go away and without a word they did so.

Then, Romi placed herself directly behind Draco. He still had no idea that she was there, but she had caught Harry's eye and winked.

"I heard that your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Draco, "did you mother die of shock."

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked a basket to the floor and the man sleeping beside Harry gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Draco, suspiciously.

"New teacher," said Harry, he too got to his feet, "what were you saying, Malfoy?"

Draco's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. He snarled slightly and turned around. He then jumped at seeing Romi.

"Jeez, Romi!" he exclaimed. "Do you always have to sneak up on people?"

"But I do it so well!" she said brightly. "I send your muscles back to their compartment, so I wouldn't suggest trying anything."

"Why would I try anything?" Draco asked.

"Exactly," Romi said, stepping aside. "I'll see you later?" she asked, poking him gently in the stomach as he passed her.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco replied and disappeared down the hallways. Romi turned back to the compartment. Ron was still standing flexing his hands.

"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year," he said angrily, "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-"

Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at the older gentleman, "be careful…"

"I really don't know how you stand it, Romi," Ron said, lowering his voice, as Romi sat down beside Harry, "you spend all summer with that ferret."

"It takes a lot of practise and patience," Romi said, "and besides, I'm family, so he's not so petty when it's just us."

"Good of you to come see us," Harry said. "And driving away our menace," he teased. Romi shrugged.

"It's the only thing I'm good for," she said, with a fake sigh.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared and yet still the adult slept. Romi stayed with them longer than she intended too, as they were talking about what had happened over the summer. Harry gave Romi the story, in detail about what had happened to his Aunt and how he had ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. Romi laughed good heartedly at it, much to the disapproval of Hermione.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron leaning forward to look past the sleeping man at the now completely black window. The words had barely left his mouth when the train began to slow.

"Brilliant," Ron said, getting up and walking carefully past the teacher to try and see outside, "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Romi, checking Harry's watch, "it's too soon."

"Then why are we stopping?" Harry asked, looking around.

The train was getting slower and slower, as the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Romi, who was nearest to the door, got up to look into the corridor, all along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of the compartment.

The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of their racks. Romi sat back down quickly. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" came Ron's voice.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione, "Ron, that was my foot!"

"What'd you think's going on?" Harry said after a moment.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Hermione voiced.

"Dunno…" came Ron's voice.

There was a squeaking sound, and Romi could see the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said, "I think people are coming aboard…"

He suddenly moved away from the window and Romi could see that the window seemed to have frozen over.

The compartment door opened and someone crashed into the room.

"Sorry! Do you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry-"

"Hullo, Neville," said Romi.

"Romi? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Take a seat."

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain, apparently Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice, and Romi felt her pass. The door slid open again and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Be quiet," Romi said softly but only Harry heard her.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly, "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville again.

"Quiet!" interrupted a hoarse voice suddenly. The teacher appeared to have woken up at last. Romi could hear movements in his corner and none of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. The man was holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to feet his handful of fire held out in front of him. He looked at each of them in turn and there was something that flickered across his face when he came to Harry, seeing him and Romi side by side, looking very pale.

He moved on and went towards the door; only it slid open before he could get there.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in the man's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. A wave of cold crashed through the room.

The thing breathed, a slow, long rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

Then something unexpected happened. It felt like a fire suddenly starting raging in Romi's stomach. It leapt higher and higher, and Romi had never felt so angry before in her life. The creature took a breath again. Everything about this creature disgusted her; it was vile and wrong, so very wrong. Romi shocked herself with the sudden feeling that she would do anything right now if she only had the chance to rip the breath right out of this creature.

She was on the edge of her seat, fire roaring inside her, her wand in her hand, pulsing with power, as it too was sending out waves of hatred for this creature.

But then suddenly, Harry slipped out of his seat beside her. Tearing her eyes away from the creature, Romi dropped to her knees beside Harry. He seemed to be having some sort of seizure. Romi steady his head, in case he hurt himself.

That's when she heard screaming. It was faint, and far away, like locked in a room that was not sound proof. It took her a moment, but she noticed that when she moved her hands, the screaming lessened. She realised that it was coming from Harry's mind. Romi quickly looked up to the man. He was standing in front of the creature, with his wand out.

He said something, but nothing happened. The creature took another long rattling breath, and Romi felt the anger leap up again. How dare it do that to her friends?

The man muttered something and out of his wand came a large silvery object, and the creature turned and fled. Romi felt the anger dissipate, and she looked to Harry. He was cold and clammy, but breathing normally and no longer twitching.

The lanterns flickered on and an agonizing second later, the train shuddered to a start again.

"Harry! Harry!" Romi said, "are you all right?"

She slapped his face gently.

"W-what?"

He opened his eyes looking straight at Romi. Harry sat up, pushing his glasses back on. Romi and Ron grabbed an arm and heaved back onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly to the door. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Hermione, even more nervous than Ron.

Harry looked around the bright compartment; Ginny and Neville were sitting looking very pale.

"But I heard screaming-" Harry started he looked at Romi. She did not want to tell him that the screaming had been in his own mind. A loud snap made them all jump. The older man was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece, "eat it. It will help."

Harry took the chocolate but did not eat it. "What was that thing?" he asked him.

"A Dementor," said the man, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else, he handed one to Romi with a calculating look, his eyes running over her hair, "one of the Dementors of Azkaban," he continued.

Everyone stared at him as he crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated, "it'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

He strolled past them and disappeared into the corridor.

"Who was that?" Romi asked, pointing after the man.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said quickly. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" she asked, watching him anxiously. Romi settled back into her seat

"I don't get it… what happened?" asked Harry.

"Well – that thing – the Dementor," Hermione explained, "stood there and looked around – I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face – and you – you-"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared, "you went sort of rigid and fell out of seat, and started twitching-"

"And Professor Lupin walked towards the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," Hermione continued, "and he said, 'none of us are hiding Sirius Black under out cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand and it turned round and sort of glided away."

"It was horrible," said Neville in a higher voice than usual, "did you feel how cold it went when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably, "like I've never be cheerful again."

"Really?" Romi said bewildered. She looked around the room, and had a sneaking suspicion that she had experienced something no one else had. Ginny, who was huddling in her corner looking very scared, let out a small sob and Hermione went to put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you – fall of your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again, "Ginny was shaking like mad though…"

"And you were all… scared?" Romi said, looking at them calculatingly each in turn. All of them stared at Romi.

"Yes," Ron said finally. "Weren't you?"

Romi didn't reply and there was silence in the compartment and within a moment Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered and looked around then said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know."

Romi took a bite of hers. Judging by the look of the others, they were relieved from eating it. Romi, however, thought it just tasted like chocolate.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin, "are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine," Harry muttered embarrassed.

They did not talk much during the remainder of the journey. Romi, Neville and Ginny returned to their compartment. Luna was there, with only Zhi for company and she looked remarkably unfazed.

"Are you alright?" Romi asked they walked in.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Luna questioned.

"A Dementor just came to our compartment," Romi said, sitting down in front of Luna, "didn't it come here?"

"Oh, I think it passed. But your cat stood in the doorway, and it did not come in," Luna replied.

"Oh," Romi said, leaning back. "Well, isn't this just the weirdest train ride we've had so far."

At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get out; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was very cold on the little platform and the rain was still pouring down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Romi turned to see the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

Romi gave him a wave before the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Romi, Neville, Luna and Ginny, having been separated from Harry and the others, followed the rest of the school out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred of the horseless stagecoaches awaited the remaining students.

They climbed inside one, closed the door and the coach set off by itself bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. Romi watched her companions closely. Neville and Ginny were still looking a little pale.

As the carriage trundled towards a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Romi could see two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side.

A wave of anger hit Romi again, and she felt like she would like nothing better than to ring their throats. But quickly the carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle and they were past the Dementors. Ginny gave a shiver and a sigh, and then a small smile to Romi. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt and they all climbed out.

The carriage behind them stopped and Harry, Ron and Hermione departed it. As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice called through the crowd.

"You fainted Potter? Is it true? You actually fainted?"

Draco elbowed his way past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Draco loudly, "did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too?"

"Do you always have to be such an ass in public?" Romi asked, crossing her arms, Draco turned to look at her, and missed that Harry had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from jumping Draco.

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. They all turned to see that Professor Lupin had just arrived from the last carriage.

Draco switched his gaze from Romi to Professor Lupin and gave him an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase.

With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no – er – Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle, caught Romi's eye one last time, and led them up the steps into the castle.

Romi looked back to Neville, Ginny and Luna and the four of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors and into the cavernous Entrance Hall. It was lit with flaming torches and housed a magnificent marble staircase, which led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open. Romi, Neville, Ginny and Luna made their way through the doors into the large room. Luna bid them farewell, and headed towards the Ravenclaw table, while the other three made their way to the Gryffindor Table.

They settled down and were eagerly looking to the head table when Ron joined them alone.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked as he sat beside them.

"McGonagall wanted to see them – I hope they do this sorting fast! I'm starving!" Ron said, rubbing his stomach.

The hall was very loud and noisy, and soon everyone was seated. The side door near the Head Table opened, and Hagrid slid in.

Just then the oak doors opened and a long line of first years entered lead by tiny Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher. He took them to the head of the Hall and stopped them by a raggedy hat sitting on a three-legged stool.

There was a long pause and then the Hat began to sing through a rip at its base.

_Long ago, in ages past, _

_Four great witches and wizards did live_

_Each with talents that would last_

_And to their young they did give_

_But before this joyous place_

_Of light and love and peace_

_A great Battle gave chase_

_And life was threatened to cease_

_A great darkness had appeared_

_And in this terrible time _

_The black dragon only feared_

_The quartet in their prime_

_Brave Godric Gryffindor_

_Clever Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Strong Salazar Slytherin_

_Sweet Helga Hufflepuff_

_Long they fought the dreaded foe_

_Until the day when they were free_

_And they decided they would grow_

_This school of magic for you and me_

_I sorted these houses years ago_

_And I will sort for years to come_

_Sometimes, in the dark I fear though_

_Hearing the sound of drums_

_Each person does fit in their house_

_But some may belong to more than one_

_And put effort so you may produce sprouts_

_Your uniqueness will have won._

_So remember, put me on and I will see_

_Where in this school you ought to be_

_But one strength is not the only thing_

_For peace and happiness to bring_

There was loud clapping at the end of the hat's song.

"What was all that about?" Neville asked Romi. "Some belong in more than one?"

"I dunno," Romi replied, with a shrug. Professor Flitwick walked up to the hat and with a long list of names started calling out the first years.

'Christie, Emma' was the first new addition to the Gryffindor table and there was much clapping and cheering as the little brown haired girl hurried to the table. The line snaked slowly, and Romi watched Astoria Greengrass walked up. She was so pale Romi hoped that she wouldn't faint.

But Astoria was quickly sorted into Slytherin and she hurried away to sit with her sister. 'Howland, Harley' became a Ravenclaw and Romi could see Luna clapping politely.

"What do you think of Luna," Romi asked Neville as Harley sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"She's alright, I guess," Neville replied, following Romi's gaze. "Why?"

"She just seems to be sitting, you know, alone," Romi replied.

"She is a little bit odd," Neville remarked.

"And we aren't?" Romi asked. Neville shrugged. Romi watched Luna a moment longer as 'Little, Linus,' became Slytherin and 'Midgley Mason' and 'Monaghan, Frederick' became Hufflepuffs. The first year line snaked slow and Romi wondered if Ron might eat the golden plates themselves, he was staring at them so attentively. 'Peigi, Maram' was sorted into Ravenclaw and the line slowly moved forward again.

"Ravene, Eurowyn," Professor Flitwick called. A petite girl, with long black hair walked up to the three-legged stool and sat down, hands clenched in her lap. The hat sat for a moment thinking and then shouted;

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped and cheered loudly.

"Ravene, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn Ravene walked up, and was quite clearly twins with the previous girl. Romi watched her closely. Gwendolyn looked much more peaceful than her sister. The hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" before long and Gwendolyn Ravene followed her sister and sat with her.

Romi watched the Ravene twins for a moment longer. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that she had met them before. She shook her head after a moment; she had probably just seen them at Diagon Alley or somewhere of the sorts.

"Sharpe, Lyra," was the next name called and a tall girl with long strawberry blonde hair walked up to the stool. Romi watched her close her eyes as the hat slid over her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Lyra Sharpe visibly sighed, and then with a big smile walked to the Gryffindor Table and sat with Emma Christie. There were barely five students left to sort.

"Come on," Ron said.

"Learn patience," Romi hissed at him. 'Wynne, Sofia' became a Hufflepuff and then finally 'Yates, Kylie' was sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Flitwick took the three-legged stool away and just at that moment Harry and Hermione joined them at the table. Ron started to question them, but Professor Dumbledore stood up to the address the school.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, could always give an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half moon spectacles and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Romi liked him. Dumbledore always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve and a mischievous smile. He always made things fun and let you learn things for yourself.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard, "to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware of after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Minister of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make is plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly staring straight ahead. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors."

Percy, who was sitting a few seats away from them, puffed out his chest and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scatted, rather unenthusiastic applause, only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed.

Severus was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Severus wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but Romi was startled at the expression that was twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger, it was loathing.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued, as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, "well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job as an addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Romi couldn't help but grinning wildly and joining the applause, which was riotous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Romi leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should have known!" Ron roared, pounding the table, "who else would have set us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again they saw Hagrid wipe his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Romi helped herself right away, taking great helpings of potatoes, her favourite.

The feast was delicious, the Hall echoed with talk, laughter and clatter of knives and forks.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden plates, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed. Romi walked with Neville and Ginny towards the Entrance Hall.

They reached a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress who asked them for the password.

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd, "the new password's _Fortuna Major_!"

"Oh no," muttered Neville sadly beside them, he always had trouble remember the passwords. Romi gave him an encouraging squeeze on the arm.

They climbed through the Portrait hole and walked across the room. Boys and girls divided at their separate staircase, and Romi climbed her spiral staircase, so happy to be back. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Romi reached their familiar dormitory and all collapsed into bed.


	6. Chapter 6: New Classes

– Chapter Six –

_New Classes_

_The sky was dark. The birds were singing the morning chorus. The stars were twinkling, slowly fading away as the new sun rose. It cast bright golden light over the world in front of her. _

_Then suddenly she was thrown into darkness. High-pitched cruel laughter washed over her. The roar of something unseen in the black; fear spread through her and she tried to close her eyes, blocking out the monster. But it did not work; he was still there, inside her mid. She hoped against hope that she might wake up._

Romi was startled awake by the force of her cat jumping onto her stomach. Zhi purred loudly into her face and licked her nose. Forgetting her dream, Romi sat up, scratching Zhi's head. Hermione was just finishing dressing when Romi woke.

"It's almost time for breakfast," Hermione said, seeing her awake. "Are you coming down?"

"Yup," Romi replied. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then changed quickly. They met Ginny on the way downstairs and the boys at the bottom. They went together to the Great Hall and the first thing Romi saw was Draco entertaining a large group of people with an amusing story. Just as they passed, he did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit to a roar of later.

"Just forget it, Harry," Hermione said strongly, in front of Romi. "Just forget it."

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy, "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Whooooooo_!"

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.

"New third year timetables," said George, passing them over, "what's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. Hermione, Romi, Ginny and Neville all sat down them around them.

George looked up in time to see Draco pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly, "he wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," replied Fred with a contemptuous glance at Draco. Romi looked over and started to snigger with the image.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George, "they're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they," said Fred. Romi glanced at Fred and said.

"That is what they do, right?" she asked seriously.

"Of course," Fred said looking at her confused. "You felt it, didn't you?"

"I mean… is that what they are designed to do?" Romi asked.

"Yeah, I think so," George answered.

"But not to make you pass out?" Harry asked dully.

"Forget it Harry," said George bracingly, "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worse place he'd ever been. He came back all weak and shaking… they suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

Neville passed Romi her timetable as he stared over his. Romi glanced at it and smiled. She would be starting her anatomy course with Madam Pomfrey today, right after Care of Magical Creatures. Romi glanced at Neville's timetable. He was taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as well as Magical Theory.

"Why did you take Magical Theory?" Romi asked.

"Gran said I should," Neville replied, with a sigh. "She thought it would make the rest of my classes easier."

"Yeah… well… it might," Romi replied. "I doubt I'll be able to help you with that…"

"I think Hermione's taking it," Neville said. "I can ask her."

Hermione was also examining her new timetable.

"Ooh, good," she said, "we're starting some new subjects today."

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over his shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock Divination and underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies and-" Ron leaned closer to the timetable disbelieving, "look – underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly, "of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then-"

"Pass the marmalade," she said.

"But-"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable is a bit full?" Hermione snapped, "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and absented mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly passing on the way to the staff table, "yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready… hope it's okay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table still swinging the polecat.

"I wonder what he been getting ready," said Neville with a slightly hint of worry leaking into his voice.

"Well, be sure to let me know," Ginny said, her eyes watching the polecat swing from Hagrid's hand. Romi, Neville and Ginny left the Great Hall a couple of minutes later, Ginny left them on her way to History of Magic and Neville and Romi made attempts to navigate their way to the North Tower. It took them much longer than expected and soon they were thoroughly lost quite soon. Romi stood with her hands on her hips looking around, while Neville attempted to catch his breath.

"I think stairs will be the death of me," he said. "Absolutely. It'll be stairs."

"I thought I was going to be the death of you," Romi said off handedly.

"One day you'll led me up a never ending flight of stairs, that's my theory," Neville joked.

"Sounds like you'll be good at Divination already," Romi replied.

"Ha, that's a laugh," Neville replied. "I'm only good at not being good."

Romi frowned at him, ready to retort, but then something caught her eye. She grabbed Neville's hand and pointed to the landing across from them.

"Did you see that?" she demanded.

"What?" Neville said, squinting to where she pointed.

"I thought I saw…" Romi trailed off. There was silence as they stared across the way. Then quite clearly a lizard, at least a foot long and jet-black, leapt onto the railing. Neville jumped backwards, grabbing Romi's arm. The lizard looked over to them and then scampered away.

"Quick!" Romi said. She bolted for the staircase that would lead them there. Neville followed her and they chased after the lizard. It scuttled down a secret passage way and suddenly climbed up a railing and jumped. Romi and Neville rocketed after it, got to the railing and leaned over.

Suddenly the lizard soared up in front of them, on black, leathery wings, and they both ducked. Romi stood again quickly and leaned out looking up. There was nothing that she could see.

"What was that?" Neville demanded.

"I don't know," Romi said, leaning back. "But I think I've seen it before…"

"It was a dragon! It was a lizard with wings!" Neville squeaked.

"Just because it was a lizard with wings doesn't mean it was a dragon," Romi said, the something caught her eye. "Look!" she pointed to a plaque on the wall across from them.

"North Tower," Neville read. "We're in the North Tower?" he questioned. Romi looked up again.

"I think we will be, once we climb up," she said. "Come on, let's go before we're late."

The spiral staircase seemed to go up for ever and ever, and Romi was just started to think that she needed to sit down she was so dizzy when they came to a dead end room, filled with their class. It was completely circular with nothing but a trap door in the ceiling with the writing 'Sybill Trelawney, Professor of Divination'

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared moments later, and a long silvery ladder descended straight to Harry's feet.

"After you," Ron said and Harry started to climb the ladder. They all formed a queue and ascended into the room above.

Romi emerged in the strangest looking classroom she had ever set foot in. In fact, it did not look like a classroom at all; more like a cross between someone's attic and an old fashioned teashop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; curtains were drawn and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stifling warm, and the fire, which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece, was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large, copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery balls and a huge array of teacups.

A soft, misty of voice suddenly came out of the shadows.

"Welcome," it said, "how nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin, had large glasses that magnified her eyes to several time their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto pouffes. Romi sat beside Neville, near to Harry, Ron and Hermione's table. She was looking around the room sceptically.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire, "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before, I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all the magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went one, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face.

Romi however was starting to wish that she hadn't agreed to take this course. She couldn't help but feel that future was like a stream, constantly changing and forming different outcomes based on the choices of ordinary people; it would be too difficult to predict exactly what would happen and once you did predict something, surely it would be easy to change?

"It is a gift granted to the few," Professor Trelawney said, "you boy!" she said, suddenly to Neville, "is your grandmother well?"

"I – I think so," Neville replied, looking uncertainly at her, and then glancing apprehensively at Romi.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville squeaked a little and looked terrified at Romi. She put a comforting hand on his arm and tried to give him an expression to remain calm. Professor Trelawney continued placidly, "we will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. First term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patel, "beware a red haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him.

"In the summer term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the Crystal Ball – if we have finished with fire-omens that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of the flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter one of our number will leave us for ever."

There was a very tense silence after this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, me dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading, it will happen on Friday, the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled slightly. Romi narrowed her eyes, she couldn't tell that Lavender was dreading anything – at least she wouldn't have been until Professor Trelawney said so.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink; drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer. Wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterned using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh and dear-" she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first up, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups, when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "one of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

Neville quickly swept it up and went to get another teacup. Romi stopped him and picked out a blue one for him instead, and motioning for him to follow her, they got their tea and sat down. Neville looked thoroughly rattled about the whole experience. They drank their tea in silence and then swilled the dregs as instructed and drained them. Neville's teacup rattled against the saucer.

"Will you calm down!" Romi hissed at him.

"Seriously?" Neville retorted. "First a dragon in the hallway, now a doomsday predictor?"

"She's hardly predicted doomsday," Romi said. "She predicted you would break a cup – anyone that knows you would be able to predict that when you're nervous you'd break something."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know me, does she?" Neville questioned. "And with the Dementors and not seeing Captain, and Elena's still out there, and the protection spell on my house and-"

"Neville!" Romi interrupted taking his hand. "Calm down. It's just class. That's all we're dealing with right now. Just class."

Neville took a deep breath and then went a little red. "Sorry," he said, rubbing his hand. "I don't know why I suddenly started thinking all that."

"The danger of letting your mind run away from you," Romi said. "What's on your hand?" she asked taking it and holding it up. It looked like a shallow bite mark.

"I don't know how I got that, it wasn't there earlier," Neville said looking at. "Could be from anything."

"Yeah, could be," replied Romi. She released his hand and flipped her cup over again, all of the tea having drained away. "Give me your cup."

Neville passed it over and took hers.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

Romi frowned trying to see something in the mass of soggy brown stuff.

"This is ridiculous," Romi muttered.

"You can at least try," Neville said.

"I think you might have a moon," said Romi, staring into Neville's cup. "Meaning unexpected discoveries, perhaps new ideas?" Neville watched her carefully, holding Romi's own cup in his hands. Romi focused on the cup in front of her, staring down at them. Slowly, though she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but the tea dregs shifted. "A house," Romi said softly, "Success." It changed again. "A quill. A challenge." It shifted again. "A raven," she said. "Fear." It shifted again. "A dragon."

The dregs in the teacup burst into flames, and Romi dropped it in surprise. The cup shattered and the fire went out. Romi stared at it. Professor Trelawney glided over.

"Are you alright, my dear?" she asked, looking down at the shattered cup.

"Fine!" Romi said swiftly. "Must have had a chip on it," Romi said quickly, "caught my finger, dropped it in surprise."

"Hmm," was all Professor Trelawney said, and she leaned over looking straight at Romi. "Did you see anything in it before you dropped it?"

"No," Romi said quickly. Professor Trelawney's large eyes were extremely unnerving. "Nothing."

Neville stared at Romi with wide eyes.

Professor Trelawney sighed, "very well. The dustpan is over there, be careful not to cut yourself, and next time look closer and unleash the Inner Eye."

She swept away and Romi looked to Neville.

"I do not like what you just said," Neville said in a hushed whispered.

"What did I say?" Romi asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Neville said, putting her cup down and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Not really," she said, "I remember seeing the tea leaves changing shape."

"You were talking!" Neville insisted. "I swear! You said – what did you say? – you said a moon, house, quill and raven. And then you said 'dragon' and the tealeaves caught fire -"

"Yes," Romi interrupted. "I remember that bit. That's really strange, I don't remember _saying_ the rest…"

"Last year…" Neville said quietly. "You saw something happen to me and Ginny right? And you changed it… like you saw the future and you did something about it…"

"Neville, I'm not a Seer," Romi said nervously.

"But what if you are," Neville whispered. "I mean really one – not like her." He motioned to Professor Trelawney.

A sharp pain sliced through Romi's left hand and she looked to it quickly. The old scar on her palm was searing, but it was not open. Romi looked at Neville, worried. He was watching her intently.

Romi was about to say something when Harry let out a snort of laughter behind them that caught Professor Trelawney's attention and came swiftly over.

"Let me see that dear," she said disapprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. Professor Trelawney stared into the teacup rotating it counter clockwise.

"The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"Well everyone knows that," Hermione said in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney just stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Hermione, "everyone knows about Harry and You Know Who."

Romi stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china as Neville jumped at the sound and smashed Romi's cup. Professor Trelawney, hastily put Harry's cup down as though she really wanted to get as far away from it as possible and sank down into an empty chair.

"My dear boy – my poor dear boy – no – it is kinder not to say – no – don't ask me…"

"What is it Professor?" asked Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got up and started to press around their table trying to get a good look at Harry's cup. Romi however was the first one to pick it up, and he let her do it.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" Harry asked, though most of the room had clapped their hands to their mouths utterly shocked.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" Professor Trelawney cried, looking shocked that Harry did not understand. "The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy – it is the omen – the worst omen – the omen of death."

Romi stared into the cup. She could see nothing of the sort.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," Hermione said, having got up off her chair and gone around to Romi.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with a certain amount of dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side behind Romi.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

Romi turned the cup again; she still could not see anything that looked like a Grim – or a donkey for that matter.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" snapped Harry taking everyone by surprise, now nobody seemed to want to look at him; Romi continued to stare into his cup.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney, in her mistiest voice, "yes… please pack away you things…"

Harry pried his cup out of Romi's hands, and without looking at her, took it back to Professor Trelawney. The class was very subdued as they packed away their books and closed their bags.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear-" she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hard to catch up."

Romi and Neville descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding staircase in silence, and then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson.

"If that wasn't a interesting first lesson, I don't know what was," Neville muttered. He stopped in the hallway, and Romi halting with him they waited until everyone had passed by them. "Did Professor Dumbledore ever say anything?" Neville asked her as the hallway emptied. "I mean, he's been training you to calm your mind or something?"

Romi paused for a moment and then said, "he has suggested… that it might possible – but just possible! That I might one day be able to See things."

"I think you've already started," Neville said. "With everything that happened last year, I definitely think that you've got it."

Romi was silent and after a minute they started walking again towards Transfiguration. They reached the first floor when Neville spoke again.

"Well, you certainly are full of weird tricks," he said with a laugh. "You're an animagus –"

"Shh!" Romi said quickly, looking around.

Neville lowered his voice; "You can turn into a Hawk, you can See the future, you can create myth into realty, wield a disappearing sword, fight off a mad woman, and are fantastic at History of Magic."

"That last one really doesn't have to be added to the list," Romi muttered.

"No, I mean, seriously. I feel like you know more about the History of Magic than the textbook does," Neville said.

They arrived at Transfiguration with little time to spare, even though they had left so early. Romi and Neville got seats near the back of the class. She couldn't help but notice that the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at Harry, as though he was about to drop dead at any moment.

Romi barely paid attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying about Animagi, being one herself she felt she did not need to learn much else on the subject. She barely saw it when Professor McGonagall transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle marking around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Professor McGonagall asked annoyed, changing back quickly, "not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everyone's head turned towards Harry again, but no body spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and-"

"Ah of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning, "there is no need to say any more Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," Harry said finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, "then you know should, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-" Professor McGonagall broke off, and Romi could see that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter of fact tone, "you look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed, and Harry looked visibly better. But not everyone was convinced, however, Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "but what about Neville's cup?"

When Transfiguration was over, they joined the thundering crowd towards the Great Hall for lunch. Romi and Neville found Ginny and sat with her.

"How was History of Magic?" Romi asked.

"Boring," Ginny replied. "I hear you had a more interesting first class than me?"

"Oh yes, very interesting," Romi replied. "What with death omens and everything."

Ginny smiled slightly, "you don't believe it do you?"

Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down beside them. Ron was looking very preoccupied.

"You heard what Professor McGonagall said," Hermione said happily, pushing a large bowl of stew towards Ron.

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but did not start.

"Harry," he said in a low serious voice, "you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry, "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys."

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's – that's bad," he said, "my – my uncle Bilius saw one and – and he died twenty-four hours later."

"And he told you this before he died?" Hermione asked. "That just ridiculous. Like, someone's just told you your going to die and so just off you pop?"

"I'm not going to die," Harry said through gritted teeth. He looked at Romi beside him and said earnestly. "Do you think I'm going to die, Romi?"

Romi watched him with narrowed eyes, calculating.

"Yes," she said after a moment. The rest of the table looked at her startled. "I give you about, hmm, eighty to ninety years left."

Ginny giggled, breaking the tension.

"There we go," Neville said, smiling. "That settles it! If Romi says it, it must be so!"

Harry smiled looking a little more relieved, but Ron didn't seem to be convinced. Hermione opened her bag and took out her new Arithmancy book and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said searching for her page, "a lot of guesswork if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being rubbish at something for a change!" Ron spat. He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was complete rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away. Romi watched her stalk away and glanced back at Neville and Ginny.

"What a dramatic table we are today," Romi said lightly.

Romi was happy to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had disappeared; the sky was a clear, pale grey and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Romi and Neville made their way down toward Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest in silence. Romi looked to the lake as they past it. Ever since first year she had always felt a little protective over it and wanted to check up on it every now and then. A large tentacle popped out of the water and waved. Neville and Romi waved back enthusiastically.

Romi looked towards Hagrid's hut again and looked at the group of students already arrived there. Draco's white blond hair stuck out of the crowd and she realised that they were having class with the Slytherins. Draco was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called, as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh, today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one terrifying second Romi thought that Hagrid was going to take them into the Forest, she had had too many bad experiences already in there. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing inside.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" he called, "that's it – make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" said Draco, cold and drawling.

He was holding his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ that was still bound shut with the belt the manager in Flourish and Blotts had given him – the book was shuddering; trying to break loose. Other people took their out too, some, had roped their books shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with bull clips.

"Yeh've got to stroke 'em," Hagrid said a little annoyed, "goodness me."

He took Hermione's copy, ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite him, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

There was silence for a moment as the class stroked their books. Neville pulled his out and didn't quite manage to keep a tight enough hold on it before it attacked him. Romi jumped back in surprise, and then, to the laughter of the rest of the group, she managed to calm Neville's book. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"You're having quite a day," she said, passing him back the book.

"Thanks," he said, his hair wild in his face.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said loudly, attempting to keep Hagrid's first class a success.

"Oh yes, terribly funny," said Draco sneering, "really witty, giving us book that tries to rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Draco looked slightly surprised, then grinned.

"Right then," Hagrid said a little sternly, interrupting Harry and Draco, "so yeh've got your books, I'll just go get yer creatures…"

He strode away into the Forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Draco loudly, "that oaf teachers classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated. Draco looked at him again, as though scaling to see if he could take him in a fight, and walked forward a few steps. Harry stood his ground; only Draco seemed to have something else catch his attention.

"Dementor! Dementor!" he cried, pointing behind Harry. Harry whipped around to see nothing. Draco and the rest Slytherins howled with laughter. Romi could not stop the snicker that escaped her and Harry glared her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting towards them was a magnificent creature. It had the body, hind legs and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of what seemed to be a giant eagle, with a cruel, steel-coloured beak and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on its front legs were half a foot long and deadly. The beast had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, held in the vast hand of Hagrid who came jogging into the paddock behind the creature.

"Gee up there!" roared Hagrid, shaking the chain and urging the creature towards the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creature to the fence.

"A Hippogriff," Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at the beast. "Beau'iful, isn' he?"

Romi just stared unbelievably at Hagrid.

"So," said Hagrid rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to; Harry, Ron, and Hermione however, approached the fence cautiously. Romi was about to take a step, but Neville grabbed her arm, his eyes wide.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs, is they're proud," said Hagrid, "easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh ever do."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were not listening, they were talking in an undertone that travelled to where Romi was standing. She had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued, "it's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, an' yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' well… we'll get to that later."

Romi exchanged a glance with Harry.

"Right, then, "Hagrid continued, "who wants to go first?" he turned to look at the Hippogriff for a moment, and everybody took a step back, except Harry who wasn't paying attention.

"Great, Harry!" Hagrid said when he turned around. Harry looked surprised behind him to see that the class had all stepped away.

"Oh, Harry, don't forget your tea leaves!" Parvati whispered.

Harry ignored her but walked forward and he climbed over the Paddock fence.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He slipped off Buckbeak's leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Romi saw Draco's eyes narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," Hagrid was saying quietly, "Yeh've got ter keep eye contact, now try not ter blink – Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Buckbeak turned his head to stare at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid, "tha's it, Harry… now, bow…"

Harry gave a short bow. Romi glanced at Hermione and Ron who were both watching apprehensively.

The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at Harry, it did not move. Neville started to whimper beside Romi.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried, "right – back away, now, Harry, easy does it-"

But then to the surprise of everyone the Hippogriff suddenly bent his scaly front knees and sank in to what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry," said Hagrid ecstatically, clapping hard as the rest of the class gave an unenthusiastic applause. Romi sighed, relieved, and started clapping too.

"See," she said to Neville, "no harm done."

"Right," Hagrid said, "yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on."

Harry reluctantly moved towards the Hippogriff and reached out towards him. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriffs closed his eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. The class finally broke out into a proper applause, though Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were looking highly disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid, "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

"What?" Harry said alarmed, but Hagrid ignored him.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," Hagrid was saying, "an' mind yeh don' pull out any of his feathers our, he won' like that…"

Harry hesitantly put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto his back. Buckbeak then stood and ruffled his feathers.

"Go on then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriff's hindquarters. Romi watched with apprehension as without warning, twelve foot wings flapped open on either side of the Hippogriff and it took off.

"This is ridiculous," Draco murmured as they watched the Hippogriff fly around the paddock.

"You sound like you're jealous, Draco," Romi said, "maybe you should have volunteered."

"Don't be absurd, Romi," Draco said to her, "why would I be jealous?"

"Because you usually are," Romi muttered, she was feeling too anxious about Harry to really think about what she was saying.

Draco glared at her; most of the class was staring at them.

"I do not get jealous," said Draco, "I can do that just as well as he can."

Harry landed again in the field and Hagrid helped him off of Buckbeak and took him to the side for a moment.

"I'll show you," Draco said, and walked past her.

Romi had a sudden very bad feeling, "wait!" she said trying to grab onto his arm, "no!" but he shook her off and strode out into paddock.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco said striding up to Buckbeak, who suddenly went all on edge his feathers taunt. "You great ugly brute?"

"Draco, no!" Romi cried but it was too late. Hagrid jumped up try and stop Buckbeak, but his razor sharp talons had already sliced through Draco's arm.

Hagrid was immediately wrestling Buckbeak back into his leather collar; dragging him away from Draco who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes. Romi rushed into the paddock, to where Draco was lying.

"Oh, it's killed me!" Draco yelled, "I'm dying! It's killed me!"

"Don't be over dramatic!" Romi snapped. She pulled off the hood of Draco's robes and wrapped it tightly around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be fine!" Hagrid said desperately at their side, "it's – it's just a scratch."

"Hagrid!" Romi said firmly, standing up, "he has to be taken to the hospital wing!"

Hagrid nodded once and swept Draco up in his great arms easily, and he ran up the slope towards the castle. Romi watched them go, standing behind. Neville walked up to her first. She was vaguely aware that there was blood on her hands and sleeves.

Very shaken, the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid, Romi could not help notice that they should be yelling at her.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas, Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

"Actually it was her fault!" said one Slytherin girl with glasses, that Romi did not recognize, pointed a finger at Romi, "she provoked him."

Romi opened her mouth to respond but Harry cut in first.

"That's ridiculous," snapped Harry, "even if Romi said something, its Malfoy's fault he wasn't paying attention in the lesson."

They climbed the stone steps that led in to the deserted Entrance Hall.

"I'm going to see if he's all right," Pansy said, Romi just glared out right at her.

"Shouldn't you be going too, Romi?" Neville said beside her. Those around them looked at her confused.

"What?" Romi asked bewildered.

"Your next class is with Madam Pomfrey," Neville said. "And you might be able to explain what happened…"

"Right," Romi said, "I should do that, shouldn't I."

Romi gave a little wave to Neville and then hopped up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing. She kept her distance so that she wouldn't have to be anywhere near Pansy.

Romi carefully slid into the Hospital Wing. Hagrid was standing looking highly worried and very frightened by the doorway, while Madam Pomfrey was wrapped a long bandage around Draco's arm – who looked paler than Romi expected.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey was saying, "keep these on for a few days or so. So the new skin and muscles have a chance to get used to it all right?"

Draco only looked angry, sitting on one of the beds, and did not respond. He didn't even notice when Romi walked in. Pansy was simpering beside his bed.

"Ah, Romi," Madam Pomfrey said, standing up, "good, you're here early, excellent."

"Romi, wha' are you doin' here?" Hagrid asked nervously.

"I'm taking a course with Madam Pomfrey," Romi replied, as Pansy glared at her.

"I want you to stay here tonight," Madam Pomfrey told Draco, "just the one night."

Draco glanced to Romi and then continued to stay on the bed.

"You can go, Hagrid," Madam Pomfrey said to him, "he'll be fine."

"All – all righ' if – if you need me," Hagrid murmured and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at Pansy for a moment who walked straight to Draco asking him how much it hurt.

Draco glanced at Romi but answered Pansy.

"Romi," Madam Pomfrey called, "would you come with me for a moment."

"Sure," Romi answered and looking to Draco again followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.

"I'm glad you thought to wrap that wound," Madam Pomfrey said while she was searching for something. "It was quick thinking. Always keep pressure on a bleeding wound if you can do nothing else."

"Well, I just thought – that shouldn't be on the outside, let's try and keep it on the inside," Romi replied. Madam Pomfrey turned around and handed Romi a stack of Healer's robes. "These are for me?" Romi asked unsure.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey replied, "Even though it's just an anatomy course, if you are going to be spending large amounts of time in here, I may need your help with things, I do not want contamination of anything and we must do our best to prevent it. So if you would change quickly, wash your hands and arms and tie up your hair, please, dear…"

Madam Pomfrey made sure that the blinds were closed and shut the door tightly, waiting just out side as Romi stripped off her school robes and stepped into the crisp Healers robes. They were just pair of long pants, with many, many pockets, and a loose v-neck t-shirt with even more pockets.

She washed her hands and arms at the sink, and the water ran away red. Romi looped her hair behind her head tying it in to a bun and stepped out of the office.

Madam Pomfrey looked her over, "very good," she said finally, "You have your textbooks I assume?" she said motioning Romi to follow her to the far end of the wing where a desk had been set up.

"Yes," Romi replied.

"Very good," Madam Pomfrey said. She paused at the desk, invited Romi to sit down and then continued talking. "The most important thing you should know before starting the course – is that no matter what magic you possess and what kind of wand you wield, your body is still human. As many injuries you can receive through magic you can receive without magic. It is important to know every aspect of the body, where everything is inside, and how everything works, down to every cell."

Romi nodded intrigued.

"We won't be going to fast," Madam Pomfrey said. "I want to make sure that you understand everything fully and completely."

"Okay," Romi said.

"Also I'd like to make this course easy for you, if you prefer visual and tactile aids that can certainly be done, whatever way you like to learn best," she said.

"Um… I'm not really sure. I'm good with instructions…" Romi said, thinking. She'd never really had much of an opportunity to examine how she learnt.

"Alright, well, we'll start with reading. I have to fill out paperwork on Mr Malfoy, so please read the first ten pages of _The Human Body_ and then we can have a discussion about it."

"Alright," Romi said. "That sounds easy enough."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and then bustled off towards her office. Romi watched her go and waited until the door was shut when she got out of her chair and went to Draco's bed.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Isn't that a stupid question?" Draco replied.

"What else do you want to me say?" Romi said, "I tried to stop you."

"You know, you can be really cruel in public?" Draco said, shifting in his bed.

"I guess we have something in common then," Romi replied, sitting down on his bed. Draco contemplated her for a moment.

"Why did you try to stop me?" he asked.

"I don't know I just had a bad feeling," Romi replied, "I'm sorry for provoking you."

"You didn't really," Draco muttered. "It would have probably happened anyways."

"Unlikely," Romi replied. "Though you did get to spend some loving minutes with Pansy." She teased.

Draco made an exasperated noise. "I wasn't sure how to tell her to go away. Thankfully she had class."

Romi smiled but then looked to his arm. It was wrapped up in white bandages, and cleaned up now. Draco followed her gaze.

"I'll be fine," he said, softly. "Might milk it a bit though. Could be useful."

Romi couldn't help but smile.

"That would be very you," she replied.

"Than that settles it," he said leaning forward. "I'll milk it for as long as I can." He kissed her quickly, but then Madam Pomfrey's door open and Romi dashed back to the desk, hurried opened the book and pretended that she had been reading the entire time.

"Are you all right to stay here, Romi?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "I'll only be a moment giving this to the Headmaster, alright?"

"Sure," Romi replied, looking up from her book. Madam Pomfrey departed and Romi turned back to her book. She didn't have a chance to talk to Draco again as when Madam Pomfrey came back they spent the rest of the hour talking and discussing the workings of an individual cell in the human body.

Romi left the Hospital Wing carrying her school robes in her book bag and headed for Gryffindor Tower. She got to the seventh floor just as Ginny and Neville were walking out of it.

"Hey, we we're just coming to look for you," Ginny said.

"What happened?" Neville asked. Romi turned around and walked down to the Great Hall with both of them.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him up," Romi answered. "He'll have the bandages on a few days. New skin and muscles and everything. Any news on Hagrid?"

"Nothing," Neville replied. "Though I'd bet you anything that Malfoy's Dad's already heard about it."

"Probably," Romi replied.

"Well, the rest of the school certainly has," said Ginny with a sigh. "I bet that Pansy Parkinson has been telling the whole school that Hagrid will be sacked."

"I hate that girl," Romi muttered.

"Will he?" Neville asked, talking over Romi.

"Maybe," Ginny replied, "A hippogriff isn't exactly the best way to start a new class with people who've never done anything with magical creatures before."

"I bet that'll be the last interesting class for a while," Romi said, as they made it to the Great Hall. It was already full of people eating dinner, and full of whispers and mimes of the tale. Romi could see Pansy with her head together with a bunch of Slytherins.

They sat together at the Gryffindor table and had just made their way through their dinners when Luna Lovegood came up to them.

"Hullo," she said quietly.

"Hey, Luna!" Romi said cheerfully. "Grab a seat."

Luna sat down beside Ginny, who offered her some cake.

"How was your first day?" Romi asked. "We had a hell of a day."

"I heard," Luna replied. "I didn't know you were good with Healing."

Romi looked surprised, between Neville and Ginny.

"That part made it into the tale?" Romi asked bewildered.

"Oh, yeah, well a Gryffindor rushing to the aid of a Slytherin isn't something you see every day," Neville replied. "Even if you're cousins."

"My day wasn't as interesting as all that," Luna said. "But I'm glad to hear that no one was seriously injured."

"We'll see about that," Romi said darkly. "When my Uncle gets his fingers in it."

They ate their way through dessert quietly and then Ginny suggested that they go to the study hall. She wanted to start on her Potions homework and Romi and Neville had Transfiguration to do. They were just standing up and leaving, when Romi noticed that Luna was still hesitating around her vacant seat.

"Well, come along, Luna!" Romi called to her. Luna smiled and skipped after them.


	7. Chapter 7: Worst Fears

– Chapter Seven –

_Worst Fears_

Draco did not reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning. He turned up when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm still covered in bandages and bound up in a sling.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Draco putting on a brave sort of grimace, but Romi saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle and she rolled her eyes.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly. Romi turned back to Neville and huffed. He was so focused on this new potion they were making that he barely glanced up. He was sweating, reading the instructions over and over again.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution, and it was not going well for Neville. Romi was staring into a bright, acid green potion while Neville's potion was;

"Orange, Longbottom?" said Severus, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Did you not hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was need? Did I not state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling, he looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

Romi opened her mouth to say something when Hermione interrupted her.

"Please sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right-"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Severus coldly, and Hermione went pink as Neville.

"Longbottom at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Severus moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Romi!" he squeaked, looking to her in a panic.

"Okay, relax," she muttered. "Start by adding powder newt tail, exactly one teaspoon."

Neville did as he was told and Romi slowly and quietly gave instructions to him for the next fifteen minutes, making sure that he was doing it right.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now," Severus interrupted the silence, "This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Romi continued to mutter instructions as she packed away the rest of her ingredients.

When the end of the lesson was in sight, Severus strode over to Neville who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather round," said Severus, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Romi waited tensed as she watched Severus feed Neville's toad some of the now green potion. There was a tense moment of silence then there was a pop and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling on Severus' hand.

The Gryffindor's burst into applause and Romi sighed, smiling. Severus pulled out a bottle to return Trevor to normal.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Severus, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Romi."

"You told Hermione not to help him!" Romi protested. Severus turned her chair and leaned over her, startling Romi. He was not wearing his happy to see her face at all.

"I will not tolerate anyone speaking back to me in my class and that includes you," he said severely, "understand?"

Romi nodded slightly, too stunned to argue.

"Good," he replied. "Class dismissed."

He released Romi's chair and swept back up to the front of the classroom. Romi sat there for a moment and then got up with the rest of the class, waited for Neville and they left.

"Thanks," he said, looking utterly relieved that they had left Potions. "Though I'm sorry you got yelled at. He doesn't do that very often with you does he?"

"I don't think he's ever yelled at me," Romi said with a sigh. "He's been angry… but not quite like that."

"I'm not very useful after all," Neville said heavily. "You saved Trevor from being poisoned and got yelled at because you had to fix my mistakes."

"Stop thinking about it, Neville," Romi insisted. "I would have done it anyways."

Neville did not reply and went sadly to the Great Hall for lunch.

Professor Lupin was not there when they arrived at their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills and parchment, and were chatting aimlessly when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said, "would you please all put your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

There were a few curious looks exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts class before, unless one counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready, "if you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in mid air and stuffing the nearest key hole with chewing gum.

Peeves did not look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away, then he wiggled his curly toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin," Peeves sang, "loony, loopy, Lupin, loony, loopy, Lupin-"

Rude and unmanageable that Peeves was, he usually showed some respect towards the teachers. The class looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this, and much to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad tempered failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder, "please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves.

The wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves left nostril. He whirled right way up and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," replied Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff room door.

"Inside please," said Professor Lupin, opening the door and holding it open for the students to file past him.

The staff room was a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, and was completely empty aside from one teacher, Professor Snape. He looked up as the class filed, made eye contact with Romi, but his expression did not change.

"Leave it open, Lupin," he said, as Professor Lupin was about to shut the door, "I'd rather not watch this." He strode towards the door with his billowing black robes behind him. He paused when he reached the door. "Perhaps no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom, I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Black is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet and Romi grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. She glared at her godfather. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

If it were possible Neville's went even redder, and Severus' lip curled but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the end of the room, where there was nothing except an old wardrobe in which the teacher kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly, as a few people jumped backwards in alarm, "there's a Boggart in there."

Most of the students seemed to feel that this was reason to worry. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus was eyeing the now rattling doorknob with apprehension.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said, "it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Romi did not like where this conversation was leading too.

"Which means," Professor Lupin continued, ignoring Neville's small splutter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused, which should he become? A headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practise the charm without wands first. After me please… _Riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus," the class chanted.

"Good," said Professor Lupin, "very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward with a little push from Romi, looking as though he was heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin, "first things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in world?"

Neville's lips moved but nothing came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, and then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed, Professor Lupin smiled and Neville grinned apologetically around the room.

"Professor Snape… yes, frightens all… I believe you live with your grandmother is that right?" Lupin said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either," Neville almost squeaked.

"It won't," said Professor Lupin softly, "can you pick her clothes, only her clothes in your mind?"

"Yes, she has-"

"We don't need to hear it, as long as you know, we'll know," Lupin interrupted.

Neville nodded gulping.

"Now here's what I want you to do," Professor Lupin said and then whispered in Neville's ear, "when that Boggart comes out I want you to picture Professor Snape in your grandmothers clothes."

There was a ripple of laughter for those who had caught what Professor Lupin said, Neville looked startled.

"Can you do that?" Professor Lupin asked him, Neville nodded still looking shocked and frightened.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to turn his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor to the rest of the class, "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went very quiet and Romi glanced nervously around the room. She caught Draco's eye, feeling very anxious and already scared. He and his little gang of Slytherins had been hovering in the back of class glaring at Professor Lupin. But now, he was watching her with a worried look.

"Everyone ready?" asked Professor Lupin. Most of the class nodded and was rolling up their sleeves. Romi glanced to the door, she wondered if she could slip out of it without anyone noticing.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin, "let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… everyone back, now so Neville can get a clear shot-"

They all retreated, Romi attempted to get closer to the door, but Professor Lupin called their attention before she made it there.

"On the count of three Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his wand at the handle of the wardrobe. Neville nodded and lifted his own wand, his face determined and his sleeves pushed up. "One – two – there – now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Romi's godfather stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Severus was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R-r-riddikulus!" stuttered Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack and Severus stumbled. He was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and swinging a hug crimson handbag from his hand.

There was an explosion of laughter and Romi tried inching towards the door. The Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati!"

Parvati stepped forward looking determined. There was a moment when the Boggart shifted and a large Mummy appeared. Romi looked towards the door again, but she could not see a way of getting to it. She looked back to Draco again, he was standing, ignoring the rest of his group looking at Romi. Parvati defeated her Boggart-Mummy.

"Seamus!"

Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black and a skeletal, green tinged face, a Banshee. She opened her mouth wide, and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek. Many of the students clapped their hands over their ears, including Romi.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat, her voice was now gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then – crack! – became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before – crack! – becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused," shouted Lupin, "we're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward, wand outstretched.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over, and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean, and there was a loud snap, the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Romi, you next!"

Romi didn't move. She just stood there, staring at the path that the class had created for her to walk forward. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her hands shaking.

"Come on, Romi!" said Lupin, motioning for her to come up. Romi felt someone poke her in the back, though she had no idea who, and she found herself walking forward slowly towards the Boggart. Everyone fell away and then she was at the front of the class. Crack! The Boggart changed and Romi looked straight up. She wasn't thinking she was just trying not to panic.

There were murmurs behind her with the class.

"Steady, Romi," Professor Lupin said encouragingly.

Romi took a few breaths, calming her breathing and her heart rate. She tried to think about the technique that Dumbledore had taught her. She closed her eyes and it was working. But then large groaning cracks rumbled through the classroom, and Romi felt like her heart stopped. Romi opened her eyes and looked straight down.

She was standing on ice. Everywhere below her was ice; groaning and then a splinter came from underneath her.

Her wand clattered to the ground and she shut her eyes.

"_Come on, Draco!" five-year-old Romi called, waving at her cousin. Draco stood in the doorway of the house, bundled up, his cheeks bright red. _

"_It's f-f-freezing!" he stuttered. Romi ran up to him, her red hair loose behind her and her breath coming out in puffs. _

"_Come on!" she said grabbing his hand. "You'll warm up once we start skating!" _

_She dragged him off the landing and towards the lake. _

"_You two be careful!" Hector said, coming around the side of the house with an armful of firewood in his hand. _

"_We'll stay near the edge, daddy!" Romi said looking back to him, and wiping her hair out of her eyes. "You said, the middle is deeper so it doesn't freeze as fast."_

"_That's my girl," Hector said. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes, okay?"_

"_Yup!" Romi said, her and Draco turned back to the lake. The sky was perfect blue today and the ice on the lake was clear. _

"_I don't know, Romi," Draco said once he got there, and looked at the ice. "Are you sure you do this every year?"_

"_Every year!" Romi insisted. She dropped to the ground and started putting her skates on. Draco hesitated a moment longer and then sat beside her in the snow. It took Romi less than a minute to get out on the ice. She was very good, and kept to the edge of the lake. _

_Draco had his skates on, but he was still hesitating at the edge of the lake. _

"_Come on!" Romi said gliding up to him. "You'll warm up as soon as you get out here."_

"_I've never done this before," Draco said apprehensively. Romi took his hands, and pulled him out onto the lake. Twice in the first minute he fell over, but before long he could stand up and skate a little while. He was still having difficulty turning, but was making good progress._

_Romi was enjoying herself immensely. She had taken her scarf, hat and mitts off already, and would have taken her coat off too if she could get away with it. Draco was even starting to smile. _

_Romi would skate past him very fast, which freaked him out quite well, and had tested quite a large area around the lake bank. Romi was just at her farthest point into the lake when she looked up to the house that her grandfather owned and saw that her mother and father, and aunt and uncle were on their way down with their skates in their hands. _

_Romi reached out a hand and waved, then went up on her tippy toes to wave at them. Her mother saw her waving and gave a big wave back. Romi dropped her heels back down with a smack, and looked to Draco. _

_He was much closer to the edge and grinning at her. For one moment everything was good. Then suddenly there was a groaning and cracking at her feet. Romi looked down and saw the ice shattering under her skates. Romi looked up panicked to Draco._

"_Draco!" she screamed before the ice broke under her feet and she went crashing down into the water. It was like inhaling ice. Every segment of her skin was frozen instantly, shooting down into her, and clasping around her heart. Her clothes soaking it up and dragged her down. Romi looked up, but the hole that she had gone down in was filled up with ice and she couldn't see it. _

_She started to panic, having no air and everything was dark and getting darker. She panicked and tried to take a breath, icy water filled her lungs and she blacked out._

Everything seemed blurry, she couldn't discern if she was in a classroom or if she was standing out on ice, ready to go down again. Then suddenly there were footsteps. A body stepped in front of her, and a hand pushing her behind him, and close to him.

It took Romi a moment to figure out who it was, but a second later she could hear Draco saying 'Riddikulus!" loudly. She suddenly remembered where she was. Just in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and she was only supposed to be fighting a Boggart.

"Ron, forward!" she heard Lupin's voice said and then Draco was turning to her. He picked up her wand, and taking her hand walked her through the class that was staring at her, to the back. Romi felt like she was becoming jelly now and all she wanted to do was cry.

Draco got to the back of the class and then silent engulfed her in his arms. She cried silently into his shoulder while he kept her close. Romi was barely aware of what was happening outside of Draco's protective arms. But soon she calmed and stopped crying. She could hear what was happening; there was the sound of laughter and then silence for a moment. Then Professor Lupin saying 'Riddikulus" rather lazily, the sound of a popping balloon and then Professor Lupin calling Neville up to finish him off.

There was a moment when there was silence, then Neville screaming 'Riddikulus' and a roar of laughter.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin, and the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone. Let me see… five points to everyone who tackled the Boggart – ten for Neville because he did it twice – and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," came Harry's voice.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry," Lupin said lightly, "very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarise it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all. Mr. Malfoy."

Romi didn't see why Professor Lupin had called Draco, but judging by how Draco didn't let go of her and everyone sounded like they were leaving, Professor Lupin had asked Draco to stay.

After a moment there was silence and Draco let her go from his tight embrace. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes quickly, and he just looked at her with concern, brushing a couple remaining tears off her face. Romi turned around, still holding onto Draco's arm.

Professor Lupin was alone in the staff room. He paused and then walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Romi choked out, two more tears leaking out.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, my dear," he said kindly coming up to her. "Might I ask…?"

Romi was silent for a moment, her throat muscles working very hard so that she would not cry again.

"We were five," Draco said suddenly. "I was visiting her in Canada, and we decided to go ice skating." Draco paused.

"I see, the ice was not as thick as you thought it was," Professor Lupin said quietly. Romi nodded.

"I went under," Romi said finally. "I don't remember anything else after that. Just waking up in the Hospital."

"Three weeks later," Draco filled in. "She was under for about five minutes before her dad could get to her. I thought she was dead – well she was… for a little while."

"I'm so sorry, Romi," Professor Lupin said. "I didn't know any of you would have a fear that… traumatising."

Romi wiped her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Professor Lupin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Romi nodded. Professor Lupin looked up to Draco.

"You two must be very close," he said lightly, "Not every day that a Slytherin jumps forward to help a Gryffindor."

"No, it isn't," replied Draco.

"Alright, then, if you think you're up to it, Romi, you should go get something to eat. Mr Malfoy will take of you, I am sure," Professor Lupin said, watching Draco closely. Romi nodded, wiped her eyes and took Draco's hand. Draco led her out of the staff room and towards the Great Hall.

"Are you hungry at all?" Draco asked.

Romi sighed, "Not really."

"Then come back to the Common Room with me," Draco said.

"What? Your common room?" asked Romi bewildered.

"Yeah," Draco answered. "Everyone will be at Dinner. It won't matter."

Romi didn't protest and Draco led her down past the Great Hall and then into the hallway to the dungeons. He kept going down and down until they were past all the dungeons until finally they were at a dead end.

Draco said the password and the wall in front of them opened up to a large rectangular room. They walked through the short end of the rectangle and Romi looked to her right. There were staircases over a blazing fire to reach the second floor balcony. Books lined the balcony and there were plenty of comfy looking green armchairs and couches. On either side of the fireplace there was one door, with 'Boys Dormitory' and 'Girls Dormitory' written on them. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of whom Romi could only guess was Salazar Slytherin.

"It's incredible," Romi said staring up around at the books on the second level.

"Look behind you," Draco whispered, behind her.

She turned.

The entire front of the room was one large window looking straight out into the lake. Romi walked forward slowly, amazed. Fish swam by her in great shoals, their little bodies flashing silver-gold from the light of the fireplace behind them. There was still plenty of light outside, and the water was a pale green.

Romi walked straight up to the glass and looked out onto the lake. Suddenly a large pinkish body rushed by the window, large as the whole common room. Romi jumped back a moment, but then a great squid eye appeared, looking at her. She laughed and smiled; she waved to the Giant Squid.

Draco walked up beside her.

"He doesn't normally come around here," Draco said standing beside Romi. "He must like you."

"Thanks," Romi said after a moment, leaning against Draco.

"What for?" asked Draco, putting an arm around her.

"Everything," Romi muttered.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness Grows in the Shadows

– Chapter Eight –

_Darkness grows in the Shadows_

Romi did not leave the Slytherin common room until very late. When the other third year Slytherins came back from dinner, it looked like there might have been a fight. Pansy was furious when she saw Romi and was about to scream at the top of her lungs, when Draco overran her and said firmly and in the most dangerous voice Romi had ever heard him use, that Romi was staying exactly where she was.

Pansy paled at that, and Daphne quickly jumped in to fill the tension. Astoria sat with them and seemed pretty pleased that she was able to spend time with Romi, and none of them, not even Pansy, asked Romi about her Boggart.

Draco saw her to the Marble Staircase at the end of the night, and then with a quick kiss on the check, he sent her upstairs to bed. Romi was dreading walking into the common room and was wishing beyond belief that she could have brought Draco with her.

She arrived at the Fat Lady and stared up at her.

"Well, deary?" she said after a moment, "do you want to go in or not?"

Romi sighed. "_Fortuna Major_," she said and the Fat Lady swung open. Romi forced herself to climb through the hole and arrived in the common room. She didn't know what expect when she arrived, but she was completely relieved when she saw that most of the third years were no longer there. Hermione was sitting at a desk scrambling away at homework with Harry and Ron, the latter who was snoring in his chair, and the former was absent mindedly playing with a quill. None of those three bothered to look up and the only other third year was Neville. He had been sitting with Ginny at the table, but had been clearly waiting for her to come back.

He stood up slightly when she came in, but hesitated, wondering whether she wanted any company. Ginny looked up to at Neville's movement. Romi paused for a moment, and then deciding she should probably tell them, went straight to Neville and sat down beside him. She put her head in her hands, leaning her elbows against the table.

Neville sat down slowly beside her. There was silence for a moment as both Ginny and Neville exchanged glances.

"Did you stay with Draco?" Neville asked quietly.

Romi nodded, but didn't say anything.

"That's good," said Neville, clearly at a loss for words.

Romi took and deep breath and then sat up. "When I was five," she said, keeping her voice very steady. Ginny and Neville watched her, trying not to look too interested. "Draco and I went skating on the ice in the lake in my grandfather's back yard," Romi continued. "I skated out too far, and the ice cracked. I went under and blacked out. Draco tells me that he shouted for my father, who managed to get me back out again. I was not breathing, and very cold. They took me to the Hospital, where I clearly survived, but I was not conscious for three weeks. I have been afraid of ice, in particular, ever since."

There was silence when she finished, and then to her sudden surprise, Neville leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. She was startled for a moment and then hugged him back.

"Thanks," she said when Neville released her.

"Everything we did in first year, and you never told me!" Neville said exasperated. "We spent so much time at the lake."

"It's not water," Romi said, quickly, "I taught myself a long time ago to deal with water. I still don't like being in deep water for very long, but I can do it. It's ice… cracking… just before you go under…"

"That is terrifying," Ginny said softly. "Everyone has a fear, I know, but I think yours is scarier than any of the others that I've heard."

"It's because it's real," Romi answered, she sighed rather shakily, "And it could happen at any time, to any one. Much more likely than a giant spider attacking anyone here."

"Yah," Ginny said, "No kidding."

"I think you should go straight up to bed," Neville stated. "I don't think you'll be doing much homework tonight."

"No, I don't think so," Romi replied, standing up. "I just thought I should tell you."

"Thank you," said Ginny, looking up at her. "For telling us."

Romi smiled and then disappeared up into the Dormitory.

_Warmth and light filled the sky as the sun rose. The birds awoke and the chorus began to sing. An endless view was before her, the sky turning from dark blue to periwinkle to streaks of golden red. She couldn't help but smile; it was so beautiful._

_Then darkness fell, a black wing so immense, it blocked out the sun, sky and stars, bringing fear with it. It settled into her heart, and rooted there, torturing her._

_What could be good? What could be joy? These things could not exist. It was just pain and darkness and fear of the great wing. Tears rolled over her cheeks, but she could not tear her eyes away from the abyss before her. _

_It took everything until she could not even remember herself and her darkness was complete._

Romi woke startled. She found herself in her dormitory, with nothing but the sound of the other sleeping girls. Romi wiped her hair out of her face, and wondered why she had woken up so suddenly. She turned over, and got comfortable again, and drifted off to sleep.

In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class. Only Draco and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about him.

"Look at the state of his robes," Draco would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed, "he dresses like our old house-elf."

But no on else seemed to care that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, which Lupin never made Romi face directly again, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed, in the dungeons of castles, and the potholes of deserted battlefields. Waiting to bludgeon those who had got lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Romi only wished that her other lessons were as much fun. Potions had been particularly nasty of late, and there was no doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Severus' shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had travelled through the school like wildfire. Severus didn't seem to find it funny though. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever. Romi had had tea with her Godfather once since the beginning of the year, and even though she apologized for the Shrinking Solution, he still seemed a little sour.

Romi was also starting to get very annoyed with Professor Trelawney's class also, Romi couldn't help feeling like she was learning nothing useful in that class. Ever since the first day when she had seen things in Neville's teacup, Romi had been hoping that it would happen again, but nothing ever did. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower during their lunchtime and always came back with expressions that they knew more than others; it frustrated Romi to no end.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after Flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence and didn't seem to have an actual purpose.

This was how September turned slowly in the October and Halloween started to approach. One morning Romi came downstairs to find that there was a new notice posted on the board.

After manoeuvring to the front of the line, Romi could see a sign for visiting Hogsmeade, with the first date on the 31st of October. She left to find Neville, who seemed very excited for the adventure.

Ginny wished that they would tell her everything about it when they returned, as being only in second year; she was not allowed to go. Romi and Neville insisted that they would tell her.

They were talking animatedly about Hogsmeade in the Gryffindor Common Room when all of a sudden a great outburst happened across the room.

"OY!" Ron roared. Romi looked up to see him seizing his bag as Hermione's mangy orange cat sank his claws into it, and began to tear ferociously. "GET OFF! YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but he just clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione.

The entire common room went silent watching as Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it. Scabbers suddenly came flying out of the top and Crookshanks with a loud meow untangled himself.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" yelled Ron as Crookshanks shot after a terrified Scabbers. One of the Weasley twins made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers near where Ginny, Neville and Romi sat. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs and started making furious swipes beneath the chest of drawers with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away. Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her, "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking, "all cats chase rats Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "Zhi doesn't chase Scabbers!" glancing at Romi's black cat who had lazily watched the whole episode from on top of the table.

"Zhi doesn't chase anything!" Hermione retorted.

"That cat heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh what rubbish!" said Hermione impatiently, "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else do you think-"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Romi exchanged looks with Ginny and Neville as Ron stormed off to the boys' dormitory.

Ron seemed in a very bad mood the next day, and Romi, Neville and Ginny tried to stay very clear of him. Every time they heard his voice it was startlingly angry.

They were having Herbology, and Neville was carefully instructing Romi on how to strip the beans from the Puffapod they were working on. Herbology was the only subject which Neville far outstripped her in, and Romi was actually glad for it. In her first two years she hadn't been too bad at Herbology, but this year it was proving to be her worst subject, and she needed to keep her marks high to become a Healer.

Neville was encouraging her as they walked towards Transfiguration, pleased that her could help her with something. They arrived at Transfiguration only to notice that there was a disturbance at the front of the line-up.

Lavender Brown seemed to be crying, Parvati had her arm and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.

"What's happened, Lavender?" Romi asked as she and Neville joined the group. Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared seconds later.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," Hermione gasped, "I'm sorry Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically.

"Why?" Romi asked a little confused.

"Don't you know what today is?" Lavender sobbed.

"Um-"

"The sixteenth of October!"

"Oh," Romi said looking slightly bewildered at Neville.

"'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" Lavender wailed.

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. But Hermione hesitated and then said;

"You – you were dreading Binky being by a fox?"

"Well, no necessarily by a fox," said Lavender looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione, she paused again, "was Binky an old rabbit."

"Hermione what are you doing?" Romi whispered, but Hermione ignored her.

"N-no!" sobbed Lavender. "H-he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked.

Parvati glared at her.

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group, "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today -" Lavender wailed loudly "- and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock-"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

It was a good thing that Professor McGonagall opened the door at that time, because Hermione and Ron were looking dangers at each other. Neville and Romi sat together beside Hermione, Harry and Ron. Romi could just feel the waves of hatred, and it was rather difficult to pay attention to the lesson that Professor McGonagall was giving. Finally the end of the class was in sight and Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my house, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween."

Neville looked worried, after glancing at Romi quickly, put up his hand, "Please, Professor, I – I think I've lost -"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall, "she seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

Romi and Neville got up from their seats, Neville looking relieved.

"Why am I always forgetting everything?" he asked as they passed Harry out of the classroom.

"You don't forget _everything_," Romi said as they climbed the stairs towards the Great Hall for lunch. "You just have, I dunno, memory that works when you're comfortable."

Neville gave her a funny look and they met up with Ginny and Luna at the Gryffindor table.

"How was class?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

"Good," Neville said, "Romi didn't kill any plants this time."

"Haha," said Romi, sarcastically. "How were your two classes?"

"Nothing exciting," Ginny said, dishing out herself some steak and kidney pie.

"I enjoyed our Charms class greatly," Luna said lightly. "It was most illuminating."

"That's good," Romi said vaguely.

"Though, while I was on my way back to my dormitory I did see something very strange," Luna said looking upwards and thinking. She paused for a very long time.

"What did you see?" Neville finally asked.

"I didn't see it too well, but it looked like a very large black lizard," she said, and then looked down, "I only caught it out of the corner of my eye, so I'm not sure."

Neville looked at Romi, his eyes wide.

"Did it fly?" Romi asked, seriously.

"Not that I know of," Luna replied.

"Why would you ask if it could fly?" Ginny questioned, looking between them.

Romi looked at Neville and then spoke, "Neville and I saw a big black lizard too; on the first day of school. We were on our way to Divination and there it was – but we managed to chase it, and it could fly…"

"What do you think it could have been?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

"I don't know," Romi said.

"There are many great and terrible things hiding in Hogwarts," Luna said mysteriously. "I don't think anyone has ever discovered them all."

The next two weeks went by very quickly, and soon the Hogsmeade Trip was looming over them. Neville spent a good deal of time talking about the Hogsmeade Trip and asking Romi everything that she knew about it, that it felt like she had been going there forever.

Finally Halloween dawned and the Gryffindor Table was full of very excited third years at breakfast. At nine o'clock the students left the Great Hall and all lined up to go out of the school. Ginny said goodbye to Neville and Romi and left to go to the library with Luna.

The line moved slowly through the Entrance Hall, many chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Filch was standing at the front of the line, looking down a long list of students that had permission to go to Hogsmeade.

Ron and Hermione joined the line behind Neville and Romi. Harry said goodbye to them and then walked away to the marble staircase.

"Staying here Potter?" shouted Draco as Harry headed up the marble staircase. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Harry ignored him and disappeared. Neville grabbed Romi's arm and she looked to him. His eyes were wide.

"We have to pass Dementors?" he asked paling.

"Of course we do," Romi said, "they are guarding the school grounds, Hogsmeade isn't in the school grounds. Otherwise we wouldn't need permission to go to it."

Neville made a little whimper and they moved forward nearing the head of the line. Honestly, Romi was a little bit nervous about passing the Dementors as well. She had only had the one encounter with them, but it was completely different than everyone else's experience with them. Frankly it made her a little worried.

They made it to Filch and he stared at them for a long while before letting them through the Oak doors.

Romi and Neville hopped down the steps into the autumn air. All the leaves on the trees of the Forbidden Forest were turning brilliant shades of red, brown, yellow and orange. Fallen leaves blew across the path at their feet and they walked with the rest of the crowd towards the gates.

Everything slowed when they started to near the gates and Romi could see that there were two Dementors floating beside them, watching the crowd of students leave.

Neville shivered beside her as they approached, hugging his shoulders. Romi watched him for a moment and then looking to the Dementors, she studied them for a moment.

She definitely didn't feel cold. If anything she felt hot; hot and furious. All she could think of was that these Dementors were a complete abomination to life and should never, ever, ever have existed.

She was fuming as they passed between them and out onto the road to Hogwarts.

"That was awful," Neville said with a sigh.

Romi made an angry huffing noise through her noise. Neville looked at her very odd. The farther away they were to the Dementors, the less that Romi felt angry, and finally she had calmed down enough to pay attention to Neville. He looked very pale from his encounter with the Dementor.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand, "Chocolate first." They walked through the village looking for Honeydukes sweet shop. It wasn't too hard to find, as every student seemed to be heading straight for it. They travelled straight through the town on the High Road until the very last building on the left. It wasn't a large as Romi expected it to be, but it was full to the brim with students.

Romi and Neville pushed their way through the crowds. Inside was packed full of students and candies. There was everything Romi could ever think of in there. Acid Pops, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocoballs, a whole shelf devoted to Chocolate Frogs, Explonding Bons-Bons, Fizzing Whizbees, Lollipops, Salt Water Taffy, Pepper Imps, Sherbet lemons, Sugar Quills, and Treacle fudge. There was one wall in the store that was devoted completely to bars of chocolate. Romi dragged Neville over there, picked out a plain one, paid for it and stood by and watched Neville eat the whole thing. When he offered her some, she replied in all earnest that she was all right.

They mooched around the shop a little while longer until they both felt it was a little too crowded. Escaping into the cool outside, Romi and Neville wandered the street for a little while, looking at all the buildings.

They turned down the Hollyhog Road, the other main street in the business district of the town. It wasn't as pleasant on this side, many of the buildings were rundown with grimy little windows. A wind had picked up and was whistled through the street.

Romi and Neville could see a few students up ahead, but other than them they were alone.

"Can we go back on the main road?" Neville asked for a moment, scratching his hand. "I don't like it down here."

Romi looked behind her. There was a large group of unfriendly looking wizards exiting a shop and looking around.

"I think we should keep going straight," Romi said, grabbing Neville's elbow and increasing her pace. Neville started to turn around, but she jerked him forward again. "Just look forward."

Neville started to look panicky again. They made it past the _Gizmet's Oddities_ and Romi looked behind her. The pack of wizards was still walking towards them. They didn't seem to following them directly, but at the same time, Romi would have like to be elsewhere.

They came across a large open area full of stalls and tons of merchandise. There were plenty of witches and wizards moving through the stalls, buying and selling.

"Let's go down there," Romi said quickly, dragging Neville along side her.

"Oh, Romi, I really don't like this," Neville moaned beside her. Once they were inside Romi let go of his arm.

"There is nothing creepy about this place," Romi said looking through the stalls. They didn't seem to have any pattern or organization through the field.

"Nothing creepy about a flea market," Neville repeated as though he was trying to convince himself. Romi looked to him for a moment, and noticed that he was scratching his hand.

She took it from him and stared at it.

"What?" he asked.

"That bite!" Romi said examining it. "That should have healed weeks ago! That's the same one that you had in Divination – on our first day…"

Neville looked to it. "I figured it would heal on it's own… not like it's deep or anything."

"No, of course not," Romi said. "But it's still open… from the first day of school."

Neville looked at her worried.

"Perhaps you should have Madam Pomfrey look at it when we get back," Romi said.

"Sure, if you think it needs it," Neville replied. Romi nodded looking up at him. Just as she did, she thought she saw something flash black out of the corner of her eye, behind stalls. She turned to look, squinting, but there was nothing there.

There was a haggard yell the opposite way and Romi and Neville turned to look. One of the stalls had fallen over, grapefruits rolling away over leaves. The man that had yelled had a wild, scared look in your eyes.

"Get to your homes!" he shrieked, "Safe guard your children! Fear runs wild tonight! Ever closer he comes!"

There was sharp mutterings and exclamations around Romi and Neville. Suddenly the wild man saw the two of them standing there and staggered over to them.

"Quick! Hurry! Return to the school! Sirius Black! He's coming!"

The wild gestures of the man were starting to cause panic. Someone screamed a couple of stalls away and Romi could feel the fear beginning to rise in the group. A great rush of wings was heard overhead, an unearthly roar ripped through the stalls. People started to scream and run around. Romi was knocked into several times; she grabbed Neville's hand and clung to it. The crazy man had disappeared.

Something large flew overhead again, wind ripping down stalls and scattering goods.

"Romi, come on!" Neville shouted, pulling her hand. She was still staring at the sky trying to figure out what was up there. She stumbled back a few steps from Neville's pulling.

Claws ripped through the wooden stand on beside them, and Romi caught a glimpse of a long, scaly black tail before it disappeared again.

"Romi!" Neville shouted. The flea market was almost empty. Romi turned and ran out with him. She stopped right at the edge, people were still running out of it, and looked up above the stalls. There was nothing there.

It took quite a bit of time to calm Neville down again. He was practically hyperventilating when they returned to the High Street. Romi took him inside the Three Broomsticks, the pub right on the corner. It was full inside, but they managed to get a table and it was a jovial, friendly atmosphere.

They got two pints of Butterbeer and Neville down his while Romi studied the bite mark on his hand. After Neville finished his drink, he sighed.

"Do you feel better?" Romi asked quietly.

"No," he said. "I feel like I want to be at home… or just not here… but to get back we have to go through Dementors."

"Don't worry about that right now," Romi said. "We're not in any danger here."

"What that man was saying…" Neville trailed off.

"If… that person…" Romi said glancing around, "is nearby it's completely unlikely that he'll walk raging into the Three Broomsticks when it's full of people that could easily tackle him to the ground."

"Do you know what he did?" Neville whispered. Romi look up to him, and shook her head.

"My dad didn't exactly want to explain the details of his cousin," Romi said quietly.

"He killed thirteen people! One of them was a wizard," Neville told her.

"A life is a life, don't discern between Magical and Muggle as though one is more important," Romi said flatly. "That's what Death Eaters do."

"He's a Death Eater," Neville muttered. "Doesn't that terrify you?"

Romi looked around, it was very busy in there and the noise level was very high. Romi leaned over so they could whisper.

"I'm fairly sure I know a lot of Death Eaters," Romi said. "One of my aunts is in Azkaban. No one ever talks of her, but I know she's there. And one of the others is hiding in Russia for crimes undisclosed. Not to mention, I've grown up with the Malfoys."

Neville stared at her with wide, petrified eyes. "I'm so glad your actually related to Harry," Neville whispered. "What if it was genetic?"

"Choices aren't genetic, Neville," Romi said leaning back. "The way you are raised isn't a dominant gene."

"A what gene?" Neville asked confused.

"Oh, never mind," said Romi. "The point is, I don't approve of anything that they do."

Neville nodded and then looked around the Three Broomsticks. Most of the people in there were cheerful and happy, a lot of the students enjoying their first time out of the castle. No one looked afraid. At least none of the people from the flea market had come screaming in here, exclaiming about Sirius Black.

"But don't you feel it?" Neville asked finally looking back to her. "That underlying fear, like you're always on edge?"

Romi shook her head, "no, I feel fine. I barely felt anything there…"

Neville shook his head, "I don't understand you at all sometimes. It must be those Dementors hanging around. Though, I guess that wouldn't make sense, because you're _not_ feeling scared…"

"Sure, it makes perfect sense," Romi said, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Then how come you don't feel scared now?" he asked.

"Because I don't," Romi said, Neville huffed and played with his empty Butterbeer mug. "Neville," Romi said slowly, he looked at her. "I don't feel scared when I pass the Dementors…"

"You don't?" he asked bewildered. Romi shook her head. "What nothing at all? No fear, no cold, no… unhappiness?"

"Not exactly," Romi said, "I feel very angry," she said.

"Angry?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Very angry. Like… I've never been so angry in my life."

Neville was silent for a long moment and then he said, "why?"

Romi shrugged, "I have no idea."

They returned to the castle shortly after lunch. Neville didn't have much of a heart to explore any more. They visited a few of the shops on High Street and avoided Hollyhog street altogether. Romi made sure to get some chocolate for Neville for their way past the Dementors.

It was a good thing too, because after the all the scary experiences that Neville had that day he nearly fainted when they reached them. Romi fed him chocolate all the way up the lawns and to the front door.

Romi made Neville go to the Hospital Wing right away. Madam Pomfrey did not have any patients that day, and she was re-organizing her medicine cabinet. She turned to see who had made their way inside.

"Oh, hello, Romi," she said cheerfully, "weren't you in Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah, just came back," Romi replied. "Look, Neville's got a bite – but it's been open for like two months."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and looked at Neville's hand. "You should have come sooner."

"I didn't think about it," Neville admitted. "It doesn't look to bad…"

"Hmm, it is shallow, but it's not healing. Looks like a reptile bite – have you been around any reptiles?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," Neville answered.

"Must have a type of venom that keeps it from closing, have you had any other symptoms? Nausea, headaches, dizziness, aching joints?"

"No," Neville replied.

"Hmm," was all Madam Pomfrey replied. She released Neville's hand and went to the mess of medicines on the desk. She picked out a bottle and a wipe, and then returned. She placed a drop of the bright blue liquid in the bottle on the wipe, and taking Neville's hand again, wiped his cut.

"Ow!" Neville said suddenly, and jerked his hand. The bite was smoking slightly. Madam Pomfrey inspected it.

"Once more," Madam Pomfrey said. Neville allowed her to do it and the bite smoked and hissed again. The smoke dissipated and there was only the faint pink mark of new skin left behind. "There you go," she said. "You're basic disinfectant."

"That was basic disinfectant?" Romi asked incredulously.

"Well, it acts like an extractor and natural regrowth generator," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Cleans the wound, draws out all poisons, venoms, and inorganic material, and stimulates new growth of skin."

"Very handy," Romi said, looking at Neville's hand.

"You should be good now, Mr Longbottom. But if you have any unusual symptoms come back anytime."

"Thanks," Neville said and the two of them left the Hospital Wing.

They made their way back to the Common Room and collapsed on one of the armchairs near the fire. The common room was full of first and second years, with only a few seventh years that had already been to Hogsmeade enough times. They couldn't see Ginny anywhere and so just sat and relaxed.

Neville didn't talk, just sat staring into the fire, with an occasional sigh, looking at his hand. Suddenly he sat up and looked at Romi.

"I'm not feeling that anymore," he said.

"What the stinging?" Romi asked, "should have been gone by now anyways."

"No, that… underlying fear I was talking about," Neville answered. "I'm not feeling it anymore."

"So this is your safe place?" Romi questioned.

"I dunno," Neville answered. "But I'm glad it's gone."

Romi smiled, "me too."

Ginny appeared in the Tower just before the Feast was about to start. She was returning her books before going down, and told Romi and Neville that she had spent most of the day in the Library with Luna. They told her all about Hogsmeade on the way down to the Feast, including everything from Neville's bite to the Flea Market. Ginny was quiet all the way through it.

"Do you think they are connected?" Ginny asked finally.

"What are?" Romi asked.

"The incident at the Flea Market, Neville's bite and his fear, and Sirius Black?" she asked.

"I don't see how they could be connected," Romi replied and they stepped through the doors into the Great Hall.

It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candles filled pumpkins, clouds of fluttering live bats and many flaming orange streamers. Romi, Neville and Ginny found seats together.

The food was delicious even those who were bursting with Honeydukes sweets managed second helpings of everything.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

Romi, Neville and Ginny followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students. Harry, Hermione and Ron where just ahead of them.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again," Ron said looking around.

"Hey!" Neville said, crossing his arms, Ron turned surprised.

"Oh," Ron said, "sorry, you're there."

"Let me through," came Percy's voice, and he appeared bustling importantly through the crowd, "what's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm Head Boy!"

And then a silence fell over the crowd starting at the front. They heard Percy say in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore, Quick."

No one seemed to move. Everyone at the back pushing forward to see what was going on. Romi pulled away and sprinted down the empty corridor. She had barely turned the corner when Dumbledore appeared.

"Professor," she called. "Something's happened at the Gryffindor Tower."

Dumbledore made no reply but swept past her and around the corner. Romi followed at a quick pace and a moment later Gryffindors were squeezing together to let Dumbledore pass. Romi met up with her gang and the six of them moved closer to see what was happening.

"Oh my-" Hermione exclaimed grabbing Romi's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor. Great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre. Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape were hurrying towards him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

Romi looked up to see Peeves the poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted as he always did at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore to his face. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was little better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, You Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily, "poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh, yes, Professorhead," said Peeves with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see."

Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs.

"Nasty temper he's got that Sirius Black."


	9. Chapter 9: Different

Sorry for the long wait in between chapters guys, I got caught up in my exam week and it pretty much just took over everything! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, there is still lots to come (While I'm editing and uploading Book Three, I just started writing Book Five) So questions and plots and twists will all unfold eventually. Thanks for the reviews and I'm happy that you are all enjoying this expansion of the Harry Potter World

-Emma

* * *

– Chapter Nine –

_Different_

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin joined them ten minutes later. All of them looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them all as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the Hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the Hall, and then said;

"Oh, yes, you'll be needing these."

With one casual wave of his wand the long tables flew to the edges of the Hall and stood themselves against the walls; with another wave the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The Hall immediately began to buzz with excitement. The Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school with earnest what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Luna quickly appeared beside Neville, Romi and Ginny. The four of them grabbed sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think he's still in the castle?" Ginny asked with a little quiver in her voice.

"I doubt it," Romi answered. "Sirius has to be as brilliant as he is mad – how else could he have escaped and stayed hidden for so long."

"He probably turned into a flowering shrub," Luna said, off handedly. The other three looked at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Romi said.

"There is a kind type of shrub _Clematis Vitaba Concitatus _that can spread very quickly. He could travel completely unnoticed," she explained.

Romi, Ginny and Neville stared dumbstruck at her.

"It is just a theory, of course," Luna said, after a moment of her friends staring at her.

"Right," Romi said finally.

"Although, I would like to point out," Ginny said quietly. "Your experience this afternoon with that man in the flea market… he was scarily accurate."

Romi and Neville exchanged glances.

"I didn't even think about that," Romi said quietly.

"What happened?" Luna enquired. Romi and Neville filled her in on everything that had happened to them at Hogsmeade. She was quite for a moment, and then spoke.

"That is very unnerving," she said finally. "Especially when such events that happened tonight are taking into account. But is it connected? And how so?"

The other three could not answer her question.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking."

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the Prefects. The enchanted ceiling was the other light source, it was scattered with stars like the night outside. With that and the whispering that still filled the Hall, Romi was reminded of camping trips outside under the stars in a gentle breeze.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. When many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Romi watched him look around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking.

He had already come round once to them, distressed that Ginny had been awake and talking, but as soon as he left they continued. Luna was very interested in hearing about the wind and the black tail that Romi had seen at the Flea market.

It was perhaps three o'clock in the morning when they finally all fell asleep, their dreams filled with great lizards and rushing wind. Each of them woke more than once that night from a nightmare they couldn't remember.

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle become wilder and wilder. Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. Romi couldn't help but laughing, thinking that Luna's theory had travelled far very fast.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of an unpleasant little knight called Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. No one was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day. Neville had got into the habit of staying with Romi almost every minute he could so that he could get into Gryffindor Tower again.

"He's barking mad," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Romi had started to notice that people would walk quickly past her whenever in the corridors. It had taken her a while to realise that it was happening, but every time she walked into a room they stared at her with frightened looks.

Romi mentioned it to Ginny one day, wondering if perhaps she was just seeing things.

"No," Ginny replied, "I've seen it too. They've obviously seen the connection between your names."

"I thought so," Romi replied, crossing her arms.

"Is it bothering you?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"No, not really," answered Romi, "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going crazy."

Romi and Ginny were sitting with Neville, Hermione and Ron attempting to do homework when a very frazzled looking Harry came into the common room. He flopped into a chair beside Romi and huffed.

"What's up with you?" Romi asked.

"McGonagall tried to take me off the Quidditch Team," Harry said with a sigh.

"What!" Ron exploded, "she can't do that!"

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry interrupted. "She agreed to let me stay if Madam Hooch was at every practise."

"You're one special kid," Romi said with a little smile.

"Yeah, can't get away from any teachers, or Percy for that matter," Harry said.

"Why?" Neville asked curiously.

"Oh, they all think Black is after me," Harry replied.

"That's a comforting thought," Romi said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," answered Harry.

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team were training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch, and Romi could see them late into the night from her seat by the window. After the last training session before Saturday's match, Harry appeared in the common room looking tired, muddy and disgruntled. Ron and Hermione had already gone up to bed, to exhausted to stay down any longer but Romi and Neville were there, working half-heartedly on homework. Romi threw down her quill when Harry sat beside her.

"What's up?" she asked lightly.

"We're playing Hufflepuff on Saturday," Harry said thoroughly annoyed, "Flint's gone and said that Malfoy's arm is still injured."

Romi made a face, "What? It's been almost three months, it should have been fine in less than three weeks."

"I knew it," Harry said, crossing his arms and looking out the window. "Wood's pretty antsy."

Romi just nodded not saying anything else. Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor Team's Captain and Keeper; he was in seventh year and seemed completely obsessed with winning the Quidditch cup.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure," Romi said and Harry didn't seem to even hear her.

The days leading up to the Quidditch, the weather got wilder and wilder. On Thursday evening before the match Romi found herself back in Professor Dumbledore's office. He had set her two other lessons this year, but he hadn't been training her as hard as he did last year.

He'd asked Romi how her Divination classes were going. She replied that she hadn't seen anything at all in a really long time. Unfazed in the slightest Professor Dumbledore continued talking about a few things that he wanted Romi to try on a daily basis. He then stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look tired."

"I am a bit," Romi replied. "I didn't sleep all that well."

"Why not?"

Romi paused. "I don't know."

Professor Dumbledore watched her for a moment, and then sighed. "I'm guessing that a lot of people have been loosing sleep lately. Especially about the Black issue."

"Neville said he felt like there was this fear underlying everything, that everyone was slightly afraid," Romi mused.

"That may of course be a side-effect of the Dementors so close to the grounds," Professor Dumbledore said. Romi made an angry growling noise. Professor Dumbledore looked at her surprised. "What was that for?"

"I hate Dementors," Romi said viciously.

"A lot of people hate Dementors," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "They are some of the worst creatures."

"They are wrong," Romi said heatedly. "They are so wrong, and they shouldn't exist! Nothing should be able to steal a soul like that."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes wide. "You feel very strongly about that, don't you?"

Romi sighed; she looked at her fingers and twiddled them. "Professor," she said slowly, "I don't… feel the same way… that everyone else does when they see Dementors."

"Everyone experiences something different, Romi," Professor Dumbledore said. "The more traumas in your past, the easier it is for them to feed."

"Yes, but you all feel fear. Or coldness; loneliness. Like you could never be happy again," Romi said, looking up to Professor Dumbledore. He was watching her closely.

"Yes," he said, slowly, "That is correct."

"I don't feel that," Romi told him. "I feel angry, so angry. And hatred, just the very mention of them makes me want scream. I feel like… like I would love nothing better than to kill each and every single Dementor – rip out it's stolen souls and leave it to wither and die. And I feel like I should be doing that."

There was silence in the room.

"That's not normal," Romi said finally. "Right?"

"You feel that every time you've encountered a Dementor?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.

Romi nodded. Professor Dumbledore searched her face for a long time before he spoke again.

"You are right, that isn't normal," he said. Romi sighed and slumped in her chair. "But you have never been normal, Romi," Professor Dumbledore continued. "You are here with me, practising to control magic that is blessed to maybe one person in five hundred years. You are bright and smart, and very, very powerful."

Romi looked up at him.

"You just don't know how to use it yet," Dumbledore said, leaning forward. "I do not know what causes you to hate the Dementors so much; especially because I do not know of a Dementor ever being killed – only driven away. I am sure that the answers will come to you one day. You are still young, thirteen is too young to be expecting the answers to everything."

"My mum said it was going to start soon," Romi said suddenly. "I overheard her talking to my dad."

"Did she say what?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Nope," Romi answered. "But she was crying the day at Diagon Alley."

Professor Dumbledore was quiet for a long time, his long spindly fingers intertwined on his desk.

"Your mother does possess a little bit of the Sight," Professor Dumbledore said finally, "but she has never spoken about anything to me. I'm afraid I have no answers for you, Romi."

Romi sighed and then sat up straight.

"I guess we'll find out when they arrive," she said. "In the meantime, I feel I should probably learn as much as I can from you."

"That is a very wise decision," Professor Dumbledore said. "I think we should make this a weekly event again. Every Thursday alright."

Romi nodded.

"Good, then let's get to work.

* * *

The next day, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and the classrooms that extra torches and lanterns had to be lit. The Slytherin team were looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Draco.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better," he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Romi was dragging herself to her classes with Neville, being so exhausted from working with Professor Dumbledore that she hadn't yet paid attention in class. They were arriving for their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and were surprised them to find that instead of Professor Lupin at the front of the class it was Severus. It took a moment for the class to get to their seats and they were looking at each other with apprehensive expressions.

Severus called the class to order quickly and began to speak about Professor Lupin when Harry burst into the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-"

Harry paused staring at Severus, whose lip had begun to curl with impatience.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Severus with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But again Harry did not move.

"What's wrong with him?"

Severus' black eyes glittered.

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it was, "five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down beside Ron. Severus looked around the class.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far -"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," Hermione said quickly, "and we're just about the start-"

"Be quiet," said Severus coldly and it seemed that Hermione deflated, "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Severus looked very angry now. Romi, sitting beside Neville at the very back of the class, thought that it would be very prudent to stay silent.

"Though I must admit that since you've been here teachers for this class have been – lacking the necessary calibre to teach this course – Professor Lupin is hardly over-taxing you. I would have expected first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Turn to page three-hundred and ninety four."

He stared the class down until they all finally got out their books and flipped through straight to the back.

"Werewolves?" Ron voiced surprised.

"But sir," Hermione said, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks-"

"Miss Granger," interrupted Severus in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I was taking this lesson, not you."

There was a silence through the class. Severus walked through the rows of students to the back, where a slide projector stood beside Romi and Neville's desk.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Severus tapping the slide projector with his wand. A picture of a cave painting slid into place.

Everyone sat motionless silence. That was everyone except Hermione, whose hand had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Severus said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"

"Silence!" snarled Severus. "Well, well, well," he said finally, "I never thought I'd meet a third year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are-"

"Please sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly, "can you not restrain yourself or do you take pleasure in being an insufferable know it all?"

Hermione went very red, put down her hand and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. The entire class glared at Snape, sure enough they had called Hermione a know it all at one point in time, but it just seemed that much crueller coming from a teacher. Ron, who called Hermione a know it all at least twice a week said very loudly; "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

Romi cringed; they all knew that he'd gone to far. Severus advanced on Ron slowly and the room seemed to hold its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," Severus said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Severus prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained… that is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"

When at last the bell rang, Severus held them all back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Romi and Neville left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a tirade about Severus

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione, and then glanced back at Romi and Neville. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"It can't be," Romi said firmly, "Severus may be… unpleasant to most, but he's a grown man, he's not going to hold grudge over a Boggart."

Neville sighed, looking much paler than normal, "I really hope he's not."

* * *

That night Romi decided to go and see her godfather. She figured it might have been a risky idea, seeing as he seemed to be pretty angry lately, but she was missing his nicer side.

She went down to his office with plenty of time so she couldn't be caught out late. Romi walked to his office door and hesitated for a long moment. Then she knocked.

"Come in!" came a very gruff reply. Romi opened the door and peaked her head inside. Severus looked up, and then she was relieved to see him smile. "Come in, Romi," he said standing up from his desk. Romi walked into the office and shut the door behind her. "I wasn't expecting you to come see me," Severus said. "I figured you were too grown up for that."

"Not yet," Romi replied and walked around his desk to hug him. Severus seemed surprised for a moment and then hugged her back.

"Is anything wrong, Romi?" he asked quietly. Romi looked up at him.

"You haven't been yourself lately," she said, "I've missed you."

Severus' mouth twitched, and then he smiled. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I have been a little… preoccupied lately. I didn't mean to trouble you."

Romi gave him and extra squeeze and then sat down across the desk from him.

"How are your lessons," he asked.

Romi went into detail about her lessons with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Romi had brought her school work her and afterwards she worked on it with Severus, helping her through some of the tricky potions work.

It was about eight o'clock when Severus insisted that she return to Gryffindor Tower and he made his way up there with her.

She went inside to find Neville and Ginny working by the fireplace. She went to go and flop beside them.

"Were you off seeing who I think you were seeing?" Neville said with a glance up. Romi stared at him for a moment trying to think about whom he was talking about.

"Who?" Romi asked finally.

"A certain Slytherin," Neville said exasperatedly. Ginny looked up at Romi confused. "Though I'm going to go with no, seeing as you have no idea what I'm on about."

"Oh, no," Romi said finally clueing in that Neville was talking about Draco. "I was visiting Severus."

"You really belong in Gryffindor," Neville said with a laugh. "That is brave."

"Not so brave as you would think," replied Romi, she sighed. "Now I want to go see that certain Slytherin."

"Meet up with him later," Neville answered. "It's the match tomorrow, can't be showing any sort of friendly-ness to the other houses."

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked looking between Neville and Romi. Romi suddenly went bright red.

"Nobody," she muttered. Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Nobody that makes you blush, is a boy and you want to see him?" Ginny inquired. She then paused, frowning. "And who's in Slytherin?" she added, seeming to think that didn't really fit with the rest of the statements.

"It's nothing really," Romi said going as red as her hair. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning.

* * *

Hermione woke Romi the next morning half an hour before the match started and Romi dragged herself down to breakfast. Harry and the rest of the team were already sitting at the table.

"Hey," Harry said as Romi and Hermione sat down, Ron was already half way through a gigantic bowl of porridge. Neville was applying more syrup to his pancakes. Ginny joined them five minutes later.

"It's going to be a tough one," Oliver Wood was saying as he ignored his plate of food.

"Stop worrying Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

Romi looked up to the enchanted sky that showed the weather outside. The ceiling looked like it had been lowered twenty feet from the torrent of enchanted rain that was pouring down on them, dry and warm.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Romi muttered to herself.

About fifteen minutes later they wished Harry good luck as they separated and went out into the gale. The entire school had appeared for the match and were struggling their way down to the Quidditch pitch with their umbrella's flying out of their hands. Romi, Neville, Ginny and Luna, who they had met up with, struggled into their seats, with Ron and Hermione and a moment later seven people dressed in red walked out onto the pitch to a roar from the crowd and the thunder. Seconds later seven people with yellow uniforms walked out from the opposite end. Wood and Diggory, Hufflepuff team's Captain and Seeker, walked forward to shake hands.

Romi took off her glasses, just as all players launched into the air to a whistle that she couldn't hear, and tried to wipe them off on her scarf.

The sky got gradually darker as the match went on and Romi was constantly wiping her glasses to try and see what was going on. The commentary was very quiet and distant but she managed to catch that Gryffindor was ahead fifty points when she heard the whistle blow.

"What's going on?" Neville yelled over the roar of the wind and rain.

"No idea," Romi answered taking her glasses off for what seemed like the billionth time to wipe rain of the lenses.

"I think we're winning," Hermione said squinting into the pitch.

"Good to know," Romi replied looking to where the red players had huddled under a large umbrella, "Harry's probably having a hell of a time trying to find the snitch."

"Why'd you say that?" Ron asked, wiping his wet hair out of his face.

"I'm having a hard enough time seeing through my glasses and I'm in the stands," Romi replied, "Harry probably can't see a thing."

"Yeah, I'd suppose so. To bad we can't help," Ginny said watching the red players huddle on the ground.

"What are we going to do? Make his glasses water proof? That'd be a sight," Romi answered with sarcasm. She looked to Hermione who looked like she was suddenly struck by an idea. "What?" Romi questioned.

"Romi, you're a genius!" Hermione said her face aglow.

"I am?" Romi asked very confused.

Hermione didn't reply, but fought her way through the crowd away from them

"How?" Romi called after her but she had disappeared. Romi looked curiously to Neville who just shrugged in response.

She watched Hermione run down to where the Gryffindor team were huddled. A few seconds later of squinting Romi saw her leave and run back. Just as Hermione was settling back in between Ron and Romi the game began.

"What did you do?" Romi asked.

"The Impervious Spell," Hermione said happily, "his glasses will repel water."

"Nice," Romi replied, "mind doing me?" she asked holding out her glasses, Hermione rolled her eyes but tapped them and then looked up at the sky again. Harry was flying rapidly, his head moving slowly and purposefully looking for the Snitch. Harry turned to face them and with a sudden flash of bright lightening he stopped staring at a point just higher than them.

Romi turned to look up at the empty seats of the top row and just caught the furry end of a large black dog disappearing out of sight. She stared at where it had been; ignoring the match.

An eerie silence seemed to have fallen over the entire crowd.

"Romi!" Hermione suddenly cried and grabbed Romi's arm very painfully. A wash of cold swept over them and anger leapt up into her heart. A hundred or more Dementors were swooping in the pitch from above.

It seemed like time slowed down.

Romi could barely keep herself seating in the stands; her wand was aching to get at those Dementors. She looked up at them swooping down at all angles. Everyone in the stands around her were hugging themselves, shaking and looking away, petrified.

Romi jumped up, her wand in her hand, singing with anger, not knowing exactly what she had been planning to do, but whatever it was she completely forgot it as she saw Harry slip backwards off his broom.

Every adult in the stadium was suddenly on their feet and an army of white lights burst forward, charging down the Dementors and chasing them away. Professor Dumbledore was on the pitch, waving his wand, slowing Harry down before he landed in the muddy pitch.

Romi launched herself at the pitch, jumping over the barrier and sprinting towards her brother. A Dementor flew close to her, but without even thinking, Romi pointed her wand at it. A burst of light, bright golden yellow, shot like a bullet towards it and the Dementor was flung away, silvery lights streaming out from it. There was a high-pitched scream like a thousands crows screeching at once as the Dementor exploded into pieces of black cloths.

Thousands of pinprick lights were left where the Dementor was and they slowly floated upwards. Seconds later they were gone. Romi stared at the spot for half a minute, then she turned and ran straight to Harry, getting there seconds before Professor Dumbledore. Romi put two fingers to Harry's neck and checked for breathing and a pulse. Professor Dumbledore landed beside her.

"He's alive!" Romi shouted over the rain, "I think he's just fainted from the Dementors."

Professor Dumbledore looked Harry over and then glanced up to Romi.

"I saw what you did," he said, seriously. "I hope no one else did."

Romi swallowed, suddenly felt worried; "I hope so, too."

Oliver Wood appeared, stumbling to get off his broom as he landed. "Is he alright?" he shouted. "Is he alright?"

"He will be," Professor Dumbledore said as the rest of the team landed. "But he needs to go to the Hospital Wing right away."

Fred and George bent down and heaved Harry onto George's back, carrying him away.

Romi followed and then noticed that the crowd seemed trying to get out as see if Harry was all right, it took her a moment to realise that Hufflepuff had won. Cedric Diggory was standing, wet and holding a struggling Snitch in his hand near the edge of the pitch, watching Harry with apprehension.

"Will he be all right?" he asked once they were close enough to hear him through the downpour. Fred and George said absolutely nothing to him and passed him at full sped, Romi lagged behind, waking backwards.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," she said as he looked uneasy, "congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," he muttered looking down at the Snitch. Romi turned and ran after Fred and George.

Madam Pomfrey fussed greatly as they brought him in and explained what had happened, all four of them covered in mud with Ron and Hermione barrelling in a moment later. Madam Pomfrey settled Harry in a bed and gave him a full check over while the other five stood dripping mud and water all over the place.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said, "he'll be fine, though I expect he might have a bit of a headache."

She bustled off just as the rest of the team, excluding Wood, came into the room along with Ginny. Romi could see Professor Flitwick's retreating back in the distance.

They stood in silence for a moment then Ginny whispered;

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure," Ron said, crossing his arms looking weary.

"But he didn't even break his glasses," Katie said shivering slightly.

"That was pretty fast running, Romi," Fred said punching her softly on the arm, "don't think I've ever seen you move so fast."

"I save that speed for special occasions," Romi answered.

"Like occasions when hundreds of Dementors appear in a Quidditch match?" George asked.

"I would consider that pretty special, wouldn't you?" Romi said lightly.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," Ginny said softly.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Hey!" Romi said happily.

"Harry!" said Fred, who was still extremely white under the mud. "How're you feeling?"

"What- what happened?" he asked sitting up suddenly.

"You fell off," said Fred, glancing at the others, "must've been – what? – fifty feet?"

"Sounds about right," Romi muttered.

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was still shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise; her eyes were still extremely bloodshot. Romi hugged her from behind resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder watching Harry carefully.

"But the match," said Harry, "what happened? Are we having a replay?"

No one said anything and there were some very pregnant glances.

"We didn't – lose? Did we?" Harry said after a moment.

"Diggory got the Snitch," replied George, "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" asked Harry.

"Still in the showers," answered Fred, "we think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulders and shook them roughly making Harry looking up.

"Come on, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before," Fred began.

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," finished George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred, "we lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," interrupted George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw-"

"No way, Ravenclaw are too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points – a margin of a hundred either way–"

Harry lay there not saying a word and Romi watched him carefully. This was the first time that Harry had lost a Quidditch match.

After about ten minutes Madam Pomfrey came back over to tell the team that Harry needed to rest.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them looking disapproving, leaving Harry alone with Ron, Hermione, Romi and Ginny.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Romi said softly.

"I've never seen him like that before," Hermione put in with a quaking voice, "he ran onto the pitch as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. All the adults were shooting Patronuses at the Dementors and they just disappeared."

"He was furious they'd come into the grounds," Romi said.

"Yeah, and he sent you up here with Fred and George," Ron said, "Everyone thought you were…"

Harry nodded and looked around as though trying to find something unemotional to say.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" he asked finally.

The four others exchanged glances.

"Er-" Ron started.

"What?" Harry asked looking from Romi to Ron and Hermione and Ginny. "What?"

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?" Harry prompted when no one continued.

"And it hit – it hit the Whomping Willow."

The Whomping Willow was a very old and very violent tree, which stood alone in the middle of the grounds. Ron and Harry had once flew a car into it during their last year and had barely come away – a broomstick would have no chance against it.

"And?" Harry said again even though his expression told them he knew the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron, "it – it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came round," said Ginny in a small voice. She reached down for a bag at her feet, and handed it too Harry. Harry opened it and tipped the contents onto his bed. A dozen bits of splintered wood and twig fell out, what was left of Harry's broomstick.


	10. Chapter 10: A History Lesson

– Chapter Ten –

_A History Lesson_

Monday morning arrived with Draco re-enacting the outcome of the Quidditch match every possible opportunity he could. He had finally taken off his bandages and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling of his broom.

Romi tried her best to ignore it. She had spent very little time with him since the night in the Slytherin common room. It was becoming increasingly difficult to even have a conversation with him, let alone spend time together. And frankly, Romi thought as she watched Draco do Dementor impressions during Potions class, she wasn't sure she wanted to hang out with Draco if that's all he was going to do.

Neville walked very slowly to Defence Against the Dark Arts, forcing Romi to stay farther back with him. Romi knew that he was trying to delay getting there in case Professor Snape was taking the class again. However, once they arrived, Romi peered in and saw that Professor Lupin was back.

Romi and Neville took their usual seats near the front of the class.

It certainly looked as though Professor Lupin had been ill. His old robes were handing more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. Nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Severus' behaviour.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he set us homework?" Dean Thomas asked loudly.

"We don't know anything about werewolves-" Lavender began.

"-Two rolls of parchment!" interrupted Seamus Finnigan.

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke loose again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind-"

"-He wouldn't listen-"

"-Two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Hermione across the row from them, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it."

They had a very enjoyable class after that. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk; a little one-legged creature that seemed as though it was made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking.

"Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Lupin, as they took down notes, "you notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead – people follow the light – then - "

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass making the entire class jump. When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door.

Romi and Neville headed towards the Study Hall having promised that they would meet up with Ginny and Luna there. The Hall was mostly empty of students at this time and Ginny and Luna were already there with their books open.

"Hey," Romi said as she slid into beside them. "Got out of doing an essay on werewolves!" Neville sat heavily across from her.

"What a relief," he muttered.

"I wish I had got out of this History of Magic essay," Ginny grumbled, pressing the pages of her book, trying to keep it open.

"What are you working on?" Romi asked, as her and Neville pulled out their Transfiguration homework.

"The 1689 International Statue of Wizard Secrecy," Ginny replied with a yawn. "I know, I know, important but somehow it's incredibly boring."

"Our entire world would be changed right now if that didn't exist," Romi pointed out. "That is a huge point in history."

"But it's just a bunch of really old men talking about the same things over and over again," Ginny said, pointing to the page. "They are talking about how difficult it would be to manage, and how they would all have to work for it."

"Sounds like they were lazy," Romi muttered.

"Old men don't like to change their ways," Luna said lightly. "And anyways, they are not all old men." Luna leaned over to look at Ginny textbook. She scanned the page and then turned it over. Finally she found what she wanted and pointed. "Here, she's not an old man."

Romi and Ginny leaned over it. Ginny read outloud;

"Halfway through the fighting match between Archibald Arrow and Illumius Gillywat, Andromeda Argyris, wife of Perseus Argyris, who was heavily pregnant at the time, interrupted them angrily. Such as it had never been that a non-member of the council had ever spoken at a Ministry gathering, especially a woman, many were shocked into silence. What is left of her speech is transcribed here;

"_Enough of this fighting! Can you not see that it does no good? We are living in a world that no longer accepts us for what we are. Think of your children? Would you condemn them to a life lived in fear of slavery or torture. A child cannot defend themselves against the rage of a burning pyre or the selfishness of a Muggle heart. […] while you sit here debating how it will hard to protect your people, they are dying. […] I do not want __to raise my daughter in a world that fears and shuns her because of what she is. I do not want her to be afraid of her gifts. […] The time is upon us, we can no longer debate this issue, there is no other choice. You must pass the Secrecy Act, or fear that we may live to see this chance again."_

"She sounds impressive," Neville said after a moment. "Never get a pregnant woman angry."

"I agree with her," Romi said, leaning back in her chair. "I think I would have said the same thing if I were her."

"I could see you saying it too," Neville said. "I can't imagine what it would have been like living back then. Always afraid that a Muggle would drag you out of your house and try to burn you at the stake." He shuddered slightly.

"You could just to the flame-freezing charm," Ginny said. "There are many different sources of where the spell came from, but I believe the one we use today and during the later centuries of the witch-huntings was developed by Rowena Ravenclaw. The one most used before was useful enough to stop any fatal injuries, but there was still plenty of burning and scarring resulting from the flames."

"I heard that too," Luna said, softly. "Rowena Ravenclaw lost her sister when they were young adults. The sister was accused of witchcraft for helping a young wizard understand his powers. She was burnt and killed at the stake. That was the major reason for why Rowena Ravenclaw wanted to help build this school, so that young witches and wizards could learn in safety."

"I never heard that," Ginny said looking at her bewildered. "There is no record of Rowena Ravenclaw having any siblings…"

"I'm sure I read it somewhere," Luna said, placing her chin in her hand and looking upwards. "It's definitely true, but I can't remember where I read it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to her essay.

The days went by without any interruption; classes, eating, sleeping was the routine. Romi was very good at all the internal organs, their functions and relationships to each other. She had got into the habit of telling Neville what they all were even though he said that he would never remember them.

The Thursday after the Quidditch match Romi made her way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was feeling rather nervous about it, remembering what had happened on the pitch just after Harry fell off his broom. Romi paused at the doorway and then finally knocked.

"Come in," said Professor Dumbledore. Romi opened the door and poked her head around to see that he was standing with his back to the door, pouring over a large silver basin that seemed to be glowing. Romi walked fully into the room and shut the door behind her. Professor Dumbledore turned to see who it was. He put the basin away in a closet, closed the doors firmly and went to Romi.

"I hear you're doing very well with your anatomy course with Madam Pomfrey," Professor Dumbledore said. "She has spoken about little else since you started. I think she enjoys teaching."

"She's good at it," Romi said, sitting down in the chair across from Professor Dumbledore's desk. "Though I don't know about teaching in a big group… She's really good with discussion and answering questions and stuff."

"I take it you are enjoying them?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Very much so," Romi replied. "I want to be a Healer when I grow up."

"Yes, she said so," Professor Dumbledore said. He paused for a moment, and then sitting down he linked his fingers together and leaned on the desk. "If I may ask, why did you so suddenly decide that you wanted to study to be a Healer? You're only thirteen, you have plenty of time to learn."

Romi sat for a moment thinking and then looked at Professor Dumbledore. "I know that I'm only thirteen," she said slowly, "and that I should have a lot of time to learn… but I feel rushed. Like I need to learn this as soon as possible, because I'm going to need it…"

Professor Dumbledore watched her for a moment and then spoke.

"There is an apprenticeship that is available for students in Hogwarts. It has not been used for several generations because of the amount of work required. Normally one starts in their sixth year. However I feel the earlier you know what you want to do, the more time we have to prepare you. If you feel up to it, Madam Pomfrey and I can design a less intensive Apprenticeship for you, starting next year. Spreading out two years into four."

"Really?" Romi said enthusiastic. "But why would you do that for me?"

Professor Dumbledore looked to his fingers for a moment, and then said; "With your abilities… I trust your instincts. You are feeling urged to learn a Healership, then you should learn one."

Romi watched him, unsure what to say.

"On other news, it was a very interesting Quidditch match," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I suppose it was," Romi murmured.

"I was particularly interested in your encounter with the Dementor," Professor Dumbledore mused, "and thankfully it seemed that no one else noticed."

Romi didn't say anything.

"Do you know what you did?" Professor Dumbledore asked solemnly.

Romi shook her head. "I just did what my wand told me to."

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows went up. "You did what your _wand_ told you too?"

"Yes," Romi replied. "I've done it before… and something quite… unexplainable would happen."

"Romi, I believed you killed that Dementor," Professor Dumbledore said.

"But, I thought they couldn't be killed," Romi said confused.

"Apparently they can by you," said Professor Dumbledore. "The older you get the more… unusual abilities you seem to acquire. I think it would be prudent to pretend to be as normal as possible. Don't encounter Dementors if you can avoid them. Do not let on to your divination class that your Seer abilities are unfolding."

Romi nodded.

"Is there anything else that you can think of?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Romi thought for a moment.

"Um…" she said quietly, "there are two things."

"Which are?"

Romi sat there for a moment and then stood up. "Don't be angry with me," she said. "I learnt it two years ago."

Romi transformed into a Hawk, flew once around Dumbledore's office and then transformed again.

Dumbledore watched her very carefully. "We were supposed to talk about that," he muttered. "Somehow after the past of years events, it seemed to have slipped my mind." Dumbledore looked her in the eye. "You learnt to be an animagus at eleven?"

Romi nodded, "can do very advanced magic, but I can't keep plants alive."

"What was the second thing?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Romi gripped her right hand, holding it up and thinking really hard. Seconds later the Sword of Truth appeared, ringing in the silence.

She put it away a moment later. Professor Dumbledore did not say anything for a very long time. Finally he motioned for her to sit down across from him. Romi did, and was silent, waiting for him to say something.

"You are a riddle," Professor Dumbledore said finally, "I do not think even you know the answer to it. Keep an eye out, and stay low. There are darker things moving that Sirius Black."

Romi nodded, "I will," she promised.

* * *

Romi had noticed that no Dementor had been seen within the grounds, it looked as though Dumbledore's anger was keeping them at their stations. Two weeks before the end of term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering light that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Neville asked Romi to come over again, and she completely agreed. Though had to explain that her parents wanted her on New Year's Eve for the Ball so she could not stay the entire vacation.

It was posted that there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of term. Romi was very excited to see the village again, though Neville was exceptionally apprehensive about it. After their last experience, he made her promise to stay to the High Road only.

Romi promised and they found themselves on the day of the trip lining up with everyone else, wrapping up in scarves, mitts and hats. It had snowed barely two days before, and the world was covered in white. Romi was used to the cold, and so hadn't bundled up quite as much as everyone else did around her. Neville had wrapped himself up so completely that Romi wondered if he was going to be able to even walk properly.

"Perhaps we should go see the Shrieking Shack this time," Romi said as they inched closer towards the front of the line. Neville shook his head violently, eyes wide. "Alright!" Romi said with a laugh, "Don't pull something."

"I do not want to go anywhere that would be remotely frightening," Neville muttered darkly. "We had enough of that last time."

Soon they were past Filch and heading down towards the gates out of Hogsmeade. Romi had made sure this time that she brought chocolate with her. Passing the Dementors was exactly what she had expected. She was downright furious, and vividly remembered what had happened on the Quidditch Pitch a month ago almost wishing she could do it again.

They made it past the Dementors and Neville ate the whole chocolate bar before they made it to Hogsmeade. They passed over the snowy train tracks and walked into the town. Many of the students they had been walking near headed straight for the Three Broomsticks, right on the corner of High Street and Hollyhog Road.

"Let's go down a bit," Neville said, eyeing Hollyhog Road. Romi agreed and they walked through the snowy street. Neville was looking for something to get his Gran for Christmas and so they wandered along the streets. They made it halfway through the street when Neville pointed out an earthy looking shop. It seemed to be filled with handmade crafts, with a display of luck and happiness charms in the front window.

They decided to go inside and check it out. It was warm, well lit and smelt of spices inside. There didn't seem to be any other students inside. Romi and Neville looked around for a bit.

Romi drifted towards the back of the store, where there was large tomes of books. She was running her finger along the sides of them, reading the titles but not pulling any out.

"I think you'll find this one the most interesting, deary," said a crackly voice to her left. Romi looked over her shoulder and saw that there was an old crone behind the counter. She had placed a large book right beside the register. Romi hesitated a moment and then walked up to her.

"Why this one?" Romi asked looking at the cover.

"It is a tale of the four greatest witches and wizards of their age," she said. "Before they were the greatest."

Romi looked at the cover. There were two knights, and two ladies on the front cover. They all had their wands out facing a large black dragon that was breathing orange, red and yellow tongues of fire.

"Do you mean…?" Romi said. Neville walked up next to Romi.

"Godric Gryffindor," she said pointing one long crooked finger at the knight in the front, who was carrying a sword and a shield with a large lion painted on it. "Rowena Ravenclaw." The finger moved to the tall woman with long black hair. An eagle was sitting on her shoulder. "Helga Hufflepuff." The crone pointed to the second lady. There was a silver mist coming out of her wand that had formed into a badger at her feet. "And Salazar Slytherin." The second knight had a sword and shield, and a long snake that had twisted around his shield arm and was hissing at the dragon.

"Four unlikely heroes," the crone said. "One unlikely quest."

Neville was hanging off Romi's arm, but he was fixated on the crone. Romi was intrigued, she really was and she looked back to the cover again.

"Are you offering to sell us this book?" Romi said slowly.

"Of course not," the crone said. "If you are to face it, you must know the story of the last one."

She opened the book and there was a great gust of wind like a tornado. Romi grabbed a hold of Neville's arm, but they didn't seem to move. The wind grabbed at their clothes and scarves, ripped the books of their shelves, blurred colours into each other and the crone disappeared.

"What's happening?! Neville shouted as things crashed and banged around them.

"Just hold still," Romi replied, holding onto him, and trying not to be torn away by the wind. Her hair was whipping around in her face and she could barely see.

Then suddenly they were standing in a small clearing, full of snow, near a little wooden house. Neville was clinging to her arm; ever inch of him shaking. Romi watched the house suspiciously. Then suddenly the door opened and a tall woman walked out.

"That's her!" Romi said suddenly. "That's… Rowena Ravenclaw."

Rowena did not appear to hear them. She appeared to be no older than eighteen years old. She was looking around very carefully, and then moved farther into the woods.

"Come on, let's follow her," Romi said. She took a step, when Neville pulled her arm back.

"Romi…" he started looking terrified.

"Look that woman in the shop said we needed to know the story of what happened to them," Romi said quickly. "It makes no sense to ignore that and just wish to get home. I think the only thing we can do right now is learn it."

Neville stared and her for a moment and then slumped his shoulders.

"Alright," he said finally. Romi grabbed his hand and ran after Rowena Ravenclaw. She was walking cautiously through the forest.

"What if she sees us?" Neville asked.

"I don't think she can," Romi replied and walked straight up to Rowena. She reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. It went straight through, and Romi brought her hand up again.

"Are we dead?" squeaked Neville.

"Always jumping to conclusions," Romi muttered. Rowena stopped and looked over her shoulder exactly to where Neville and Romi were standing, but looking straight through them.

"Andromeda?" Rowena said quietly. "Are you there?"

There was silence in the woods. Rowena looked forward again and kept going. They followed her for what felt like at least half hour. Finally Rowena arrived in a clearing. There was one other person there. A young man, perhaps about twenty sat there, sharpening his sword, with a large shield against a rock. He had a kindly face, with a goatee beginning to grow. He looked up at Rowena's entrance and grinned.

"Rowena," he said with a deep, pleasant voice.

"Gryffindor!" Neville said, excited.

"Salazar," said Rowena, going towards to him to embrace him.

"I guess not," Romi commented, laughing at Neville's stunned expression.

"He looks so… cheerful?" Neville said. "I guess I always pictured him as a scowling grumpy old man."

"Not for many more years," Romi replied.

"The others are not here yet?" Rowena questioned as she sat on the rock, Salazar had given up.

"Not yet," Salazar replied. "Helga said that she would probably be arriving late. There was a case of the plague brought to her this morning. And Godric should have been here before me. I was just about to leave and find him."

"Perhaps we should wait a bit longer," Rowena replied. "He is always saying he'll be here on time, and he is always late."

"Perhaps he's been off defending the land and Muggles from Hinkypunks," Salazar said smirking. Rowena tried not to smile.

"You should not make fun of him," Rowena said. "You know how hard he works to protect us."

"I do," Salazar replied. "And I don't always leave my best friend alone."

"Best Friend?" Neville said startled.

Romi looked at him. "Did you really think that they started out hating each other?"

"I don't know," replied Neville. "I guess it made sense that they were friends…"

Rowena and Salazar sat in silence for several minutes until Salazar spoke again.

"How is your sister?" he asked.

"She's doing well," Rowena replied. "I miss her sometimes, but I know that she is well looked after with Bran."

"Any children on the way?" Salazar said with a smile.

"I doubt it," Rowena said with a laugh, "Andromeda's not exactly… motherly."

"She is a bit fierce for that," Salazar agreed.

There was a rush of wind through the trees, and both Salazar and Rowena jumped to their feet, wands out. They scanned the area and were silent, both with severe expressions on their faces. After a long couple of minutes they lowered their wands.

"Do you think it would come here?" Rowena said looking around. "The rowan trees should protect us…"

"They should," Salazar said. "But it has grown very powerful."

There were footsteps and another tall slender woman walked into the clearing. She had long curly blonde hair and a pale complexion.

"Helga," Rowena said walking up to her. "We thought we heard…" she trailed off.

Helga nodded; she lowered her hood and walked farther into the clearing. The snow crunched under their feet.

"I heard it too," she said, sweeping her long hair behind her. "Travelling in the woods. I fear it is heading towards to the village."

"The Muggles cannot do anything against that demon," Salazar said slowly. "I'm not quite sure that we can."

"Of course we can," Rowena said squaring her shoulders. "There is always a spell that will work."

"I has to be sealed away," Helga said quietly. "It cannot help what it has become, so we should do our best not to harm it."

"Helga, it will harm us if we don't," Salazar said firmly.

"A wild dog will bite the hand that scares it," Helga replied. "But a soft gentle hand may tame."

"We'll need a distraction," Rowena said, looking to Salazar.

"And a spell to seal it," said a voice from the trees. The three of them looked beyond where Romi and Neville were standing. Romi and Neville looked over their shoulders. A very tall, muscular young man strode into the clearing. He had a sword attached to his belt, and a shield on his back.

"Godric, where have you been?" Rowena demanded.

"Chasing our dragon," he replied. "It was a Boggart, I think… or at least it used to be."

"Are you certain?" Helga asked.

"Quite sure," Godric replied. "It only takes form of the great black dragon when it displays itself to you. Other than that, it is just wind."

"How could a Boggart do that?" Helga asked.

"It has soaked up the fear from the village," Rowena said. "It feeds off of fear, and with the burnings…" she trailed. All four of them looked grim.

"It's over fed," Salazar said.

"Yes," Rowena answered.

"So how do we stop it?" Helga asked. "If we just leave it… it'll move far past the village."

There was silence among the four.

"Ridikulus will help," Godric said after a moments. "Nothing ever truly forgets it's roots."

"And rowan is powerful," Rowena said. "A disk of the oldest tree could perhaps hold it."

"It still needs a fastening spell," Salazar said.

"And it needs to be unaware," added Helga. "You cannot tackle a Fear Dragon when it knows your coming."

"Do you think we should tell someone?" Godric asked. "We can hardly be the best people for this job."

"I'm not clever enough to come up with such a fastening spell as the power that we would need," Rowena said.

"And the oldest rowan is probably miles from here," Salazar said quietly.

Helga was quiet for a moment and then stood up.

"I think if we do not even try," she said softly, "We will all regret it for the rest our lives. This is something threatening our village, our homes and the people we care about. It's not exactly safe for a witch or wizard to show their magic right now… but it's still the right thing to do."

Rowena stood up.

"I believe your right," she said, smiling. Rowena looked to Salazar and Godric.

"Will you try with us?" Rowena asked.

"If I have to give my life for the people that I love, I will gladly do so," Godric replied.

Salazar was quiet for a moment, and the other three looked at him.

"I will help, of course," he said finally. "Magic is a gift that should be used by everyone who has it."

Suddenly the snowy woods disappeared. The wind was tearing at Romi and Neville's clothing as the world spun around them. Seconds later they were standing in an empty lot at Hogsmeade.

It had started to snow, floating calmly and peacefully through the streets. Romi looked around. There was no sign of the old crone.

"Wasn't there a shop here?" Neville said, letting go of Romi's hand and walking to the High Road, and looking into the lot. "This is… this is lot where we entered…"

Romi hiked through the snow onto the street and looked around the empty lot.

"Where did it go?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," replied Romi. She looked up and down the street. It was full of students that she recognized, happily going amongst their Christmas shopping.

"Is this always going to happen?" demanded Neville beside her. "Every time we go to Hogsmeade are we going to be caught up in something bizarre?"

"I think that might just be every time we go anywhere," Romi said.

"What was that all about though?" Neville asked. "All that about the Hogwarts Founding Fathers?"

"Well, I guess it was before they had founded Hogwarts," Romi mused. "But I don't know really. I couldn't really understand what they were saying."

"I could go for a Butterbeer, right now," said Neville with a sigh.

"Alright, come on," Romi said putting an arm around his shoulders and they walked towards The Three Broomsticks. It was crowded in there and they only just managed to squeeze seats near the large window at the side. Neville took a big swig of his Butterbeer and then stared out the window.

He was silent for a long time and then said;

"Was it a memory?" Neville questioned.

"A memory?" Romi repeated, confused.

"They couldn't see us," Neville said, "Those-" he looked around for a moment as though worried someone would be listening but it was ridiculously loud in there. "Four." He finished. "They couldn't' see us, and they couldn't hear us, and we couldn't interact… so do you think it could have been a memory or something?"

"It's possible," Romi said thinking. "I can't see what else it could have been. But why the witch would have had that memory…"

Neville shrugged. "I'm not the brains of this department."

Romi didn't reply. They finished their Butterbeers soon afterwards and left The Three Broomsticks, heading straight back up to Hogwarts.

They looked for Ginny and Luna first in the Study Hall and then in the Library, but they could not find them. Romi and Neville returned to Gryffindor Tower where they found Ginny snoozing in an armchair, the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 open on her lap.

She woke when they sat down.

"What exciting news of Hogsmeade?" she asked, adjusting in her seat. "Did you destroy the flea market again?"

"No, not this time," Romi said and quickly told her everything that had happened to them.

Ginny watched them in awe for a moment, and then when Romi reached the bit about what Rowena, Godric, Helga and Salazar had said about sealing the creature she told them to stop.

"Just a minute," she said, finding a new piece of parchment she dipped her quill in ink and prepared to write. "Okay, go ahead."

"You're going to write it down?" Romi asked.

"You never know," Ginny said, looking up, "after being told that you'll need to understand how something was defeated, you might want to remember _how_ it was defeated."

"Good point," Romi replied and then continued with the story. Ginny scribbled it all down and then tucked it safely in her Spell Book. Romi told her the rest of the story, and Ginny thought for a while.

"When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Ginny asked with a laugh, finally.

"I dunno," Romi replied, "why?"

"Because it's like getting pieces of a riddle and the answer to it, but nothing full each time," Ginny replied. "And it seems like whenever you go to Hogsmeade you get a bit more."

Romi just glanced at Neville and shrugged.

* * *

_Stretching out before her was endless sky. It was growing brighter as the sun began to rise. The stars were still shining in the pale blue sky, twinkling their last rays before sunrise. The east was brightening and the sun finally crested the horizon, bathing the world in new light. The warmth and brightness lifted her heart, and it was beautiful all around. _

_Suddenly an immense black wing unfurled, covering all of the sky in front of her, plunging the world into darkness. She could feel fear rising in her heart, and she stood staring into the abyss in front of her. Terrible images came to her, sucking all happiness and life, until she could not remember joy. _

_A hissing spoke to her from the blackness, menacingly and pure evil, and she was paralysed. All she could do was close her eyes and hope that she might wake from this nightmare._

Romi sat up, startled awake and breathing heavily. She looked around the darkened dormitory. The heater in the middle glowed from the embers, but not a thing stirred in the room. The other three girls were blissfully asleep.

Romi looked to the end of her bed. Zhi was sitting upright, occasionally flicking her tail, her large green lamp like eyes on Romi. Romi remembered the dream vividly, and she wanted to talk to someone about it. She opened her mouth just to say it out loud.

"What was I dreaming about?" she whispered to the room. She looked directly at Zhi. "Was I even dreaming?" Zhi meowed but didn't move. Romi lay back down on her bed, frowning. She was certain that she had been dreaming. Her heart was pounding as though she had just run a marathon. But she could remember nothing.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas

– Chapter Eleven –

_Christmas_

Snow was falling outside the train window as they puffed their way back to London. Neville was snoozing in the seat opposite Romi, and Luna was reading a copy of the Quibbler. Romi was leaning her head against the window, staring out into the whiteness out there.

She was trying to remember the dream that she had, but nothing of it was coming to her mind. Her mind kept drifting to what she and Neville had seen in Hogsmeade. She wasn't sure if it was real or not, the whole conversation between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She almost wished that she could go back and ask them questions.

The train suddenly jerked to a stop, causing Neville to wake up suddenly.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around startled. Romi stood up and walked past Luna. She opened the door and looked out. There were other curious people looking out as well.

"Do you think it's another search of the train?" Neville asked quietly, looking very pale.

"That is the most likely explanation," Romi replied. Suddenly they started to move again with a sudden jerk and Romi lost her balance, landing in the empty seat. The train moved slowly and then stopped again.

The lanterns in the cabin started to flicker. Neville whimpered. Zhi jumped off the seat and went to stand in the doorway; her fur all bristled. Romi stood facing the door, her wand out.

Luna and Neville sat very quiet watching the door, waiting for the Dementor to appear. There were sounds of compartment doors opening and cold started to seep through the walls. Neville hugged himself, and slid towards the window, far away from the door as possible. Luna was watching the door with apprehension.

Slowly, drifting along the corridor, the Dementor appeared. Romi could feel the anger bubbling up from her stomach. She remembered the feeling in the Quidditch Pitch and her wand practically hummed with energy.

The Dementor opened the door and took a long rattling breath. Romi raised her wand, calling up memory of the spell. She wasn't even going to give one chance. Zhi meowed at the Dementor and suddenly it was retreating, disappearing into the corridor leaving them alone.

Neville and Luna sighed behind her, but Romi was confused, and went stood in the door. There was a window on the opposite side of the carriage, large and looking out into a wild moor, covered in snow.

Then she saw it, a great black winged creature.

Romi rushed out of the compartment, pressing against the glass, searching the skies for what she was sure was out there. She became vaguely aware that there were at least three Dementors in the corridor.

They had all turned to her and were gliding closer. Romi turned to face them and held up her wand, ready to rip them all to shreds. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a compartment of first years, just beside Romi's. They were all staring out at her with wide eyes.

"Think about who I am, think very carefully," Romi said softly and dangerously. The Dementors stopped moving forward. "I will regret this, but I'm giving you the chance to leave. You have one chance. Don't waste it."

The Dementors were still for a moment and then they all turned and glided away. Leaving the carriage completely empty. Romi looked to the compartment of first years. They were all looking at her with wide eyes. Romi recognised one of them from the Sorting. Lyra Sharpe was watching Romi with great admiration in her eyes. Romi winked at her and then looked outside again. There was nothing that she could see; the creature was gone.

The train jerked and started moving again, gaining speed and taking them far away from the Dementors.

Romi turned and went back into the compartment with Neville and Luna.

"You're really not afraid of them, are you?" Luna said watching Romi as she sat down.

"No, not at all," Romi replied.

"Well, they seem to be afraid of you," she said. Romi didn't answer and they spent the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

Romi and Neville said goodbye to Luna on the platform and went in search of Gran.

"Oh, there you are!" she said, sounding relieved when she saw them. "I was getting worried. Come along then, it's not safe to stay out late anymore."

The Longbottom house hadn't changed a single bit since the summer, except that it was packed full of people. It seemed that almost all of Neville's family had arrived already.

"We started early this year," Gran said, as she magicked Romi and Neville's cloaks dry. "Spend as much time with family as possible and never travel after dark."

Romi exchanged a glance with Neville, but he seemed equally confused as to why Gran had said that. They did not, however, have much time to discuss that statement before they were swept into the company of those around them.

Romi was quickly in charge of Grant and Melissa's newborn baby, the newest in the family, and Neville was taking care of the rest of the children, while the adults got dinner ready for the entire crowd.

Romi felt very content with the Longbottom family, and was very happy to be spending at least most of the break with them. Dinner was soon set on the table, Baby Lucy went back to her mother and Romi and Neville took a seat at the end.

"I can't believe how fast our Neville is growing up," Great Uncle Algie said boomingly, taking a large swig of beer. "You must be getting close to six feet!"

"No," Neville said, blushing brightly. "Not nearly that tall…"

"Well, you will be soon enough!"

"Yes, Algie," Gran said calling down the table to him. "Frank, of course, was very tall. Though if his Transfiguration marks don't get higher that may be the only thing he has in common with his father."

Neville sighed and closed his eyes. Romi squeezed his arm sympathetically.

"Now, now!" Uncle Algie said, "he'll need better marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts if he's going to get anywhere. None of this love of plants."

Neville went bright red.

"I think it's brilliant that he's good at Herbology," Romi said loudly. Uncle Algie looked at her, frowning as though he was trying to get her focus.

"Do you, little lady?" he asked.

"Yes," Romi said firmly. "I'm terrible with plants, I seem to kill every plant I come across. Which isn't good at all."

Uncle Algie laughed heartily. "You can always admire the strengths in others when you don't have them yourself," he said laughing.

Thankfully the subject moved on from Neville's grades a couple of minutes later and they started to have a very big conversation about the new Firebolt racing broom that the Ireland World Team had ordered.

Romi stopped listening to the Quidditch talk and glanced at Neville to see if he was doing all right. He was moodily stabbing at his dinner, not eating any of it. Romi nudged him. He looked up and she smiled. He returned it but did not say anything.

The dinner was soon packed away and Romi and Neville were left to go upstairs and unpack. They were just at the stairs when Gran arrived.

"I've set up an extra bed in Heather's room, for you Romi," Gran said.

"You did?" Neville asked bewildered. "Why?"

Gran straightened her shoulders. "I think the two of you are getting a bit old to be sharing a bedroom. You'll show her where Heather's room, right, Neville?"

"Yeah, of course," Neville said quickly and Gran disappeared. Romi and Neville climbed up the stairs to the second level. Neville's bedroom was on the third, but Heather's was here.

"Wow, she really didn't want us in the same room," said Romi when she saw that Heather's room was on the opposite side of the house as well as a different floor. "What did she think we'd get up to?"

Neville screwed up his nose. "I never understand adults sometimes."

Romi left her stuff in there and then went up the stairs with Neville to his bedroom. They could hear his family members chatting underneath them, but it was relatively quite in the upper parts of the house.

Romi went to look out his window to the white, snowy world outside while Neville unpacked.

"Do you think the spell you put on last year is still working?" Neville asked her.

"Oh, yeah," she answered. "It'll work for a long time… in fact, you may not be able tear the house down… ever…"

Neville laughed slightly, "I guess it's nice to know that you're house will be around forever."

Romi laughed and went to flop on his couch. Neville lay back on his bed. They talked about nothing for the rest of the night. At points they discussed their visit to the past, and what it meant to have met them. Neville expressed fervently that he did not want to go back to Hogsmeade again if strange, bizarre, magical, and sometimes terrifying, things were going to happen to him.

Romi didn't reply to that, but after several hours of chatting, Gran appeared and insisted that everyone was going to bed, and they should too. Gran waited for Romi to get up and walked her downstairs.

Heather was the oldest of her generation, being Neville's second cousin, and had turned six that year. She was very floppy and sleepy when Romi came in. Her mother, Georgina, was just stuffing the wriggling six-year-old into some pyjamas when Romi came in. Romi crawled into her own bed while Georgina tucked Heather in. Georgina said goodnight to Romi as well and then left, turning out the lights.

It was clear within seconds that Heather was asleep, but it took Romi a little bit longer to go to sleep, and she wasn't even sure why.

The next morning it was bright and sunny, and seemed a perfect day for a snowball fight. Romi and Neville played with the children, and Neville's youngest cousins outside for a very long time, before they had to be called in to lunch. The afternoon was spent inside by the fire listening to stories from Neville's grandfather and Great Uncle Algie.

Romi helped out in the kitchen when it got close to dinnertime. The little ones were very excited and could barely contain it when they were eating dinner. They kept glancing to the very large Christmas tree in the corner, full of presents.

Finally, Gran agreed that dinner was over, and the children were overly excited about the presents. Romi sat with Neville farthest away from the tree, watching the festivities.

Romi received a single present from the Longbottoms, just like she did every year, and this year it was a book about the four founding witches and wizards of Hogwarts. Romi skimmed through the book interested while everyone else was opening their presents.

The conversation went from the different Christmas presents, to the newest fad in Gladrags Wizarding Ware, which it seemed everyone must have, to a very serious conversation about the escaped wizard. The adults were trying to be very careful about letting the children over hear, but as Romi was bringing some of the dirty dishes into the kitchen, she could overhear Fitzwilliam discussing it with Grant.

"I've heard a few were thinking about pulling their children out of Hogwarts," Fitzwilliam was saying. "After all there is no telling where Sirius Black is hiding right now, it's safer for people to look out for their own families."

"I agree, people are running scared again," Grant said. "It's really put everyone on edge."

Romi was called away soon afterwards and didn't get to hear the end of their conversation.

Soon all of the children were packed up off to bed, Romi and Neville too, although the parents stayed up later. Romi tossed and turned in her bed for almost half an hour. She could hear the adults downstairs still talking and mumbling through the floor.

Romi sat up, staying quiet as she could, and looked over to Heather. The six-year-old was fast asleep, half hanging out of bed.

Romi got out of bed quietly, and crept to the door. Peaking out into the brightly lit hallway, she could see that there was no one in sight. So very carefully she exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her so that Heather wouldn't wake up.

She hurried to the staircase, darted up it and then peaked into the third floor. It was empty too, and she ran quietly to Neville's room. The light was off, and it was under the door. Romi knocked softly and then opened the door a crack.

"Neville?" she called inside.

"Get in quick," he replied. "Before Gran sees you out of bed."

Romi went in to find that Neville hadn't been in bed at all. In fact he was sitting by the window sill and looking out at the starry sky. Romi closed the door, plunging the room into darkness again, except for that light that came in from the window. She went curl up beside him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Romi replied. "Heather makes these weird noises in her sleep. Bit unnerving, actually. I thought I would come and visit."

Neville smiled. They were silent watching out of the window.

"Are you going to have nightmares again, tonight?" Neville asked, looking over to her with a grin.

"Why do you ask that?" Romi questioned.

"Because you always seem to have nightmares when you come over to my house…" Neville answered.

"I hope not," Romi replied. "I didn't have one last night."

"That's good," answered Neville.

They watched the moon rise quite high in the sky and then finally Neville moved over to his bed. They continued to talk, and Romi got comfortable on his couch. The next thing Romi knew she was waking up to an early morning, with the sun just peaking over the horizon.

Romi sat up quickly, realising that she was still in Neville's room. So without waking him, she darted out. There was a sleepy quiet that encompassed the house, and no one was awake on her way back to Heather's room.

She crawled into her bed again and closed her eyes. She was woken three hours later by Heather scrambling out of bed. Romi kept her eyes closed until the child had disappeared into the hallway and left peace behind her.

It was perhaps another half an hour before Neville knocked on her door and they went down to breakfast.

The Longbottoms had all left by noon and it was peacefully quiet again with just Neville, Romi, Gran and Neville's Grandfather. They ate a small left over lunch and then got ready to set off to the Hospital.

Every Christmas Neville and his Gran visited Neville's parents. Both had been driven into insanity when Neville was only a year old, and had to stay full time at St. Mungo's in London.

The past two years Romi had gone with Neville to visit them.

When they had arrived Romi was surprised to find that there was a new occupant to the ward. Romi and Neville both stared at him surprised as the Healer led them to Neville's parents.

In the far end of the ward, surrounded by smiling pictures of himself, and sitting at a desk full of mail was Gilderoy Lockhart. He seemed very content, scribbling away at several flashing pictures of himself.

Romi and Neville exchanged glances. Gilderoy Lockhart had been their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year, and not a very good one either. He was a famous author, and it seemed that even though he'd lost all of his memories, right down to how to sign his name properly, he hadn't lost any of his fans.

Romi and Neville quickly went to where his parents were sitting in bed, staring into space. The Healer brought curtains to allow them some privacy. Romi had only met Frank and Alice Longbottom twice, so she was still a bit nervous around them. Gran had started talking all about their family and anything new bits of information she could think of. Neville was staring at his hands, mumbling something to his mother, who seemed like she didn't even know he was there.

Romi looked around, for a moment, and that's when Frank caught her eye. He was staring straight at her, and very subtly gesturing for her to come over. Romi paused for a moment, and he did it again. Romi glanced at Neville and Gran and then went to sit with Frank.

Frank took her wrist gently, and stared deep into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

Frank looked up to her, glanced at Neville and Gran, and then mouthed wordlessly at her. Romi frowned. His eyes seemed so bright, like he was fighting to get free of the jumbled mess that was his mind.

"It's okay," Romi said softly, "don't force anything."

"_Alone in the dark, fear takes hold,_

_A creature gorged, a new form grows._

_Wind can scream and fires go cold,_

_The beast below is now exposed._

_The Great Black Dragon haunts and snaps!_

_Eats all that falls into its trap!_"

Romi stared at Frank for the longest time, and then finally nodded. Frank released her arm, looking extremely relieved, he returned to staring off into the distance, as though he had never been so close to sanity. Romi put a hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped to her.

"Too much," he whispered, putting his hands to his ears. "Too much knowledge… too much time in here." Tears started to leak out of his eyes, and he folded himself over on the bed, pushing his head into sheets, still clinging to it.

A Healer came around immediately and Romi took a step back from Frank's bed. She looked over at Alice. Alice was staring at Romi with wide, amazed eyes as though she had never seen Romi before.

Alice never said anything and Frank calmed down soon enough. Romi and Neville spent almost an hour there, before Gran decided that it was time for them to go home. They departed, Romi and Neville carefully looking away from Gilderoy Lockhart on their way out.

Neville was quiet on his way out of the Hospital, and Romi was furiously trying to remember what Frank Longbottom had told her.

They returned home and the first thing that Romi did was run up to her room, grab parchment and quill and write down everything that she could remember about the poem.

Neville joined her as she stood, holding the piece of paper, looking towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

Romi turned around and held up the paper.

"This is what your dad said to me," Romi said.

"Excuse me?" Neville asked bewildered.

"Your dad," said Romi, walking up to Neville. She forced him to take the paper. "This is what he said to me."

Neville read it over and then looked up. "The ramblings of a mad man," he said quietly.

"A mad man with such good rhyming skills?" Romi questioned. Neville seemed very uncomfortable.

"Romi, my dad's-"

"Not just mad," Romi interrupted. "This is the third time that I've met him, and all three times he's said something important to me."

"How do you know this is important?" Neville said, shaking the paper slightly.

"Perhaps because we've been seeing a large black dragon-like creature running around Hogwarts?" Romi suggested. "I asked Dumbledore and he said it is not impossible for someone who has lost their mind to be able to See things."

Neville looked up to her sceptically. "You think my dad is a Seer?"

"I think… he's seen things," Romi said softly, "that he can't explain to anyone, because he can't even explain to himself what it is."

Neville sighed, and handed the paper back.

"Perhaps we can worry about dragons on a different day," Neville said, heavily and left her alone in the room.

* * *

Romi spent the afternoon alone in her room. She didn't want to go and find Neville, in case he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. She worried that she might have made him angry about her theory. It probably wasn't easy to hear someone talk about your parents, especially in the condition that they were in.

She was reading her new book when Neville appeared at dinnertime.

"Dragons?" he said, startling her. She looked up at him. "My dad was talking about dragons?"

"He only said one dragon," Romi said slowly.

"I guess he's talked about stranger things," Neville said, coming inside and flopping on the bed. He was silent for a moment and then looked at Romi. "Did you hear anything last night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Romi asked.

"I heard Aunt Sherry and Aunt Erica talking about how dangerous it was at Hogwarts now. They were both questioning Gran on whether or not she should allow me to go back to school," Neville said.

"What?" Romi asked confused. "But it's not that dangerous at Hogwarts, it's probably safer with all those Dementors around."

"Not if you get at them," Neville pointed out. "But I was just thinking, some people have apparently seriously considered pulling their kids out of Hogwarts because of the threat of Sirius Black."

"Well, he was a crazy mass murder," Romi mused.

"Yeah, but they didn't last year – and four muggle-borns were attacked by a Basilisk and Ginny was stolen by You-Know-Who," Neville paused. "No one seriously considered pulling their kids out of Hogwarts then."

Romi sat for a moment and looked at Neville.

"They must have," she said. "Surely, they must have."

"I never heard about it – did you?" Neville asked.

"No," Romi replied. "That's so bizarre. Why are they so much more afraid this year?"

Neville shrugged.

Romi's father came to pick her up two days later. Romi had almost forgotten about the Malfoy's New Year Eve party, was only reminded by Gran that her father would be there at nine o'clock that evening. She was barely ready when her father came to pick her up. She thanked the Longbottoms for everything and promised Neville that she would see him at King's Cross Station in a week.

Hector Apparated her to the Malfoy's a second later and she walked up the snowy steps with Zhi in her hands. Inside the Manor was warm, with a large fireplace blazing in the heath across the hall. There was a light in the parlour, where, after putting her things away, she returned too.

Charis, Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius and Draco were there.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Aunt Narcissa said, coming over to give her a hug and kiss. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was good," Romi said, going to hug her mother too. She held on a little longer, and Charis let her. "Had lots of fun."

"Excellent," Uncle Lucius said, though he didn't sound like he meant it. "I hope you're already for this fiesta we're holding next week."

"I guess…" Romi said, looking up to her mother. She hadn't really thought about what she was supposed to be wearing to this thing and she hadn't had any dancing lessons since the summer. She thought she remembered the steps though.

"I'm sure they will be great," Charis said.

They talked for another hour or so, before sending Romi and Draco up to bed, as they looked very tired. Romi was tired, but she was more excited to spent time with Draco alone.

"I don't think I really thanked you for that Boggart thing," Romi muttered once they made it to her room.

"You don't have too," Draco said.

"What was yours?" Romi asked, looking up at him. "I never saw it."

Draco went red, and looked away. "I'd rather not say…"

"Well, everyone else must have seen it…" Romi said.

"I think they were too stunned that I came up to help you to really look at it," Draco replied as Romi walked into her room.

"I guess that was a little bit stunning," Romi replied. She sat on her bed and looked up to Draco. "I feel like it's been months since we really got to talk together."

"It has been months," Draco replied. "But it's not easy to have you over to the Slytherin Common Room…"

"No," Romi said. "I guess not." She watched for a long moment. "That's not my fault."

"Well, it's not my fault," Draco said, sitting down in the middle of her bed. "If you didn't hate Pansy so much, perhaps you could come visit."

Romi stared at him. "Really?" she said, "you want me to get to like Pansy!?"

"I didn't say that," Draco teased. As Romi shifted so she was sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing him. "Just stating a fact that it hinders you coming to see us."

"Well, perhaps I'll learn to like Pansy," Romi said haughtily.

"You will?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah, because then I'll hang out in the Slytherin Common Room more. You know, with the Slytherins… Pansy, Daphne, Blaise Zabini."

Draco's face went stony. "Really?" he said in a dead tone.

"Hey, you started it," Romi said. "I thought you said you didn't want to make me mad?"

"That's hardly mad," Draco said. "Mad is the idea that I'd go out with Pansy."

Romi's expression dropped. "You can't," she said.

"And why is that?" said Draco, grinning at her. Romi leaned over and kissed him, pushing him backwards on the bed.

"Because you're mine," she added a few minutes later.

* * *

The days before New Years seemed to slip away unnoticed, until they were waking up on the last day of the year. There was much preparation to be completed before the guests arrived, and Romi found herself helping her mother in the kitchen throughout the afternoon.

Aunt Narcissa was in and out, completing tasks elsewhere in the house and none of the boys were seen at all in the kitchen. It was just past six o'clock when Aunt Narcissa left them alone again.

Charis was quiet for a moment, and then looked to her daughter.

"How are things at school?" she asked casually.

"Fine," Romi replied, glancing up at her mother.

"And the trips to Hogsmeade are fun?" she asked, lightly.

"You could put it that way," Romi replied, thinking that both of her trips to Hogsmeade were at least interesting.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Charis asked, looking at her daughter.

"Of course, I will," answered Romi, smiling. "I'm always careful."

Charis sighed, and returned to her work. Romi watched her mother unsure what to think about her behaviour. But before Romi could ask, Aunt Narcissa came back in and told them that everything was nearly ready.

Romi was excused to go wash and change. She found a floor length, short-sleeved dress on her bed when she returned. She put it on quickly, doing up the fastenings while looking in the mirror.

"It fits you well," said Charis leaning in the doorway.

"Where did you get it?" Romi asked, pulling her long hair over her shoulder.

"It was your great-grandmother's," Charis answered. She walked into the room and adjusted Romi's neckline. "She wore it when she met your great-grandfather."

Romi smiled, and looked back in the mirror. Charis left her to get ready herself. Romi waited a bit, she was feeling slightly self-conscious and didn't want to go downstairs. There were the sounds of people arriving, and Romi just stayed in her bedroom a little bit longer.

"You look beautiful," said a voice behind her. Romi turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway. He was wearing a suit and bowtie, which fitted him very nicely.

"Thank you," Romi said, smiling at him. "You look very good too."

Draco smiled, "are you ready for this?" he asked. "All them parents, and food and restricted dancing, and you are not allowed to play any pranks."

"I promise I'll be good," Romi said walking to him and taking his arm. Draco led her downstairs, where most of the party had gathered. Everyone in the room was in fancy dress and they were all milling about eating oeuvres in the music room. Romi was introduced and spoke to several people that she didn't know.

It seemed that more and more people were always arriving, and Romi only knew a small handful of them. Occasionally she saw glimpses of important people from the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Barty Crouch, head of Department for International Law, and Hector's boss, arrived, sullen and alone. Also M. Mortimer, the French Ambassador who it seemed was a good friend with Romi's father. Romi thought she saw Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic himself, but with the amount of people, she couldn't be sure.

She stayed with Draco mostly, hanging out around the corners of the music room and pointing out dresses and suits that they thought were ridiculously funny. The hats were the best though, Romi thought as they watched one large plump lady pass with a large stuffed beaver, perched upright on her head.

"A whole new meaning to a beaver hat," Draco whispered in her ear and they were in giggles until Uncle Lucius called them all to dinner.

Dinner was one of the most elaborate things Romi had ever seen, course after course kept coming and Romi was beginning to wonder if Uncle Lucius was trying to prove something.

Dinner took nearly two hours, and Romi was absolutely stuffed by the end of it. It was nearing ten o'clock and they still had two hours to wait until midnight. Half an hour after dinner ended, Charis announced that it was time to start the dancing.

As it was tradition, the first dance was the one that Romi and Draco had learnt. They waited the longest possible as other couples took their place on the dance floor. Aunt Narcissa caught them standing by the fireplace and gave a quick jerk with her hand indicating they needed to stand beside her.

Draco held out a hand, which Romi took and they went to their place at the end of the line. Romi felt herself blush as whispers from the bystanders started to get louder. But thankfully the music started and she was distracted from them.

Romi focused on remembering what the steps were. It seemed a lot more difficult now with ten other couples. Romi missed steps quite often, but somehow managed to continue through to the end of the dance. Romi was smiling glad that she didn't have to do it again. The floor filled up with other couples and Romi and Draco retreated to a far corner.

"I'm glad that's over," Romi said, leaning on his arm slightly. "That dance is too complicated for me."

"It wasn't too bad," Draco answered. "I think you did alright."

"Thanks," Romi replied. "But still."

They danced a little again that night, but nothing like the rest of the couples. Quite a lot of them had been drinking too, tall-stemmed martini glasses and fat brandy sniffers were all over the flat surfaces.

Aunt Narcissa announced when they had one minute to go until midnight, and champagne was passed around for everyone.

Romi and Draco were even allowed to have a small half glass each. Romi could not remember a New Years quite like this one. All of the other years, it had just been her and Draco with Romi's grandparents; as their parents had been at this celebration held at someone else's house or she had been at Neville's.

They all shouted Happy New Years and cheered, clinked glasses and drank. Then went around hugging and kissing each other, wishing good luck and happiness in the new year.

Romi and Draco stayed near the window mostly, sipping their champagne and watching the adults. Charis came round to them, hugged and kissed them both and told them to go to bed in half an hour, the party for the rest of them might last a lot longer into the night.

Romi and Draco did as they were told, and half an hour had passed, when more dancing had begun, and then snuck out into the back of the Malfoy Manor. It was much quieter back there, and Romi felt like it was much easier to breath.

Draco held her hand all the way to her bedroom, where he kissed her goodnight and departed for his own room. Romi went inside and quickly changed into her pyjamas, and hung up the dress.

She looked at it for a moment, lit up by the moonlight. A dark shadow flashed across the dress and Romi looked around to see what might have caused it. Zhi was lounging on her bed, looking out of the window.

Romi went to the window herself and looked around outside. The forest and grounds were silvery in the moonlight. The moon was just past being full and was still casting a lot of light on the ground beneath it. Romi scanned the grounds carefully. She could see the swimming pool, closed for the winter, and the maze and the garden, and the little fence before the forest, but she could not see anything that could have made the shadow.

Concluding that it must have been an owl of some kind, Romi crawled into her bed, pushing her feet under Zhi until she was comfortable.

_Romi was standing on a great cliff, staring towards the eastern sky at dawn. The sun was just starting to rise, casting golden light on the world around her. Romi took a deep breath, the freshness and light filled her lungs and she felt content. _

_Then darkness spread across the world and the sky, blocking out the sun and the stars, devouring everything in its path. Romi couldn't help but stare into the darkness. She felt fear rising in her stomach, and she wanted to run, to turn away, to hide. But she couldn't; she had to stare into the unending abyss. _

_Dark visions plagued her thoughts; torment and torture robbed her of all happiness until she could not remember what that word meant. She could not wake from the nightmare, she could not move, it was the never-ending torture._

Suddenly Zhi sunk her claws into Romi's arm and pulled. Romi jumped awake, and nearly screamed. Zhi had gouged some rather deep wounds into her arm.

"Ow, Zhi!" Romi hissed, pressing her fingers against the bleeding. "What was that for?!"

Zhi, however, just purred and rubbed against Romi's body and tried to climb into her lap. Zhi was acting like she was very glad to see Romi, even though Romi had not gone anywhere. Zhi climbed up, putting her two paws on Romi's shoulder and started licking her face.

"What is it, Zhi?" Romi asked, patting her cat and staring at her. There was no indication that Zhi knew what Romi was asking. Romi patted her for a few more minutes and then putting her aside, went to go and clean off her scratches.

She crawled into bed a little while later, and Zhi was perched on the windowsill, staring outwards. Exhausted and with her arm stinging Romi fell asleep very soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Riddles

– Chapter Twelve –

_Riddles_

"The scapula connects to the humerus underneath the arm by the Glenohumeral ligaments, which reinforce the front of the fibrous capsule of the shoulder joint. The Cor-aco-humeral ligament joins it at the top, underneath the Coracoid process the Coracoacromial ligament the… Acromiocular ligament and the… acomion," Romi reciting, her eyes closed and her fingers poking at her shoulder.

"Acromioclavicular ligment," Madam Pomfrey corrected, holding the book open in front of her.

"Acromioclavicular ligament," Romi repeated, "which strengthens the fibrous capsule of the acromioclavicular joint between the… lateral end of the clavicle and the acromion of the scapula."

"And the clavicle is connected…?"

"To the… Coracoid process by the Coracoclavicular ligament?" Romi paused, opening her eyes. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and motioned for her to continue. "Which is a tendon of sup - supraspinatus muscle running under this ligament. And… the scapula and the coracoid are connected by…"

There was a long pause

"By…?" Madam Pomfrey repeated. Romi bit her lip trying to remember. "The Superior…?" hinted Madam Pomfrey.

"Superior transverse scapula ligament!" Romi finished in a flourish. She sighed and sank back into her chair. "Whew," she said with a smile. "That's a lot of words," Romi said.

"You're doing very well," said Madam Pomfrey, smiling and closing the anatomy textbook. "Excellent, for being only thirteen."

Romi smiled, "I feel like my brain is being stuffed with useless words…"

"What part of the brain would be stuffed?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Romi thought for a moment.

"The… hippocampus?" Romi asked.

"Is that the place?" questioned Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?"

"You should be forming answers, not questions," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Yeees," said Romi slowly, "memories are formed in the Hippocampus."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "you still sound a little unsure. But that's correct, the memories are in the Hippocampus."

Romi smiled. Just then the door to the Hospital Wing opened and two first years came in. One had her arm around the other.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," the one girl said. "I fell down a flight of a stairs."

"Pushed more like it," said the other girl, she flicked her hair out of her face and Romi recognized her as Lyra Sharpe, that girl on the train. "I saw Bobby Ridge behind her."

"Be quiet, Lyra," said the other first year, looking very embarrassed.

"Well, take a seat," Madam Pomfrey said, getting up and bustling over, "we'll take a look and fix it all up."

Romi watched as the Lyra Sharpe helped her blonde friend to the bed and then stood back. She glanced to Romi after a moment and her eyes went wide. After glancing quickly at her friend, she sidled over to where Romi was sitting, textbook open on her lap.

"You're the girl," Lyra said quietly. "The one on the train… you scared the Dementors away…"

Romi stared at her for a moment and then smiled, "is that what I did?" Romi asked lightly.

"Didn't you?" Lyra asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, they were already leaving," Romi lied. Lyra didn't seem to be convinced; she glanced down at Romi's textbook.

"Are you studying to be a Healer?" Lyra asked.

"Eventually," Romi replied. "Just anatomy right now. Lots and lots of big words."

"I can imagine," Lyra replied. Lyra seemed to waiting to say something, she kept glancing at Romi and then back at her friend.

"What is it?" Romi asked after a moment.

"It's just that…" Lyra trailed off in silence for a moment. "Some of the other first years are saying that if Sirius Black isn't caught soon the Dementors will in brought inside…" Lyra looked up to Romi with big eyes.

"That is a ridiculous statement," Romi whispered. "Professor Dumbledore hates the Dementors and he said that he would never allow them in the grounds – especially after that Quidditch match."

Lyra smiled, looking relieved.

"Who told you that anyways?" Romi questioned. Lyra blushed.

"Some of the Slytherin first years," she mumbled.

"Ah, well," said Romi with a little smile, "they were just trying to scare you."

"That's what I thought," said Lyra proudly, "Emma didn't believe me though. She was frightened by the idea."

Romi watched Lyra for a moment, "a lot of people would be frightened by that idea… it's a scary thought."

Lyra smiled, and glanced at Romi again. "You're not from Britain, are you?"

"No, I'm from Canada," Romi replied. "Sort of… born here… raised there…"

"I'm Lyra Sharpe," Lyra said after a moment, holding out a hand.

"Romi," replied Romi, feeling it best not to say her last name. "You're in Gryffindor right, I've seen you in the common room."

"You have?" Lyra said blushing bright red. "I didn't think anyone ever noticed the first years…"

"I do," answered Romi. Just then, Madam Pomfrey announced that Lyra's friend was all healed and they were free to go. Lyra left with a little smile to Romi and went to take her friend's hand. They scurried out of the Hospital Wing together. Romi smiled watching them go.

Madam Pomfrey returned to Romi, and pulled open the textbook again.

"Are you ready to continue?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "There's a lot of the skeletal system left to cover."

Romi turned and tried to focus on what Madam Pomfrey was telling her. But there was something about Lyra's conversation that was bugging her and she couldn't figure out what. It all seemed pretty normal; except of course the part about Lyra thinking Romi scared away the Dementors on the train. Well, it wasn't like that wasn't true, scaring them away did seem to be an accurate description of what she did, but that in itself was not normal.

Romi had to put her thoughts aside though for later and concentrate on what Madam Pomfrey was attempting to teach her. Perhaps with discussing it with Neville, Ginny and Luna she might be able to come up with something else.

Her lesson with Madam Pomfrey ended late and Romi had to rush to Potions, only making it there just in time. Severus was about to close the door, but waited half a second for her to run down the hallway.

"Please keep an eye on the time" he said, as she scurried inside.

The rest of the class was already claiming their seats, and Romi hurried towards the one that Neville had saved for her. He smiled, but didn't say anything, clearly dreading the next hour.

It seemed colder than usual as they forced themselves to write endless notes from the board. Neville kept breaking his quill and lagging farther and farther behind. Thankfully they were sitting near the back of the class and Severus didn't notice. And not soon enough did the bell ring and they were all hurrying out to lunch. Neville was still looking very pale but extremely relieved.

"Hey," Romi said, putting an arm around him. "Don't fret so much."

"I'm trying not too," Neville replied. "Really I'm am. It just doesn't seem to be working."

Romi didn't have anything else to say to help him and they just made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Many of the students in the Hall were looking grim. They ate their lunches in silence, and very little laughter was heard.

"No one seems very cheerful today," Romi said as they took their places beside Ginny. Ginny looked up at their arrival and then around slightly.

"You're right," she said, looking up and down the table. "I think that everyone's just feeling a bit down being back at school again after the holidays."

"I hope that's right," Neville muttered. "The whole place just seems freakier lately."

The three of them were silent too, and ate their meal quickly.

Romi wished the rest of the day would hurry up. Defence Against the Dark Arts was interesting as always, but Romi was just looking forward to having free time to do nothing.

After dinner, though she had to go up to Professor Dumbledore's office for their weekly lesson. Romi dragged her feet to his door, and after a moment of hesitation, knocked.

"Come in," said Professor Dumbledore's voice. Romi entered and went to sit at her usual seat.

"Ah, how were your classes?" Professor Dumbledore asked, as he cleared away his papers.

"Great," Romi said, pushing her bag under her chair with her feet. "Though I think Neville might have a nervous breakdown about Potions…"

"He does not like that class, does he?" Professor Dumbledore mused.

"I think it's more accurately, Severus doesn't like him and Neville's scared," Romi replied.

"Ah, well, yes," said Professor Dumbledore vaguely, "there is a reason for that…"

"What is it?" questioned Romi.

Professor Dumbledore watched her very closely for a moment. "I will tell you when you're older," he said finally. "Now, onto our work. Have you been practising quieting your mind before you sleep?"

"Yes," Romi said. It was true, but not exactly by will. She had been so tired before going to bed that her mind fell asleep long before she did.

"Alright," Professor Dumbledore said, pulling out a quill and laying it in front of him. "I want to try something new today." Romi looked at him intrigued. "I want you to close your eyes, and imagine the quill floating."

"I learnt how to move a feather in first year," Romi said frowning slightly.

"I know that you did," Professor Dumbledore answered. "That's why I think this will work. Without your wand or saying the words, or thinking the words. Just close you eyes and imagine the feather floating."

Romi sighed and closed her eyes, getting comfortable in her chair. She thought about the feather floating, tried to imagine seeing it in her head, three inches above the desk. She felt nothing different, like she was just sitting there, letting her imagination run free.

After about two minutes of this, Romi spoke, her eyes still closed.

"I don't think it's working," Romi said.

"Open your eyes," replied Professor Dumbledore. Romi did as she was told, and the second she did, the feather dropped to the desk. Romi stared at it, and then at Professor Dumbledore.

"What just happened?" Romi asked. Professor Dumbledore leaned forward on his fingers, and looked at Romi closely.

"From the second that you closed your eyes and thought about that feather floating – it did," Professor Dumbledore explained. "Exactly until the moment that you opened your eyes."

Romi looked at the feather and then at Professor Dumbledore. There was a long silence.

"Why?" Romi asked finally.

"I'm not entirely sure," Professor Dumbledore said. "I had an idea that might have explained your unusual abilities, including the death of that Dementor…"

"And?" asked Romi curiously.

"That just told me that I was wrong," answered Professor Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair, watching Romi. "What kind of power is hidden up inside you? You are progressing like a normal student in all of your studies, except History of Magic, where you excel like no other student. And yet, you have great abilities that a thirteen year old should not be able to control. I wonder if the Sorting Hat should have put you in Ravenclaw."

Romi smiled slightly, "it didn't give me that choice."

"What do you mean?" Professor Dumbledore asked, curiously.

"The Sorting Hat," Romi replied. "It said that it had sorted me before, well, it felt like he had sorted me before… then it… said 'I'm sorry' and put me in Gryffindor."

Professor Dumbledore watched her with wide eyes. "He apologized for sorting you into Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore glanced up to the Sorting Hat that was sitting on his shelf, quiet and motionless.

"Yeah," Romi answered. "I guess because he knew that I would have rather been in Slytherin."

Professor Dumbledore looked back at Romi. "I think you're doing very well in Gryffindor," he said.

"Yeah, maybe," Romi answered. "But I'm not Harry or anything."

"You shouldn't compare yourself to your brother, you've had very different experiences growing up, you are not the same person."

"Yeah," said Romi. "He's a true Gryffindor, I'm just a somewhat Gryffindor – better to have been put in Slytherin."

Professor Dumbledore did not reply for a moment. "You do have Slytherin qualities," Professor Dumbledore said finally. "But you are also brave, and smart and kind, so you could go anywhere really. Sometimes I feel like Sorting is a tradition that is best left behind. It separates people too much. However, very few people agree with me."

Romi was quiet for a bit longer.

"I think," Professor Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "We should try this again… and then some meditation."

Romi agreed and they spent the next hour doing just that.

* * *

Romi left Dumbledore's office feeling exhausted. She was longing for the softness of her bed and made directly for Gryffindor Tower. She had barely gone four feet when there was a grumble in the hallway. Romi turned to look, startled from her exhaustion. It was quiet and dark, and there was no one moving. It was late, and there was no light coming from outside.

Romi stared down the hallway for a moment longer. She was just deciding that she was hearing things, when there was the sound of metal being knocked over. Romi walked slowly down the hallway and turned the corner.

A helmet from a statue of armour was lying on the floor, but there was no one around. Romi strained her eyes to see down the end of the hallway.

Suddenly there was a huff and a snort behind her, and she turned quickly. Something very large and black soared over her, so fast that she only saw a bright eye and leathery wings. Romi was knocked over, but she turned and looked where the creature was heading.

She saw a scaly tail turn around the corner, she scrambled to her feet again and shot after it. Romi followed the trail of the creature down the corridor, through a secret passage, and then down endless flights of stairs, where she could hear and just catch glimpses of it.

Romi bolted around a final corner, completely out of breath, when she crashed into someone. Romi nearly fell backwards, but he caught her instead.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?" Draco asked, steadying her. Romi glanced up to him surprised and then looked around him.

"Did you see anything come by here?" Romi asked, taking a few steps past him and looking around. "Anything large and black?"

"No," Draco replied slowly, watching Romi. "Why?"

Romi was silent for a while and then looked back at him. "I thought I saw…" she trailed off. "I don't know what I saw…"

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking concerned.

"Yeah," she said, looking back at him slightly out of breath still. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "because you look like you just ran through the school chasing something invisible…"

"I did…" Romi answered, and then shook her head, "it's alright. I just had a lesson with Professor Dumbledore and I always get exhausted when I have one with him."

"Then you should get up to bed," Draco replied, taking her hand.

"Why go to bed, when I can spend time with you now?" Romi asked, sliding her arms around his waist. Draco smiled, taking her face, kissed her on the top of her head.

"You could always come back to the Slytherin common room," Draco said. "You know in a bit… when most people are gone."

"I like that plan," Romi replied.

* * *

Between the glow from the fire and the eerie green from the lake, the common room stayed lit even though it was past midnight. Draco had fallen asleep an hour ago, lying on one of the couches. Romi lay next to him, but awake and staring into the green glow of the lake.

Occasionally fish would swim by and flash their little bodies in the firelight. Romi got up carefully and walked to the window watching the fish swim. A large body floated near to the window and blinked his large eye at Romi.

"Hey," she said quietly, though she knew that the Giant Squid could not hear her. "I hope your doing alright in there."

The Squid put one giant tentacle tip to the window, to the left of her and a couple of inches above her head, as though he was pointing to something. The eye swivelled to her, and then up to its tentacle and into the common room.

"What?" Romi said frowning at the Squid. The Squid looked at her, his tentacle and then behind her again. She looked at the tentacle and then over her shoulder. It seemed exactly like the Squid was pointing at the picture of Salazar Slytherin above the fireplace.

Romi turned back to the window, but the Squid was gone. She stared into the water for a long while before looking back at the painting. She dismissed it quickly and was starting to walk back to the where Draco was sleeping, when something caught her eye.

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin was painted with a dark wooded area for a background, and in the top right hand corner there was something else in it. Romi hurried up the stairs, so that she was level with painting for a better look at the right hand corner. There, what Romi had assumed the first time she looked at it was a snake, was in fact a depiction of a black dragon.

Romi hoped down the steps again and stared at the painting. The Black Dragon was quite visible in the top right hand corner, teeth snarling, frozen in place. Romi frowned for a moment.

She hurried to Draco and shook him awake.

"What? What!" he said, blinking through his sleepiness. "What is it?"

"Your picture of Slytherin," Romi said quietly, pointing up to the painting. "Why isn't it moving?"

"I dunno," Draco replied. "It's just a picture."

"All the other pictures move," replied Romi standing up and looking at the painting with her hands on her hips. "So why doesn't this one?"

"Maybe he didn't want to spend all his time telling off people who don't uphold Slytherin tradition," Draco replied with a yawn. "So he didn't make his portrait move."

"I've never heard of a painting that doesn't move," Romi replied.

"Oh, give it a rest," Draco said. "It's three in the morning," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the couch. "Just go to sleep and forget about the painting."

Romi allowed him to drag her to the couch, but she glanced once more up to the right hand corner. And she wasn't sure if it was her exhausted mind playing tricks on her or not, but she could swear that corner was empty now.

* * *

Romi woke as the common room started to be full of light. She sat up rubbed her eyes, and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly she remembered where she was and stood up quickly. Thankfully the common room was empty, but by the sounds of people moving in the dormitories above them, it wasn't going to last long.

Romi shook Draco awake quickly. He blinked and then frowned looking at her.

"I was having the worst nightmare," he said groggily. "I don't remember anything about it though." He paused and looked around. "It's morning," he said slowly.

"Yes, it is," repeated Romi, shoving her things back into her bag.

"You're still here," he stated.

"Yes, I am," Romi said pulling her shoes on. "But I've got to go before the rest of them come downstairs. I should not have stayed the night."

"Yah, that was probably not a good plan," Draco said, getting up. There was the sound of feet hurrying down the stairs in the dormitory. Romi got to her feet, kissed Draco quickly and then ran towards the door.

She rushed out of it just as she heard people coming through the dormitory.

The school was quiet this early in the morning, and Romi hurried up towards the Great Hall, hoping that there would be breakfast ready, and no one would see her coming up from the Dungeons.

There were a handful of seventh year Hufflepuffs coming towards the Great Hall and Romi stood waiting in the shadows until they past. She quickly darted out and headed towards the Great Hall.

"And where have you been?" said a voice behind her making her jump. Romi looked over her shoulder to see Neville coming down the marble staircase.

She stopped and waited. He came up to her, with a little smile.

"Sneaking out of the dungeons super early in the morning, seems a bit suspicious," he teased.

"Haha," Romi replied. "Nothing happened."

"I didn't ask if anything happened," Neville said, smiling. They made their way through the Great Hall and settled themselves at the Gryffindor Table. Ginny appeared ten minutes later looking exhausted.

"Are you alright," Romi asked as she sat beside them, and sighed.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "I couldn't sleep well last night."

"Why?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. I kept having a nightmare," Ginny said staring over their heads, trying to remember. "I don't remember what it was about. I just remember that it kept waking me up."

"That's terrible," answered Romi, sympathically.

"You don't look like you slept well, either," Ginny said, with a smirk.

"Well, it was more like, not much sleeping," Romi muttered. Neville stared at her eyes wide.

"You spent the night there?" he asked incredulously. Romi ran her fingers through her hair again, feeling her cheeks redden.

"It was accidental," she murmured.

"Accidentally spent the night and – nothing happened?" Neville asked.

"Nothing happened," Romi reinforced. Ginny was looking between the two of them slightly suspicious.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Ginny asked finally. Romi was sure her face was bright red now.

"No," she said quickly.

"Cause everything would suggest that you do," said Ginny.

"Can we pick a different subject please," Romi asked, looking anywhere but at Neville.

Ginny giggled, "alright, fine."

Just then Luna came up to their table, and their entire conversation was satisfactorily directed away from Romi and her mysterious boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

– Chapter Thirteen –

_Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw_

Romi had forgotten to tell Neville about the painting in the Slytherin common room and her encounter with the dragon. As the weeks were moving on, their homework was getting harder and they were spending more time in the library struggling to finish things. Romi didn't have much time to think about the dragon, she was spending so much time trying to get Outstanding in her Herbology.

However, it always seemed to be eluding her, and every piece would come back Exceeds Expectations.

"Those are still good marks, Romi," Neville said, as they walked back towards the castle after Herbology. Romi was still staring at her essay roll with an E scrawled at the top.

"Yeah, but they aren't good enough," Romi said, dropping the paper to her side. "I have to get an Outstanding in all of my courses for Professor Dumbledore to give me the Apprentice Healership."

Romi sighed as they trudged their way up to the castle.

"Maybe you should ask Professor Sprout to help you out a bit?" Neville said. "I can only help so much."

"Yeah, maybe," Romi said as they passed into the castle.

Though, as much as Romi was working hard to keep her marks up, and she had a lot of homework, it was nothing compared to Hermione, who seemed to have acquired this wild, exhausted look.

Romi couldn't figure out how Hermione was taking all of those classes at the same time, and even managing to get all of her homework done without going completely insane. Romi saw that Hermione was first down in the morning and last up in the evening. Sometimes, Romi would fall asleep before Hermione showed up and woke up again and Hermione was not there. Romi had started to wonder if she was even going to bed.

Everyone in the castle was looking forward to the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw which promised break from the endless, tedious homework. Romi could see Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team practising hard every night of the week, from where she sat doing her homework.

Romi went down to breakfast the morning of the Quidditch match to find that Harry and the rest of the team were already there with the Firebolt in a place of honour on the table.

Romi sat beside Neville who seemed to be counting on his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Romi asked, helping herself to some toast.

"I can't remember where I put the passwords," Neville muttered, rubbing his face. He sighed. "I wrote them down, because that lunatic keeps changing them."

"Did you check all your pockets?" Romi asked. "Hopefully they didn't fall out."

"It's not like anyone would know what they were," said Neville miserably, "they are all ridiculous."

"It's Squigglywink right now," she said.

"Yeah, but it'll change by the end of the night," Neville said with a sigh. Romi couldn't deny that truth.

Their conversation was interrupted as flocks of people were coming over to see Harry's Firebolt, which was barely three seats away from Romi.

Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus and Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily, as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told them, "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry and went back to her table.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling and familiar voice.

Draco had appeared behind Harry for a closer look at the broom, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so," said Harry causally.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Draco, his eyes roving over the broom. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute – in case you get too near a Dementor."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours," Harry replied, "then you might catch the Snitch."

The Gryffindor team howled with laughter and Romi resisted smiling. Draco took himself off a moment later and they watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team. They put their heads together, no doubt asking Draco whether Harry's broom was really a Firebolt.

At quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the changing rooms. Romi, Neville and Ginny got up to go to the stadium shortly afterwards. Both were seemed to be looking forward to the game. They met up with Luna, who wished them politely good luck, but was obviously going to support her own house. Romi, Neville and Ginny said the same to her, and they were separated at the Quidditch Stadium.

"This is going to be amazing," Neville said excitedly, as they found seats. "I can't wait to see that Firebolt fly."

"Best look carefully," Romi said, wiping her hair from her face, which kept getting blown into her eyes, "you might miss it."

Neville seemed to think this over carefully, and then watched the exit from the Gryffindor changing rooms with intensity. Romi couldn't help but smile at his seriousness.

The Ravenclaw team appeared first to great applause, though short and only polite from the Gryffindors. It did not take long for the Gryffindor Team to walk out onto to the pitch. They were received with tumultuous applause from their section. Romi felt like her ears might burst from the noise around her. The two teams walked together and Romi could see from her seat, Wood and Davies, the captains, shake hands.

The whistle blew a moment later and fourteen players leapt into the sky. Romi followed Harry with her eyes, holding onto her hair, as Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend, provided commentary for the game.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt which Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams in this year's World Championship-"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are Professor – just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-break and -"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, Okay," Jordan was saying. "Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal…"

The little scarlet figure shot towards the goal, thrust the Quaffle towards the goal post, and Ravenclaw's Keeper dived for it. It flew through his arms and through the post.

Romi cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor as Katie scored. She looked up to brother; Harry was streaking off in the other end and trying to keep Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, from tailing him. Suddenly he shot towards one end of the goalposts and there seemed to be a collective breath from the crowd, who had assumed he'd seen the snitch.

But it was no good, a Bludger shot out of nowhere and blocked Harry. There was a great 'oooh' of disappointment and Romi dropped into a slouch in her chair.

"So close!" Neville said beside her.

George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in mid air to avoid it.

"Gryffindor lead by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn – Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision balance is really noticeable in these long-"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw were pulling back, they had now scored three goals. Romi's eyes followed Harry, if Cho got the Snitch now, they would lose the game. Harry had dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser.

Harry suddenly accelerated towards the Gryffindor goal posts; the crowd once again took a deep breath.

Cho leapt up out of nowhere and blocked Harry. He swerved to avoid hitting her and Romi could hear Wood shout at him.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Harry, it seemed, did not want to cause her any harm and in all the confusion, the Snitch apparently had vanished. The game continued in tense competition, Romi, Neville and Ginny were all staring up at Harry as he floating, staring down at the Quidditch pitch.

The Quaffle changed hands again, and a Ravenclaw chaser scored another goal.

Suddenly Harry was shooting off to the Ravenclaw end, Cho following him, a few feet below. He streaked towards the goalposts, looking determined, and suddenly the crowd realised that he had seen the Snitch. Romi jumped up in her seat – Harry was going to get there first.

Neville suddenly pulled on her sleeve, "Romi!" he squeaked. She turned to look where he was pointing.

Three tall, black, hooded Dementors were staring up at Harry.

Romi didn't have time to think about it before a large silvery stag came flying down from above and put his antlers to the Dementors. Distracted, Romi looked back up to Harry and saw him reaching out a hand and then making a wild swing.

Romi stared back to the Dementors, frowning. She didn't feel a single thing from them.

A moment later Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and Romi looked up to Harry again, he was holding his hand in the air with a small fluttering golden ball clutched tight in his fist. There was tumultuous cheering in the Gryffindor area, everyone was jumping up and hugging each other.

The team tackled Harry in the sky and landed as a large lump on the pitch and Romi disentangled herself from the roaring, hugging, cheering Gryffindors and ran down to them. The rest of the Gryffindors streamed after her.

"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling as the team hugged him continuously. Romi reached the Gryffindor team first she threw her arms around her brother. He hugged her fiercely back, almost picking her up. He couldn't help grinning, and Romi too was beaming.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, appearing beside them, yanking Harry's arm into the air, as soon as he had released his twin, "yes! Yes!"

"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. Romi took Harry's other hand and squeezed it. "Ten galleons to me!" Percy continued, "Must find Penelope, excuse me-"

"Good on you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

"That was quite some Patronus," said a small voice behind them.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly, and Romi looked back to see that Professor Lupin stood between herself and Harry. "I didn't feel a thing."

"I didn't feel anything either," Romi said frowning and looking at her brother, "which is odd…"

"That would be because they – er – weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin, looking both amused and annoyed. "Come and see-"

Bewildered, Harry and Romi followed Lupin out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the pitch. Ron, Neville and Ginny joined them there.

"You gave Mr Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.

Romi stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Draco had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

Ron doubled up with laughter beside Romi, and Harry couldn't help smiling. Romi, however, wasn't impressed, and it seemed that Draco was avoiding her eye as he struggled to release himself.

"Come on Harry!" said one of Weasley twins, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," Harry said, and taking Romi's hand again, they led the way up to the castle with the rest of the team.

* * *

It felt like they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of Butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled _Home life_ _and_ _Social Habits of British Muggles_. Romi had taken a seat beside her about dinnertime.

She had been thinking about Draco since the stunt, and was still trying to process why he would do something like that. Harry came over to Hermione later in the evening.

"Did you even come to the match?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course I did," said Hermione, in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said.

"I can't Harry, I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway-" she glanced over at Ron, "_he_ doesn't want me to join in."

There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been _eaten_ he could have had some of these Fudge Flies, he used to really like them-"

Hermione burst into tears, tucked the enormous book under her arm and ran towards the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

Romi stood up quickly, but could do little to comfort her. She looked to her brother. He shrugged.

"That must not be pleasant," Romi said after a moment. "Having your two best friends fighting."

"Yeah, well…" Harry trailed off and looked at Ron. "Can't blame Ron for feeling upset about his pet."

"Can't blame cats for being cats," Romi said as her own cat jumped onto the table. She growled slightly, looking at the window. Romi and Harry stared at her.

"Is Zhi growling at something?" Harry asked. "I've never heard her growl at anything."

"She's been acting weird all year," Romi said, picking up her cat. Zhi clawed her way up to Romi's shoulder. "Ow!" Romi said as Zhi's claws cut into her skin. Zhi stood on her shoulders looking very alert, staring at the window.

"You have a very odd cat," Harry said.

"That's an understatement," Romi said, she looked to her brother. "You should go and enjoy your party, it's yours after all."

"I want to tell you something first," Harry said sitting down in the chair and patting the spare one. Romi sat down and Zhi jumped off her shoulders.

"I thought about telling you earlier," said Harry softly. "But you know how –" he looked around for eavesdroppers "– Sirius Black is after me."

"Yeah," Romi said.

"It's because… well… they think it's because I stopped Voldemort like if he kills me, Voldemort will come back," Harry said.

"Just sounds like a madman that he is," Romi said.

"He was our father's best friend," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"What?" Romi breathed, trying to understand what he had said.

"He betrayed them, that's why they are dead," answered Harry. Romi frowned and looked away from him. "They knew that someone close to them was a traitor, and it was him."

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Romi softly.

Harry smiled slightly at her. "I just thought you should know… cause he's kind of the reason why you adopted right? Mum and Dad knew that if you were sent away, you had a safer time of it… if no one knew of you…?"

"Yah, I think that's right," Romi said. Harry nodded. They were silent for a while, and then Romi forced a smile. "This is supposed to be a great and happy night!" she said, pushing Harry's shoulder slightly. "Go enjoy your party!"

Harry smiled, and stood up. "Aren't you going to join?" he asked.

"I have something that I need to do," Romi said quietly.

"Sure," Harry said and disappeared off to have fun with Ron.

She looked around the common room, saw that Neville and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap with Seamus and Dean; Romi decided that it was a good time to pay a little visit to her boyfriend.

Romi headed to the portrait hole and slipped through unnoticed by the Gryffindor Crowd. She ignored Sir Cadogan and quietly made her way to the Slytherin common room. She was almost there, and then paused. How could she know that he would still be awake? It had grown quite dark outside and she was still a little nervous about going into the Slytherin common room when there was other Slytherins around.

Taking a deep breath, Romi said the password, hoping that it was the same one. Seconds later the stone moved aside and she slipped inside. It was almost empty, but Draco was awake pacing in front of the fire, venting to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Impossibly unfair," he was saying, "fifty points! It was just a joke."

"Draco?" Romi called, not wanting to go to far into the Slytherin common room. He looked up surprised to see her there. Crabbe and Goyle looked over their shoulders, watching Romi with a very confused stare.

"Romi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be partying with the others?" Draco said. He didn't seem too pleased that Gryffindor had won.

"Can I talk to you?" Romi asked softly. He watched her calculatingly.

"Sure," he answered, but he didn't move.

"Alone," Romi enforced, and pointed outside the common room. Draco stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded, following her out.

A minute later and Draco joined her in the corridor.

"Why would you do that?" Romi asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"It was a joke," Draco answered.

"A joke!" Romi said incredulously. "You could have killed him!"

"I would not have killed him," Draco said icily. "He has his protectors. I was just trying to stop him from getting the snitch, if I could."

"Well, that's low of you," Romi scoffed. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Coming from the girl who puts frogs in people's salads," spat Draco.

"Oh, come on!" Romi shouted. "Would you quit bringing that up! Besides, that has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really?" Draco said, putting his hands on his hips. "You hate Pansy just as much as I hate Harry. What did Pansy ever _do_ to _you_?"

"She-" Romi stuttered, "well, she-" Romi stopped, unable to really come up with anything.

"I didn't think so," Draco said. "You know, you're not different from the rest of us. Two years ago you would have done anything to be in Slytherin with us – and now you're acting all high and mighty like you're better than us."

"I am not!" Romi huffed.

"Then what's with the reprimand?" demanded Draco. "I didn't give you one when you played a prank on Pansy."

"I was only planning on scaring Pansy!" Romi said. "I wasn't going to do her any lasting harm!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I was doing the same thing," Draco insisted. "After the last time, of course he would have been prepared, or the teachers would be, or something. But a good scare was what I was going for – _you_ just happened to succeed with yours."

Romi crossed her arms, not pleased at all.

"Please, would you just admit that your not as Gryffindor as your pretending to be," Draco said after a minute of silence. "I hate this 'I'm better than you attitude.'"

"I don't have that attitude," Romi muttered.

"Really," Draco said, eyebrows raised, "cause you could have fooled me."

Romi didn't respond, and just stared at him.

"I thought we agreed that we all had flaws during the summer," Draco said. "I think you need to realise that your more Slytherin than you think."

"Alright, fine!" Romi snapped, looking away. Her shoulders sunk a little bit. "I know I am."

"Hey, there isn't anything wrong with that," Draco said, rubbing her shoulders, and smiling at her. "You don't always have to fit into Gryffindor. Sometimes you're a little bit of everything else."

Romi frowned and looked up at him.

"I think I've heard that somewhere before," she said looking up at him.

"Where?"

"I don't know," Romi said. She hugged him thinking. "Next time, though, try not to get caught."

"I'll try if you try," Draco replied.

* * *

Romi spent nearly two hours there before silently returning to Gryffindor Tower. The hallways were absolutely still, and there was barely any teachers or ghosts in the corridors. Romi took her path carefully nonetheless.

She trudged up the marble staircase quietly, thinking about what Draco had told her, and it did not make her smile.

She stopped on the third floor. There was a strange whooshing sound around the hallway. Romi looked around, on edge. She felt a little fear flutter through her heart and bolted, running the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. She was not smiling when she arrived.

"Come now!" Sir Cadogan said as she reached him, "such a melancholy face. Today should be a cheerful day!"

"Faryedust," Romi replied not looking too him and climbing up the portrait hole distractedly. She made her way into the common room. No one was inside, and the place was full of empty bottles of Butterbeer and sweet wrappers. Romi walked towards the girls' dormitory.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Romi jumped high as the yell pierced through the Tower. There was a bang of a door and hurried steps coming down from the boy's dormitory. Romi stood stunned, staring at the staircase.

A man burst out of the staircase wielding long sharp, knife in his hand and suddenly stopped, staring at Romi. For a moment, in the low burning firelight, Romi couldn't tell who it was, but then his long hair moved aside and she recognized the eyes.

There were yells above them as Romi walked backwards, into a chair, away from Sirius Black. He said nothing, just stared with a pained, sad expression.

"Lily," he said softly, taking a step forward, "Lily, you know that I never-"

There was a bang from the upper dormitories. Sirius Black looked at the staircase then back to the petrified Romi. He growled slightly and ran from the portrait hole leaving Romi completely alone.

The common room was still for a moment. Voices from the boys and girls dormitory were filtering down the steps and a second later, Ron, followed by Harry and the other third year boys, burst into the common room.

"Are you _sure_ you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Harry said catching up to him. None of the boys noticed Romi there. Romi didn't move, she was still standing petrified, staring at the portrait hole; her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" Ron insisted. More students started to arrive, pouring out of the dormitory staircases.

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few of the girls appeared now, Romi's heart was still pounding in her ears, and she could barely hear what was happening around her.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly, arriving in matching pyjamas with his brother.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room, and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pyjamas as he spoke.

"Perce – Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly, "In our dormitory! With a knife!"

The entire common room went silent.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled, "you had too much to eat, Ron – had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall came through the portrait hole, staring furiously around, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!" she said turning to look at him.

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled, "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?" she said calmly.

"Oh my god, he's not lying, Professor," Romi said in a small voice, finally drawing attention to herself, she was still staring at the Portrait hole. Everyone in the common room turned too look at her.

"I saw him too," she said, sinking to sit on the ground, no longer thinking she could stand, still staring where Sirius Black had disappeared. She put a hand her mouth, and couldn't help but repeat the incident in her mind.

"What? How?" Ron demanded, turning to her.

"He came running out of your dormitory," Romi answered, "he called – he stared for a moment and then left."

"And you didn't do anything?" Harry demanded.

"What did you want me to do?" Romi asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the portrait hole to stare at her brother, "I'm not going to go after Sirius Black when he's wielding a knife."

"Really, how likely would he be able to get in here?" said Professor McGonagall, looking at the two of them.

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him is he saw-"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron and Romi, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened quietly.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a moment of silence

"You – you _did_?" said Professor McGonagall, "but – but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly, "had the whole week's my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper."

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's password and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence. Neville, trembling from head to toe, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Lesson

– Chapter Fourteen –

_A New Lesson_

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole house stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear if Sirius Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had escaped again.

Everywhere they went next day the saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognise a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been sacked. His portrait had been taken away, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had only agreed to return to her job on the condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in Ron's life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked, what had happened with a wealth of detail.

"… I was asleep and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draught… I woke up and one side of the hanging on my bed had been pulled down … I rolled over … and I saw him standing over me … like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair … holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scarpered."

"Why though?" Ron added to Harry and Romi, as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he scarper?"

Romi had wondered the same thing. Why not kill Ron and then get onto Harry? He'd proved twelve years ago that killing people wasn't a bother for him.

"He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Harry thoughtfully. "And he just stared at you, Romi?"

Romi nodded. People had asked Romi too recount her experience with Sirius Black. She could not make it sound nearly as interesting as Ron and she couldn't figure out Sirius Black's expression.

"You mean he was startled to see you or something?" Neville asked quietly beside them.

"He called me 'Lily'," Romi said, twirling her hair in her fingers, staring into space.

"He called you Lily?" Harry said his expression dead.

"Yeah," Romi said. "And he had this… expression on…"

"Raving? Mad? Crazy?" Ron offered.

"Sad," Romi replied. "He looked… sad." Romi turned to focus on them. The three boys were staring at her with confused expressions. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "I must be remembering it wrong."

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the Tower.

Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for someone to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. Romi tried her best to never let him out of her sight, and made an effort to always let him in. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had sent him. Two days after Black's break in, she sent Neville a Howler.

The schools owls swooped into the Great Hall, carrying the post as usual, and Neville choked as a large barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak.

"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised immediately. Romi could only guess that he was thinking of that fateful day last year when Mrs Weasley had send him a Howler of his own.

Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinting out of the Hall, while the Slytherin table howled with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the Entrance Hall – Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.

Romi looked after him with pity, but stayed in her seat with Ginny.

"Poor guy," Ginny said, as the sounds of the Howler diminished in the Entrance Hall. "He's not having it well at all."

"Not really," Romi said. "I was thinking of staying back from the Hogsmeade visits with him."

Ginny looked back to her. "He can always stay with Luna and I. You don't need stop going."

"Yeah, but who would I go with?" Romi said. "Harry's not allowed too, Hermione's locked up with her studying, and I don't really fancy wandering around with just your brother."

"You could always go with Malfoy," Ginny replied with a sly glance, as she ate. Romi felt her face reddening.

"Why would I go with him?" she forced herself to say calmly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Ginny said, smirking. "But I have to ask… aren't you… cousins?"

Romi looked around at the rest of the table, in case they were listening. Her cheeks blazing red now, she whispered, "I'm adopted."

"Ah, I see," replied Ginny. "Don't worry. I won't say another word about it."

Ginny and Romi finished their meals and went out to find Neville. He was sitting in the corridor for the Gryffindor Tower, staring ahead at the blank wall in front of him. The security trolls were hovering at the opposite end, near the Fat Lady.

Romi and Ginny exchanged glances when they got to Neville. He looked like he had been crying but was all dried up now.

"Neville?" Romi said quietly, walking up towards him. Neville continued to stare at the opposite wall.

"I'm useless at everything," he said in a dead tone. "Absolutely everything. I can't even keep passwords to myself."

Romi looked at Ginny and then sat herself down next to Neville. She curled her arms around his and smiled at him.

"You're not useless," she said. "Don't be so hard with yourself. He would have got in somehow."

Neville looked to her, shaking his head. "He could have killed you – he was ten feet away from you! How can you be like that?"

"Because I know that you would have never let him in on purpose," Romi said, squeezing his arm. Ginny sat down beside him on Neville's other side.

"Come on, Neville," she said. "No one really blames you."

"No, I'm just the stupid, useless, petrified lump," Neville said, looking back at Ginny.

"You have strengths," Ginny said, smiling at him, "you just lack confidence."

Neville sighed and looked forward again.

"Neville," Romi said, "You're my best friend. I know you better than you know yourself. You're not a useless lump."

Neville looked at her sullenly. "Why _are_ you friends with me? We are nothing alike."

"That's not true at all!" Romi said. "You're kind and you're caring, and you've been brave whenever you're not thinking. You're there to tell me when I'm going to far, when I'm putting myself or other people in danger. You decided to be my friend when no one else in the school would," Romi said quietly. "That's why you're my best friend. Because I have no idea where I would be without you."

Neville looked at her. Romi smiled, and nudged him a bit. A smile began to pull at the corners of his mouth.

"Not to mention that you have two pretty redheads on your arms," Ginny teased on the other side. "More than the popular people can say."

The smile broke free and Neville looked down.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Neville said quietly. "Really."

Romi wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head against his shoulder. "That's what friends do," she said. "We keep each other held together."

* * *

Another Hogsmeade trip was posted for the next weekend, and Romi made sure to express that she wasn't going without Neville. He tried to protest, but when Romi mentioned that the last two trips weren't exactly reassuring a safe trip and she didn't want to go alone, he stopped.

Ginny and Luna made solid plans that they would all spend the day together, to keep Neville's mind off of the Hogsmeade Trip. They were to spend most of it in the Library, completing their homework. Ginny and Luna specifically brought their Herbology homework, and kept asking Neville for help, to boost his spirits. They kept away from Potions and it seemed to have a fairly good effect on Neville.

It was nearing noon when they had stopped doing homework, and were just trying to keep from laughing hysterically out loud. Luna had the strangest sense of humour and said the oddest things at the most inappropriate times.

Madam Pince had already shushed them twice, and they were on the way to getting kicked out if she came back again.

But there was just something about the extensive homework that was making them all silly and even the smallest thing was making them stuff their fists into their mouths.

"Oh," Romi said after one intense period when they were all laughing so hard they could barely breath, "I have got to get away from you three! You're going to kill me."

"Don't kill, Romi!" Ginny said, laughing through it all.

"I don't plan on it," replied Neville.

"Sometimes these things don't need planning," added Luna sounding completely and utterly serious, but then her eyes crinkled and they were laughing again. Thankfully there weren't a lot students around to disturb. Romi got up from her seat, and barely able to walk, she finally managed to disappear through the stacks.

She made it a couple stacks away from her friends, when she stopped and took a deep breath to calm the laughing. She put her hands on her hips and smiling looked around.

Her smile faded as her eye caught a book. She walked up to it, and pulled it down. It was the size of a novel, and very, very old. The spine was peeling at the edges, but the gold lettering was still visible.

_Astaroth _by_ Diomeda Odessa._

Romi stared at it. Remembering the dream she had had so long ago. A woman named Diomeda Odessa had warned her about the Astaroth. Romi flipped the book over, however there was just a picture of a black dragon on the back.

She turned it over and tried to open it. But it wouldn't open; no matter how she tried, it stayed closed. Romi walked back to where Neville, Ginny and Luna had calmed down.

"Try and open this," Romi said, tossing the book to Neville. He caught it and flipped it over.

"Astaroth?" he asked sceptically. Luna seemed to brighten at the name.

"Just open it," Romi said again. Neville pried at the edges but it didn't open. He tried a few more times with no success.

"Can I try?" Ginny asked, reaching over for the book. Neville handed it to her. Ginny tried too, but still the book remained closed. "What's the purpose of a book that won't open?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps we have to figure out what the secret is first," Luna said, taking the book from Ginny and looking it over. "Maybe there is a spell laid by the witch?"

"I had a dream a long time ago about her," Romi said sitting down. "Diomeda Odessa. She said… I was there early… and," Romi sat thinking for a moment, "and that I should beware Astaroth, because he could be a blessing or a burden…"

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"I don't know," Romi replied. "I don't know what Astaroth is."

"It's a fear demon," answered Luna. "It steals your soul through fear. Legend says that the four Hogwarts founders fought one before they were renown as the world's greatest witches and wizards."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Romi asked.

"No," Luna replied. "Only that it is a fear demon. I can write to my father an ask, I'm sure he knows."

Romi and Ginny exchanged glances. "Sure," Romi said finally. She took the book back and flipped it over. The dragon on the back of the book was snarling at them.

"There was a dragon in the Slytherin common room," Romi said finally. "In the portrait of Salazar Slytherin."

"Maybe he like's dragons," Neville said.

"He's a snake person," Romi answered. "And the dragon left the picture…"

"So?" replied Neville. "All of the pictures at Hogwarts move."

"Yeah, except that Salazar Slytherin wasn't moving. He was stationary, the entire time I was there," Romi said. "Draco couldn't explain why."

The four of them were silent for a while.

"Do you think Elena has something to do with it?" Neville asked finally. Romi looked up at him.

"I don't know," she said finally. "It's possible. We haven't seen or heard from her since last year…"

They all exchanged tense glances.

"I think we should all be prepared," Ginny said finally. "In case she appears at any time. It's obvious that security at Hogwarts has never been a problem for her."

Romi nodded, "I agree. She doesn't know about you two yet; at least I don't think so. But keep an eye out anyways. Don't you go running off alone," she added to Neville. "She definitely knows about you."

Neville nodded. "I think you should learn how to use your sword," he said, looking at Romi. "You've had it for about a year, and if Elena's got one to counter you, you should learn how to fight with it."

"Do you know anyone who can use a sword?" Romi asked. "I don't anyone who can duel with a thousand year old weapon."

"We'll help," Ginny said. "There has to be a book, we can use sticks or something to practice."

"The weather is getting warmer, we can go outside to practice, less interruptions," Luna offered. Romi looked at all three of them and then nodded.

"Alright," she said, "let's find us a sword fighting book."

* * *

Ginny had devised a plan for their homework schedule and when they could find time to practise. At first it was very difficult remembering to keep their branches up and their feet moving at the right pace.

Luna surprisingly enough caught on very quickly, and proved to be the best. Neville, after the first few tries, decided that he would be more hinder than helping them, and agreed to sit out as Ginny read instructions from the book. Romi was slowly getting the hang of it, but after several practices she felt exhausted and her muscles were very sore.

But she was very pleased with her progress. Between working with Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and her best friends with sword fighting, Romi felt like she was learning very important things. She never thought too much about it, considering they were very odd things to be learning, but Romi just felt like they were the most important.

Ginny, Luna and Neville were very supportive of Romi's new passions. They agreed to be poked and prodded by her as she studied her anatomy textbooks, listing off bones, muscles and ligaments.

Ginny helped them all with their homework, and it took all four of them to figure out Neville's Magical Theory course, working through it so he could understand it. Romi felt like she was learning it too, and it was quite fascinating. She could remember last year when Captain had shown her true magic.

Romi had not told Neville or Ginny about that experience, because she didn't know what to think about it. It never came up and she just kept it to herself.

They practised one Saturday, just behind the green houses, near the lake, out of view from most of the castle and the Quidditch Pitch, where the Gryffindor Team was playing.

Ginny was standing with the book open in her hands, a long stick lying at her feet. Luna and Romi were facing each other with their own sturdy sticks up right.

"Now, remember to keep your feet facing forward," Ginny was saying, her eyes to the book. "Keep you strongest foot in front."

Romi nodded, adjusting her feet. Luna had already fallen into her stance and was looking at Romi calmly. Neville was standing, leaning on another stick watching them intently.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Romi said.

"Top!"

Luna struck from above; Romi twisted her body and hands to stop it. Ginny called another and another. Luna gained a few steps and Romi nearly fumbled over her feet. Luna gave her a moment to regain and they were at it again.

It was quite a workout, in under ten minutes both of them were panting and sweating.

"I think you're slowly getting the hang of it," Neville said standing upright.

Romi leaned against her stick, "I haven't poked anyone's eye out yet," she said laughing.

"Eventually you are going to have to learn how to fight with one hand," Luna said, catching her breath. The other three looked at her. "Well," Luna continued, "Think about it, you have to be able to use your wand too."

"I didn't think about that," Romi said, looking at Neville. "I never heard of that before."

"Hang on," Ginny said, flipping through the book in her hands. "I read in here the technique to use a sword and a dagger at the same time… maybe we can modify it for a wand."

Ginny flipped through the book as the wind whistled up at them from the lake. Romi turned to look at it; the water was calm today, lapping against the shore. The wind blew hard for a moment, and it sent a shiver down Romi's spine. She looked up into the sky; it was periwinkle blue with a few clouds scuttling across. The sun was shining brightly, yet Romi still had this feeling of coldness.

"Here it is," Ginny said, interrupting Romi's thoughts. Romi turned back to her, and listened. "Let's just try with a short stick, don't want to hex anyone today."

Neville found them both a stick at the perfect length, and gave it to each of them. Romi took it in her left hand, and gripped her swordstick in her right hand. It felt large and unmanageable. She had been leading with her left hand, but if she were going to use her wand, she would have to learn to use her right hand.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Here the sword is the primary weapon and the dagger is your secondary. If you can catch your opponent's sword with yours, you can get under his reach with your dagger. Okay, well that it easy enough to do with a wand."

Romi and Luna worked their way through a couple of steps using the sword and wand. Ginny watched them carefully, making sure that they were following the instructions.

Luna pretended to fire a spell; Romi dodged and then brought up her sword to block Luna's. However, Luna had put a bit of force behind her strike, and Romi's wrist twisted.

"Ow!" she yelped, and dropped her sticks.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked immediately, looking at Romi with her large eyes, concerned. Neville and Ginny came up to her.

"Yeah," Romi said, feeling her wrist. "I think I twisted it."

"I'm sorry," Luna apologized, looking worried.

"It's not your fault. How many bruises have we acquired already?" Romi said smiling. "I guess this lesson is being cut short."

"We've been here for an hour and a half already," Ginny said with a laugh, "probably about time to stop anyways."

They gathered their things and made their way up to the castle. They went to the study hall, and got the seats closest to the fire where it was warmest. The hall was nearly empty today, but there were still some fifth and seventh years there studying for their exams at the end of the year.

They made their way through a bit of homework, but Romi was finding it hard to concentrate as her right wrist was throbbing. She kept rubbing it whenever she was reading.

"Maybe you should go and get it checked out," Ginny said, after watching Romi do this for the tenth time. "You don't want any lasting damage."

"Yeah," Romi said. "Maybe I should."

"Just go, we'll be here," Neville said, looking up at Romi.

"Okay," Romi said and leaving her stuff there, made her way out of the Study Hall towards the Hospital Wing.

She was just walking past Professor Lupin's office when he exited.

"Hello, Romi," Professor Lupin said pleasantly when he saw her. Romi stopped and smiled.

"Hello, Professor," Romi replied.

"What brings you to this part of the castle on such a fine Saturday afternoon?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Oh, I – uh – picked up some textbooks wrong and twisted something in my wrist," Romi lied. "I was just walking to the Hospital Wing."

"I'll join you," Professor Lupin said, smiling. "I was going that way myself."

Romi nodded and they started off together.

"Aside from that Boggart, you've been doing well since," Professor Lupin said, glancing down. "I hope you're not worried about that."

"No," Romi replied. "Though, I guess, I'm trying to make up my mark. I have to have top marks."

"Well, you've got some steep competition with your friend Hermione Granger," Professor Lupin said with a laugh.

"Oh, well, I just meant the highest possible mark," Romi said going a little red. "I want to be a Healer… so I need to keep the highest marks."

"That is an admirable profession," Professor Lupin said, looking down at her. "Bit young to have chosen what you want to do with the rest of your life, though."

"That's what everyone says," Romi said with a little smile. "But, trust me, it's important."

Professor Lupin nodded and they made it to the Hospital Wing corridor.

"I hope your doing all right, I heard about your experience with the Black break in," Professor Lupin said quietly.

"I'm fine, really," Romi said. "I think he was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him."

"Really?" Professor Lupin asked, looked at her curiously. They had reached the doors to the Hospital Wing. "What makes you say that?" he asked as they paused there.

"Well, he looked pretty startled, and... he called me 'Lily'," Romi said, thinking about it. "That was weird." Romi looked back to Professor Lupin. He was looking at Romi with a new light; there was something in his expression that Romi couldn't guess.

"He called you 'Lily'?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes," Romi replied. "Though I don't know what he meant by that."

Professor Lupin stared at her for a few seconds more and then with a small the shake of his head, he smiled. "You best get inside and get that fixed up," he said. Romi smiled and disappeared inside trying to understand Professor Lupin's behaviour.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office, muttering over a cauldron that was bubbling slightly. Romi went up and knocked quietly on the door frame. Madam Pomfrey turned around to see who had arrived.

"Oh, hello, Romi," she said, putting the cover on the cauldron. "What brings you here on a Saturday?"

"I think I twisted my wrist," Romi said, poking her right wrist slightly. "I picked up a textbook and it just twisted…"

"Hmm," said Madam Pomfrey, "let me take a look." She held onto Romi's hand and gently felt her wrist. "Feels like a sprain, that textbook must not have liked you very much," Madam Pomfrey said, giving Romi a little glance that seemed to say she did not believe the textbook story. Romi just smiled, and Madam Pomfrey went to her store cupboard. A moment later she returned with a glass.

"Drink that up," she said. "It'll help with the pain, and it'll mend the damaged ligaments. Just wrap it tonight, and you'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"Thanks," Romi said swallowing the potion quickly. It tasted like stale chips. Romi put the goblet back on the table and allowed Madam Pomfrey to wrap her wrist. Five minutes later and Madam Pomfrey sent Romi off and she made her way back through the castle to the Study Hall.

It was nearing eight o'clock and the only ones in the hall were Ginny, Neville and Luna, clearly not doing homework anymore.

Romi went up to them and sat down.

"How's the wrist?" Neville asked as she arrived.

"It'll be fine by tomorrow," Romi said, looking at her wrist. "Just a sprain."

"I'm sorry," Luna said again, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it," Romi answered. "No lasting harm. Besides I have to make this hand stronger anyways. Perhaps it'll heal better this time."

"Just don't hurt it again," Neville said, grabbing his bag and packing up. "Come on, we'd better go. The study hall will be closing soon."

They packed up their things and headed towards the door.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Luna," Romi said as they reached the hallway that Luna always left at.

"See you tomorrow," she said lightly and with a little wave, drifted off towards Ravenclaw Tower. Romi, Ginny and Neville climbed the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence.

They were just reaching the hallway towards the Fat Lady when they heard a loud noise back the way that they had come. All three of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny said, looking behind her.

"Yeah," Romi answered, turning around. "Sounded like something large."

"And not human," added Neville, turning white as a sheet. Loud muffled snuffling noises came around the corner, and the movement of large feet.

Romi took a couple of steps forward and the sounds stopped. They all waited standing very still, listening.

Then, suddenly, Harry walked around the corner. He stopped abruptly when he saw the three of them. He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform and was carrying his Firebolt. He looked extremely exhausted, and startled.

"What are you three doing?" he asked, glancing behind him briefly, trying to figure them out.

"Did you pass anything… you know… large and unexpected?" Romi asked.

"Large and unexpected?" Harry repeated.

"I – we thought we heard something from over there." Romi gestured towards to hallway he'd just come from. "I dunno, sounded like a large dog or something."

"Well, there is nothing there," Harry answered. "Are you sure you heard that?"

"Not now," Romi answered, looking at Neville and Ginny, both of whom shrugged slightly. Romi looked back at Harry, who was watching her slightly suspiciously. "How was practice?" she asked quickly.

"Very tiring," Harry replied with a sigh. "I think Wood is still trying to convince half of the team to spend another three hours out there."

"Wow," Romi said and moved slightly so that Harry could walk back with them to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Yeah," answered Harry. "Have you seen Ron at all?"

"We've been in the study hall all day," Romi answered.

"Well that sounds like fun," replied Harry. "Was Hermione there?"

"No, actually," said Romi, "I kinda expected her to be there…"

Harry didn't reply and they made it to the Fat Lady. Neville had to put his fingers in his ears before the Fat Lady would even allow them to say a word, which he did, going slightly red at the same time.

Romi gave him an encouraging smile and they all climbed into the common room. Harry disappeared up the boys' staircase to change and presumably go to bed. Romi, Neville and Ginny sat by the fire and said very little. Romi was starting to feel achy from her practice sword fighting and was slowly dozing off in the chair while Ginny steadily beat Neville at Wizard's Chess.

"_You have a lot ahead of you, little one," said a calm and quiet voice. Romi looked up to see the young woman in the Grecian Style dress. _

"_Why?" Romi asked, softly. She was so very tired; she could barely keep her eyes open._

"_You were born to do this," Diomeda Odessa said. "I'm sorry. But things are getting worse… you must find Astaroth."_

"_What is Astaroth?" Romi asked softly. _

"_No, you have to find out by yourself," answered Diomeda Odessa. "And I know it will be hard, because you can't remember. But when you do, that's when will you realise that you already have the answers that you're looking for."_

"That doesn't make any sense," Romi said. Neville and Ginny looked up at her surprised. They were still sitting by the fireplace in the crowded common room.

"What doesn't make any sense?" asked Neville after a moment. Romi looked around her, confused.

"Um…" Romi said, rubbing her eyes. Had she fallen asleep?

"Did you See something?" Neville asked eagerly. "You were dozing…"

"I'm not quite sure," Romi answered. "I don't think so… maybe…"

"Do you remember anything?" questioned Ginny. Romi shook her head. Strangely enough, that was right; she couldn't remember anything about what had just happened. She must have been dozing right off and was in some kind of meaninglessness between awake and asleep.

"Well," said Neville, "be sure to tell us if you remember something."

Romi nodded leaning back into the chair, and thinking. Something important was about to happen, she didn't know why she knew it, but she just had that feeling.


	15. Chapter 15: The Quidditch Final

– Chapter Fifteen –

_The Quidditch Final_

Romi had a fretful night, full of things that she couldn't remember and she woke up feeling exhausted. Everything was sore and she wished she could go back to bed. However, she forced herself up and made it down to breakfast before classes started. Neville and Ginny were already there, and neither of them looked much better.

"Hey," Romi said sitting down next to them. "You have looked better."

"Couldn't sleep," Neville muttered.

"Me neither," answered Romi. She stretched out to take some of the bacon. "Ooo," she said, bringing the plate slowly back. "Everything is sore."

"I guess you over did it a little," Ginny said looking at her concerned. "You going to be alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Romi replied. "I'll be fine."

They ate their breakfast in silence and then grudgingly all got up to go to their first class. Romi and Neville were walking down towards Hagrid's hut, when something caught Romi's eye. She stopped and grabbed Neville's arm.

"What is it?" he asked, squinting at her in the bright sun.

"Is that the Squid?" Romi asked, pointing towards the lake. There were a couple of other students heading towards Hagrid's and Romi and Neville let them pass before running to the lake. The water and land sloped together to meet on this side, with a large rocky beach in between.

Romi and Neville slipped and slid over the rocks towards the water's edge. Romi squinted out towards the shape she'd seen. There seemed to be something floating a couple of metres outwards.

"It looks like the squid," Neville said, after a moment.

"I'm going in," Romi said, stripping her shoes and socks off. Neville nodded arguing. Ever since first year, both of them had a soft spot for the Giant Squid. Romi waded out in the water.

Suddenly the shape surged forward, and tenticals went flying everywhere. The top of the squid's giant eye popped out of the water, and it looked panicked. There was a rumbling moan. It's tenticles flipped around Romi, but every contact wasn't the touch of someone violent. It was like he was scared and trying to hold onto her for comfort.

"Hey, it's okay!" Romi said walking further out, until she was waist deep, near the almost beached Squid. She had her hands out, and she was getting drenched from the splashing of the water. "What's the matter? What are you scared off?" she asked reached forward and placing her hands on his body.

The Squid started to rumble again, with multiple bubbles bursting up around Romi. His giant eye looked up to her panicked.

"You need to get back into the water," Romi said, soothingly, "it's not safe for you up here – it's too shallow."

One tenticle tip wrapped around Romi's arm, and Romi could feel it shaking terribly.

"Hey, it's okay," Romi soothed, patting the Squid on the head, "Don't worry, whatever it is, we'll take care of it…"

Romi continued to murmur to the Squid, patting it's head. She looked back to Neville. He was standing worried at the edge, clearly ready to come in after her. A couple seconds later and he bent down to take off his shoes. Romi looked back to the Squid, he was still looking very panicked. Romi racked her brain for what could be causing him such stress.

Neville appeared beside her.

"What's up?" he said, looking to the Squid.

"I don't know – he's just sort of panicking," Romi replied. Suddenly another tentacle wrapped around Neville's waist, and pulled him closer to the squid as if he was hugging him.

"Hey," Neville said, looking shocked, but rubbing the Squid on the head. "It's okay, we're here now."

Black

_Teeth _

_Dragon_

Romi was thrown backwards, landing hard in the water, the image of an attacking dragon fading from her mind.

"Romi! Are you okay?" Neville asked, being released from the squid slightly.

"Yeah," answered Romi. Two tentacles gingerly picked her up and set her on her feet. "I just…"

"He showed you something? Like first year!?" demanded Neville.

"It was… I dunno… a black… something, a lizard? Or a dragon?" said Romi. She sighed, "both of those sound wrong."

The Squid rumbled for a moment, and then looked between both of them. He gave them another squeeze and dropped his tentacles looking relieved.

"Well, whatever you did, he seems to be okay now," Neville said, rubbing the Squid's head. The Squid patted them both on the head with a tentacle, and then slowly pushed it's way back into deeper water, leaving Romi and Neville standing alone and drenched.

"Did that make any sense to you?" Neville asked after a moment looking to Romi.

"Not in the slighest," Romi answered. "Come on, we have to get to class." Romi dragged herself out of the lake, with Neville hurrying after her. They made it to the shore, and were thankful that no one had come down to investigate what they were doing in the lake with the Giant Squid. Though it did occur to Romi for a moment that that was strange, but Hagrid was calling from his hut and they put their shoes on and hurried over.

Though Romi thought it wasn't exactly worth it, because they spent fifty minutes stuffing lettuce down a flobberworm's throat. She was happy though that Hagrid didn't ask her anything about why her and Neville were soaking wet.

The class ended and they were walking up towards the castle just behind Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. Hagrid seemed very distressed about something and just as they were reaching the entrance hall Hagrid turned round and hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!" Draco said. He was standing with Crabbe and Goyle just inside the Entrance Hall listening. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Draco. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Ron and Harry made furious moves towards Draco, but neither of them reached there first.

SMACK!

A ringing silence followed. Draco looked stunned as Hermione stood in front of him, her hand raised for another strike.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach!" she shouted at him.

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, as he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and Draco stepped backwards.

"Come on," Draco muttered and turned away from they, disappearing into the passageway to the dungeons. Romi, Neville, Harry and Ron stared at Hermione stunned.

"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Harry you'd better beat him in the Quidditch Final!" Hermione almost growled, "you just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're going to be late for Charms," Romi said after a moment of silence, "we'd better go."

They hurried up the marble staircase towards Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"You're late, boys! Miss Black!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly, as Harry opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today. We've already divided into pairs-"

Romi and Neville took their places next to Ron and Harry and quickly took out their wands. It only took a Romi a moment to realize that Hermione was missing. She looked around to see where she had gone but she didn't have much chance to continue because Neville was having extreme difficulties with his wand casting Cheering Charms. Romi didn't fancy having some bizarre side effect so she spent a good deal of time making sure that Neville was casting his spells right.

The Cheering Charm had great effects on Neville, and he had even managed to place a proper one on Romi after he had experienced several of his own, as he was feeling so confident. The two couldn't help smiling as their made their way down to the Gryffindor Table for lunchtime. Ginny and Luna were already there.

Romi and Neville told Ginny and Luna about what had happened with the Giant Squid. However, no matter how hard they pressed, Romi could not remember anything about the pictures she'd seen from the Giant Squid.

They left for Divination feeling slightly disappointed, now that the cheering charms had worn off and made it up to the North Tower with barely three minutes to spare.

Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Romi glanced at Neville and then sat down together at their same rickety table.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Romi said not bothering to be quiet or check to see if Professor Trelawney was lurking around.

"Good day to you," said the familiar misty voice and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball, in the front row. Romi glared at them.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney seating herself with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practise."

Hermione snorted at the table next to Romi and Neville.

"Well, honestly…" she said not too quietly, "'the fates have informed her' … who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction."

It was difficult to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them, for her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

"Crystal-gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. So as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious-"

"The what?" Romi whispered to Neville, who just shrugged.

"Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."

And so they began and Romi's mind drifted. The perfumed rooms would make anyone sleepy of the most wakeful of days, but with the lack of sleep last night, and her worry about the Giant Squid, Romi could not focus. She put her head on her fist and elbow on the table and stared into the swirling depths of the crystal ball.

It wasn't long before her drooped and she fell asleep.

_Romi was running with Neville beside her. Roaring was following them and a fearful wind was blowing in the faces. Neville tripped and Romi stopped quickly. She grabbed his hand and looked behind her. _

_The black dragon swooped down on them, teeth bared-_

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" Professor Trelawney's voice echoed through the silent classroom waking Romi with a jolt and causing her to be very confused, and feeling very shaky.

"You alright?" Neville asked. Romi just smiled and nodded, she did not want to make him anxious.

Suddenly Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, beside them.

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney, as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" she approached their table and peered into their crystal ball.

"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"

Romi could just guess what she was going to say.

"My dear…" Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. Romi sighed and looked out the window. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking towards you, growing ever closer is the Gr-"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" interrupted Hermione loudly, "not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender and they both glared at Hermione, too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, me dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's pause when every one either stared at Hermione or at Professor Trelawney open-mouthed.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped getting up and cramming _Unfogging the Future_ into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated swinging her bag onto her back and almost knocking Ron off the chair. "I quit! I'm leaving!"

Hermione, to the whole class' amazement, strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Romi and Neville exchanged speechless expressions. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Ron and Harry's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you Professor? '_Around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us for ever!_' You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.

"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… the Inner Eye can be a burden you know…"

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could in them at their table instead.

"What a day," Romi said looking to Neville, who nodded, his eyes wide and staring at the trap door which Hermione had disappeared down.

* * *

Just before supper Romi went to drop of her books in her dormitory and found that Parvati and Lavender also had the same idea. She walked in on them whispering. Romi tried to ignore them and dumped her books over her bed and then stared at the books with a sigh. She pulled out her Healer's uniform, planning to go straight to the Hospital Wing once she had finished eating.

Just then that the door opened once again and Hermione walked in looking exhausted. Parvati and Lavender looked up and went completely silent.

There was a moment of tenseness as Hermione dropped her bag onto her bed before Parvati spoke.

"You know Hermione, Professor Trelawney Saw that you would leave today," Parvati said haughtily, "it's not a foolish subject, some people can actually See the Future."

"That was pure luck that she said it at the beginning of term," Hermione snapped, "No foretelling motivated my choice."

"If you just let go of your physical presence you would be able to see things too," Lavender said, "Well, I don't know if _you'd_ be able to do it – but it's a useful talent-"

"It's ridiculous!" Hermione interrupted.

"It's legitimate!" Parvati said, "every thing we See has happened, we can See the futu-"

"Don't flatter yourselves," Romi said icily. Parvati, Lavender and Hermione turned to stare at her. "You can't See the future, and trust me if you did, you wouldn't want too and you definitely wouldn't flaunt it."

She made her way past the three staring girls and out into the hallway.

* * *

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville seemed close to a nervous collapse, constantly, and he wasn't the only one.

"You call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than everyone else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, and fight to arrive at the library the next morning. She was getting shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

It didn't help that the hype about the upcoming match was quickly taking over the social lives of the Gryffindors.

Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley (Ron's second eldest brother) had been Seeker. The animosity between Harry and Draco seemed to be at its highest point ever. Harry hadn't forgotten Draco's attempt to sabotage him in the match against Ravenclaw, and he seemed most determined to beat Draco in front of the entire school.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their houses was at breaking-point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth-year and a Slytherin sixth-year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action. The whole of Gryffindor house took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because a vast chattering crowd surrounded him.

Romi had tried to ignore the whole situation and study for her exams, but she had difficulty not getting caught up in it.

"Be careful Romi!"

Romi winced as the vase dropped and shattered. Dumbledore looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," Romi replied and waved her hand gathering the pieces of the vase together and reforming them on Dumbledore's desk.

"You've seemed extremely distracted lately," Dumbledore said linking his fingers together and leaning back in his chair. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, not really," Romi replied, "just thinking about the match I guess."

"Ah, who in the school isn't?"

Romi smiled and nodded.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Dumbledore asked. Romi didn't say anything. "Your not have problems with your studies or Madam Pomfrey have you?"

"No, they're all fine," answered Romi, "but…"

Dumbledore waited patiently for her to continue.

"A week ago, in Divination," Romi said. "I fell asleep."

Dumbledore's beard twitched but he didn't say anything.

"And I dreamt something."

"What was it?"

"I was running, with Neville, and he fell and then there was, well, a something – then Professor Trelawney woke me up," Romi explained.

"On purpose?"

"I doubt it," Romi answered.

"What was the something?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't remember," Romi replied. "It was large and black and reptile like… I think. I can't seem to be remembering dreams or things like that lately… which, you know, should be important, right?"

"Hmm," Dumbledore said, running his fingers through his beard, "well, I would like to point out that not every dream that you have will turn out to be true."

Romi nodded.

"And I hope that you and Mr Longbottom don't find yourself in a position where you have a large, black reptile with you," he said, looking over the top of his glasses, meaningfully at Romi. She nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Now, try and make the vase stay stationary in mid-air."

Romi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch pitch in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Romi and Neville, removed from the centre of things.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified.

"You've got a _Firebolt!_" said Ron.

"Yeah…" said Harry looked slightly sick

Romi could see that it came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

* * *

Romi was already in the Great Hall when the Gryffindor Team appeared and they were met with great applause. Harry sat down to her grinning and she could understand why; both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were clapping with them. Though the Slytherin table was hissing loudly. Even from her seat, Romi could see that Draco looked paler than usual.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the pitch before anyone else had finished. As they left the Hall, everyone applauded again.

Romi, Neville and Ginny made their way down to the pitch soon afterwards.

They settled down to their seats, next to Ron and Hermione and Romi looked around the stadium. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes and waving scarlet flags. By the Slytherin goal posts there was about two hundred people wearing green with the silver Slytherin serpent on their flags. Romi could see Severus sitting there with a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who acted as commentator as usually. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood! Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a good few years-"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going to size rather than skill-"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd interrupted. Romi thought that he did have a point though, Draco was at the end of the line and he was clearly the smallest person on the team.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch, her voice just carrying over the crowd. Flint and Wood walked forward and grasped each others' hands.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch, "three… two… one…"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no – Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch – WHAM – nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by – Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina – nice swerve round Montague – _duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!_ – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared round the end of the pitch.

"Wahoo!" Ron said practically jumping up in the seat beside Romi with excitement. The rest of the Gryffindor third years were all around them cheering their heads off as well.

"OUCH!" cried Lee as the entire crowd cringed as Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint, as the crowd booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

Next moment, Fred Weasley had chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to breed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their _Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silken that had descending on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Flint, still bleeding freely, flew forwards to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goalposts, his jaw clenched.

"Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd, as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass – very difficult indeed – YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

There was a great cheering from the Gryffindor crowd and Romi watched Harry zoom away looking for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor in possession, no Slytherin in possession – no! – Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had served in front of Katie and instead seizing the Quaffle, had grabbed her head. Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATIN-"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Harry suddenly put off a spurt of speed and raced off towards the Slytherin end. Draco followed him clearing thinking that Harry had seen the Snitch.

A Bludger came whirling from one of the Slytherin Beaters towards Harry. A moment later and the second grazed by Harry's elbow. The two beaters were now closing in on Harry with their clubs raised.

Harry turned the Firebolt upwards at the last second before the two beaters hit him and zoomed upwards. Bole and Derrick, the Slytherin Beaters, collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haa!" yelled Lee Jordan, as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You need to get up earlier that that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle – Flint alongside her – poke him in the eye, Angelina! – it was a joke Professor, it was a joke – oh, no – Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come on, now, Wood, save!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession-"

It was turning into the dirtiest match that Romi had ever seen. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

The Snitch was no where to be seen. Draco was trailing Harry as they both soared over the match high above the match.

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantages of Fred and George's absence to ain both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam hooch was beside herself.

"_You do not attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area!_" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor Penalty!"

Angelina took it and scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal.

The crowd roared as Lee Jordan yelled "Seventy-Ten!"

The crowd was ecstatic, if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Everyone was looking upright; following Harry's every move. Draco was speeding along behind him.

Suddenly Harry put on a huge burst of speed upwards and the crowd gasped. But Draco was right behind him and he reached out a hand and grabbed onto the Firebolt's tail.

Romi could see Harry look back and the Snitch must have disappeared again.

The Gryffindor crowd hissed, Ron swore loudly beside Romi and Madam Hooch screamed, blowing her whistle. "Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" she screeched, shooting back up to where Draco was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two-Thousand and One, looking pleasantly pleased with himself.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTY, CHEATING BAS-"

Professor McGonagall didn't even both to tell him off. She was shaking her own fist in Draco's direction; her hat had fallen and she was shouting furiously.

Alicia took the Gryffindor Penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration, and the Slytherins, delighted by Draco's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal – Montague scores," Lee groaned, "Seventy-Twenty to Gryffindor. Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come one Angelina, COME ON!"

Romi was grinding her teeth, Ron and the other Gryffindor boys were shouting hoarsely. Every single Slytherin player apart from Draco, even the Slytherin Keeper, was streaking up the pitch towards Angelina. They were all going to block her.

Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, and kicked it forward, pelting towards the Slytherins like a bullet.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed towards them; Angelina's way was clear.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!"

Romi cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd before turning her attention back towards Harry. Only find that he was diving extremely fast. She followed his line of flight and saw that Draco was streaking towards the same point.

Romi grabbed Neville's arm.

"He's seen it!"

"What?"

Neville looked to where Romi was pointing, along with all the other Gryffindors around her.

There seemed to be a collective intake of breath, as everyone could see that Draco was way ahead of Harry.

Bole sent a Bludger Harry's way, who flattened himself onto the handle of the Firebolt and gained on Draco. He was at Draco's ankles, he was level – he threw out his hands, and knocked Draco out of the way.

It seemed like a lifetime before Harry broke his dive and soared up into the air with his fist upwards.

The Stadium exploded. Romi hugged both Neville and Ginny, euphoric. Wood collided with Harry mid air, and the rest of the team followed pursuit. They sank slowly to the ground and Romi broke from her seat followed by everyone else, running into the pitch.

The team disentangled when they hit the floor and Romi flung her arms around her brother, who hugged just as tightly back. Hands were raining down on the backs of the team. Then the team was hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd who bore them away towards where Dumbledore was stood. Romi could hear Hagrid over the crowd, "Yeh beat 'em Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"

The crowd parted and Romi could see Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all sense of dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag. Romi stood arms Ginny and Neville beaming as the Gryffindor Team was brought to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore was standing there beaming, and he passed the Quidditch cup to Wood, who, sobbing, passed it to Harry who lifted it into the air to a renewed amount of cheering.


	16. Chapter 16: Exams

– Chapter Sixteen –

_Exams_

The school was immensely cheerful during the next couple of weeks; even the weather seemed to be celebrating. As June approached, the weather became mild and was perfect for spending long afternoons by the lake, sitting in the grass and watching the clouds roll by.

However, the school had to wait another two weeks before that could happen, and all of the students were closeted up in their common rooms studying every minute of the day. Ginny had spent long hours in the library with Luna studying so hard that she had started to get dark shadows under her eyes.

Romi and Neville were little better off. Neville needed as much studying as he could get, and Romi had to push herself to make sure she remembered everything. Professor Dumbledore had promised only to give her the Apprentice Healership if she got top marks in all of her required courses.

This meant spending hours into the night studying Herbology with Neville, and hoping that something of his knowledge might stick in her brain.

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday limp and ashen-face, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set. They included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Romi had done reasonable well, she had thought and tried to calculate her overall points to see if she might have received an acceptable mark.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam in the afternoon with a very preoccupied air indeed. His heart didn't seem to be in it at all. He had provided a large tub of fresh Flobberworms for the class, and told them that, to pass the test, their Flobberworms had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As Flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever sat. It was during this exam that Romi learned about the sentence against Buckbeak and how far her uncle had gone. She sympathized with Hagrid, and sincerely hoped for the best with his appeal.

After dinner the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to start revising for Charms, Potions and Astronomy and in Romi's case, Anatomy, she was reciting bones, ligaments, muscles and organ systems, so much so that people thought she was speaking a completely different language. Madam Pomfrey had set Romi's Anatomy exam for after dinner, between Potions and Astronomy.

Romi and Neville went down to breakfast the morning of their Charm's exam and found Ginny sitting there already exhausted.

"What do you have next?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

"Charms," Romi replied. "You?"

"Transfiguration," Ginny replied. "I've spent the entire night trying to turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion."

"How'd it go?" Romi asked.

"Passable… I guess," Ginny replied.

Seconds later, Luna arrived.

"Good morning," she said. Even though she looked like she hadn't slept at all, and she was not her normal cheerful. "You all look like you had a restless night," Luna observed, looking at each of them with her large eyes.

"Yeah," Ginny said with a sigh. "You don't look much better."

"I had bad dreams," Luna answered, looking downcast at her plate. "I dreamt that I stood upon a great cliff, staring towards the eastern sky at dawn. The sun was just cresting the horizon, and warmth was bathing the world with new courage, when a large black wing unfurled blocking the light and the stars. It stretched, unending, covering the world in darkness and I was staring into the abyss. Fear took hold of me, and I could not turn. I watched as the darkness was utterly complete, paralysed, with visions of horror that crossed my mind, until I could not remember good or joy. I was standing alone at the end, with no love and no friendship. A voice whispered to me, menacing, in the dark. All I could do was to hope that I might wake again."

There was silence at the table. There was something so utterly familiar about what Luna had just said, Romi was searching her mind for what it was.

"It was just a nightmare Luna," Neville said comfortingly, but sounding very much like it bothered him greatly.

"One that I have dreamt several times," answered Luna with a sigh. "I could not remember them always, but I did last night."

"So have I," Romi said looking at them. "I've had the same dreams. Countless times!" Romi said, suddenly remembering them all, like a dam had opened up in her head and memories were flooding in. "Why didn't I remember that? I've had them since before school."

"Me too," Ginny added, a look of astonishment on her face. "I'm sure of it. I didn't remember them. But they are _exactly _like Luna described…"

"I have a theory," Luna said. There was a pause and they all stared at her. "It's the Astaroth," Luna said. "My father wrote to me. He said that Astaroth is the Great Black Dragon that haunts your dreams and strikes fear into the heart of men. It is _the_ Fear Demon, worse than any Dementor."

"Oh my god," Romi said turning to Neville. "The dragon! We've been seeing and hearing a dragon all over Hogwarts. We all have! We saw it in Hogsmeade, the fleamarket, when everyone was panicking. Neville! You had a reptile bite! And before it was healed you were panicking about everything. It must have bit you. I've been seeing it in Divination – even when the Squid was trying to talk to us. He was scared! He was scared of the Astaroth… The book written by Diomeda Odessa – and she told me to watch out for it. Why didn't we think of it before?"

"That's part of the Astaroth," Luna said, unfolding a letter in her lap. "Forgetting you've even had his dreams. It feeds off of fear, it steals through shadows and you never really see it. That's what makes so hard to remember. That's why we didn't connect them."

"My dad," Neville said, looking to Romi. "He tried to warn you at Christmas. The Black Dragon – the Beast Below."

"And again when you went to Hogsmeade," Ginny said. "That crone, she was telling you how to defeat it…"

"And the founders defeated it, too," Romi said. "Of course, that's it, isn't it. We're to be like them… We're to defeat the Astaroth…"

The four of them sat silent around the table, the students around them blistfully unaware of what these four had just said.

"Are we saying that there is a Fear Demon running around Hogwarts and no one has ever seen it?" Neville asked, incredulously.

"No one's had time," Romi replied. "Everyone's been too worried about Sirius Black…"

"Which, of course," Ginny said with a sigh, "is a perfect source of food for the Astaroth."

"Great," said Neville, "that's fabulous. We're in the middle of exams. It's not like we can just go dragon hunting."

"We need those things," Ginny said, putting a finger to her lip. "The ones that the founders had – I wrote them down, I'll have to find them-"

The bell interuptted her, and they all jumped up realising they were going to be late for their exams.

"We'll talk at lunch!" Romi said swiftly as they gathered their things and headed out of the Great Hall. "And don't forget about anything!"

Romi and Neville hurried to Charms. They spent the next hour trying to succesfully pull of a Cheering Charm. It turned out however, to be rather difficult with the information that they had just learnt. It took a long while but they both finally managed to pull off a successful Cheering Charm, which made both of them very smiley.

It was hard to worry with a Cheering Charm on. They made their way back down to the Great Hall for lunch, feeling very good.

Ginny and Luna were already sitting at the Gryffindor Table with their heads together. Romi and Neville arrived.

"Hi!" Romi said brightly.

"Why are you two so happy?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

"Cheering Charms," replied Romi. "What have you got?"

"We need a sealing spell, a distraction and a disk from one of the oldest rowan trees around," Ginny answered.

"Right, how do we get any of those?" Romi asked.

"I was looking through the book on the Astaroth. Some pages I still can't open, but there is a Sealing spell there," replied Ginny.

"Excellent," Romi said, happily.

"But, it's really difficult…" said Ginny, flattening the book on the table. "I don't know if I'll be able to do it."

"Of course you will," Neville said smiling. "You're super smart."

Ginny just gave a little half smile.

"What about the rowan stuff?" Romi said, she pulled out her wand. "When I got this from Ollivanders, he said that rowan was very old and powerful and that it was difficult to find…"

"You're wand is made out of rowan?" Ginny said curiously. Romi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let me worry about the disk of rowan," Luna said, pulling out a quill and parchment from her bag. "I'll ask my father for help. He will not disapprove considering the situation."

The other three didn't say anything. Romi wasn't entirely sure how Luna's father could really help them, but they did not have much other choice.

"Right then," Neville said, finally. "What do we do?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, and then Ginny looked back at them. "You two have the most experience with dealing with… things," she hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, that's correct," answered Romi.

"Well, I think the distraction they were talking about is when the Fear Demon is occupied with… well… stealing a soul."

There was silence for a moment.

"Wow, those Cheering Charms didn't last very long," said Neville, breaking the silence.

"Alright," Romi said.

"You can't be serious," said Neville quietly.

"What other choice do we have?" Romi asked, looking at him. "I wouldn't be able to do the Sealing spell as nearly as well as Ginny, and let's face it – I have a fear that would be pretty damn tasty."

Neville was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to," Romi said immediately.

"Yeah, I do," answered Neville. "Because you've got to come back from this, and without Malfoy to save you from your fears, someone else's got to do it."

Romi smiled, "thank you, Neville."

"Thank me later, when this insanity works," muttered Neville.

"When do we do this then?" Romi said.

"As soon as the rowan disk gets here," Ginny said, glancing at Luna. She nodded, and folding up the piece of parchment she stood up.

"I'll send it right away," she said. "Perhaps we'll have it by Thursday."

They had Potions that afternoon. Romi felt like she did fairly well, being the only Gryffindor that Severus liked, but her Confusing Concoction hadn't turned out exactly like she wanted. Not to mention she was thinking about a large black dragon that was scouring the castle feeding off of people's fears.

She was most nervous about her Anatomy exam, and even though she had studied as much as she thought she could study, she was still stumped on a few questions and came out of it feeling slightly disappointed in herself.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower, which being Romi's fourth exam she felt that her brain had turned completely to mush. History of Magic was on Wednesday morning, and Romi didn't even study for that, and didn't have a single problem. She spent the entirety of lunch going over Herbology with Neville, and they sat it in the afternoon, in the greenhouses under a baking hot sun. Romi tried not to think about that exam once it was over. It was the thing she was worried about the most.

Their second last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool, containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh, ignoring the misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with new Boggart.

Lupin had picked Romi to go last and she was anxious and grateful. Neville, Harry and Ron went through their set, all doing fairly well. By the time it came for Romi to go, Professor Lupin had sent everyone back up to the castle except Neville.

"All right, Romi," Professor Lupin said, as it was just the three of them in lawn. "I want you to go through, but avoid the Boggart."

Romi looked up to him surprised, she had been standing there worried sick.

"I know, it's unfair for you to sit an exam different than the rest of the students," Professor Lupin said, "but I don't need you passing out down there. Instead, I'd like you to travel there and back, is that acceptable?"

Romi nodded, somehow immediately relieved, and travelled back and forth through the obstacle course without any difficulty. Neville was beaming at her when she returned; they were about the head up towards the castle when Professor Lupin called them back.

"That was very good, Romi," he said, waving his wand and the obstacle course packed itself up into the trunk. "But I should warn you that eventually you'll have to deal with Boggarts. Perhaps you should think about facing your fears?"

"I think I'll have no choice, soon," Romi said quietly, and linking arms with Neville went back up to the castle, leaving Professor Lupin with a peculiar expression.

"You mean the Astaroth?" Neville said as they walked through the Entrance Hall.

"I have this feeling that we're going to have to deal with it soon. Don't you feel it?"

"That sensation of impending doom?" Neville offered as they went into the Great Hall. "Yeah, I can't get rid of it."

They sat down at the table with Ginny, who was looking so exhausted, leaning her head against her hand. She looked up when they arrived.

"Exams haven't been good to you, have they?" Neville asked, pulling a plate of Sheppard's pie towards him. Ginny shook her head.

"I've been practising the Sealing Spell," she answered. "I have no idea if it's even working."

Romi looked at her sympathetically for a moment, and Luna appeared by their side, with a package in her hands. She sat down looking very solemn.

"What's up, Luna?" Romi asked.

"It's here," she replied setting the package in the middle of the table. It was so small sitting in front of them, but the knowledge of what they had to do with it seemed to make it overwhelming large. "I don't think that we should wait very long. It's incredibly powerful, it might realise that we are planning against it."

They were silent for a moment.

"We don't even know where to start this," Romi said.

"I've been thinking about that," answered Ginny. "A dragon of that size must be hiding somewhere secret in the castle. Neville's dad called it the Beast Below, right? Well, we have classes all over the upper castle. I think it might be in the under castle. That's where the maze was last year, right? And I think there is more than just the dungeons, the Slytherin common room and the Chamber of Secrets there."

Romi nodded, and contemplating hard she said finally. "This evening then," she said. "We're going to need a sleep potion and lots of time."

"Try and get a bit of rest after your last exams," Luna said quietly. "You'll need all of your strength against it."

Romi and Neville's last exam was Divination. They walked up the marble staircase together. They made it to the North Tower where much of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute revision.

"She's seeing us all separately," Parvati informed them, as they arrived. It was very slow going, waiting for their turns to be called. Neville came back looking extremely nervous.

"She said something very bad would happen if I told you," Neville said, sinking down to sit with Romi.

"Nonsense," Romi replied, swiftly. "She just doesn't want anyone to cheat."

It was another ten minutes when Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.

"She says I've got all the markings of a true Seer," said Parvati. Romi rolled her eyes, "I saw _loads _of stuff…" she added glancing at Romi.

"Congratulations," Romi answered sarcastically.

Parvati shot her a glare and then hurried off down the spiral staircase towards Lavender.

"Romi Black," came a misty voice. Romi pulled herself to her feet and went up the stairs into the classroom.

It was stuffy and hot in there, and almost immediately Romi felt her head swim from all the perfume.

"Come over here, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, from the place closest to the fire. Romi wished fervently that she could go the other direction, feeling like she was starting to sweat already. She forced herself to go to the table that Professor Trelawney was sitting at, and felt the heat wash over her in a sickening wave.

"Take a seat, and gaze into the Crystal Ball," she said, looking up at Romi with large magnified eyes, illuminated by the glow of the ball in front of her. Romi sat down and stared into the ball, trying to avoid heat stroke. There was silence for a moment.

"Well, my dear," Professor Trelawney said. "Do you see anything?"

Romi wanted to tell her no. She wanted to make up something quickly to get out of there and the heat. It was so unbearable.

"I see," Romi started, very waves of heat crashing over her, "a…"

"Yes?" Professor Trelawney prompted.

Romi watched the mist in the Crystal Ball swirl, in and around, constantly changing. It took form like a cloud, fleeting and brief, and gone in a minute. Romi stared at it; it took shape and disappeared again.

"What do you see?" Professor Trelawney asked again.

"The dragon," said Romi. "No… the lizard…"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Trelawney, looking at her confused.

"The lizard… at Draco's… it's the dragon," said Romi staring at the swirling mist. Her mind was just as foggy; she could barely register what it was telling her. A faint plume of fire swelled up and disappeared.

"My dear, you are not making sense," Professor Trelawney said. Romi looked up.

"It's me!" Romi said, looking at Professor Trelawney surprised. Professor Trelawney looked completely confused. "It's me – it's been following me! That's why I keep dreaming about, that's why I'm always seeing it. And it's attached itself to my friends, and that's why they're seeing it – even the Squid saw it! Of course!" Romi said jumping to her feet. "Why didn't I see that before?"

"What are you talking about?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"I'm sorry," Romi replied. "I've just figured something out – I have to go!"

"But the exam is not over," protested Professor Trelawney.

"I saw a dragon, and a lizard, and fire," Romi said hurrying to the trap door. "Take a look – you'll know what I mean."

Romi was just hurrying down the ladder when she heard a small gasp from above, and she just knew that Professor Trelawney had Seen the same things Romi had.

There were very few people sitting outside when Romi came down. Neville was sitting, staring anxiously out of the only window there. He jumped up when she got there.

"Come on!" Romi said, grabbing his arm and hurrying past Ron and Harry to the stairs.

"What? Why?" Neville said, tripping over his feet to keep up with her.

"I've been seeing the dreams the longest," Romi said, "Luna and Ginny and you've only had them since you came to Hogwarts right?"

"Yes," Neville replied, still looking at her very confused.

"Well, I haven't!" Romi answered, she stopped and looked back at Neville. "I started seeing them during the summer. It's followed me to Hogwarts – you're the people that I'm closest too, that's why you've been seeing them too."

Neville swallowed and nodded, "That means when you go to sleep…"

"It'll show up and I'll definitely have to deal with it, come on, we need to find Ginny and Luna," Romi replied.

They found out that both of them were still in their last exams and had to force themselves to wait in the Study Hall until they appeared. Luna came first, bringing with her the rowan disk, and Ginny arrived near dusk later lugging her bag that seemed to be very full of stuff.

"Come on," Ginny said, "I think we'd best brew this potions out of sight from the prying eyes."

"What potion?" Neville asked as they all stood up, gathering their things.

"A sleeping potion," Ginny replied as they made their way out of the Study Hall. "The two of you have to stay asleep through the whole thing, otherwise it might realise something…"

Most of the other students were milling about going in and out of the Great Hall for dinner, and enjoying the warm air outside. Romi, Neville, Luna and Ginny hesitated for a while, watching the people in the Entrance Hall and then they moved towards the corridor to the dungeons.

It was much quieter down there and almost every step they took got colder until they were far past the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

"Weren't we here last year?" Neville said, turning around a corner and looking around.

"No, we went right at that last bend, I think," Romi answered, pointing behind her. "It's like a maze down here."

Ginny was staring at a piece of paper in her hands, and muttering to herself.

"What is it?" Neville asked after a moment.

"Oh, just… well, just the Sealing Spell," Ginny replied. "It's very difficult."

"I'm sure you'll do brilliantly," Luna said, smiling, placing a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Thanks," Ginny said. They wandered down through the maze like corridors in the under castle, with Romi filling them in on what she'd seen at her Divination Exam. They grimly agreed with her conclusion. Finally Ginny stopped in front of a room. "Okay, we've got to get this potion going. Do you think this will be far enough down?"

"Yah, I'm sure," Romi said, looking into the room. It was barely nine feet by nine feet, not much bigger than a broom cupboard and completely empty; aside from a twelve-inch mirror, hung on the wall. "Let's go in here."

"Shouldn't we be finding the Dragon?" Neville asked nervously as they went into the room and Ginny shut the door. There was almost no light; except for the mirror, which seemed to be creating it's own light.

Romi watched it for a moment, but it was nothing more than a mirror.

"It's not exactly a real dragon…" Ginny said lighting her wand and starting to pull out her potion making kit. "It's a part of your subconscious – stemming from Romi's abilities – so whenever you've seen it… it's just like a projection. Like a Boggart, you don't know what it looks like until you see it."

"But it differs from a Boggart because it's always a dragon," Neville said, as Ginny lit the fire under the cauldron and starting adding the ingredients.

"When you are awake it is a Dragon," Luna said quietly, playing the rowan disk in her hand. "When you are asleep it is your worst nightmares… there is a theory that an Astaroth begins as a Boggart. Gorged, and bloated with the fear from a person that didn't know the Boggart existed. It attached itself to the victim and draws the fear until it is so powerful it becomes a demon."

"That's never been proved," Ginny said, squinting at the instructions as she stirred the cauldron. "The founding fathers believed that it was once a Boggart. The book however doesn't really say. It just has the Sealing spell."

Romi picked up the book written by Diomeda Odessa and flipped through the pages. Ginny was right there were still only a few pages that you could really open to look through, but at least that was enough.

They were quiet for quite a while as the potion bubbled away at their feet. It was so far down that they could not hear the school above them and with no windows and no light, time became a mystery. Romi had started pacing while Ginny continued with the potion. Neville had taken a seat and Luna was looking through the book, playing with the rowan disk in her right hand.

"Have you thought about what you'll see?" Ginny asked finally, looking up from the cauldron. The soft glow played on her face, making her seem a lot older than twelve.

Romi glanced at Neville, "I guess we'll find out when we go to sleep…"

"Will we be alone… or like sharing the same dream?" Neville asked.

Ginny looked up to Romi. "That's up to you," she said, watching the older girl. "If the Astaroth is connected with you, and you've been training with Dumbledore all year, you might just be able to connect your dreams together. But for all we know, you'll just wake up with everything done and over with, no memories whatsoever," Ginny said.

"I like that plan," Neville said, giving a little half smile. "Let's do that one."

Romi smiled and they were quiet again. It was another fifteen minutes, when Ginny announced that the potion was complete. There was a pause, then Neville stood up and accepted the cup from Ginny.

"You don't have too, Neville," Romi said, taking her own cup and looking at him.

"Of course I do," said Neville. "I read the story of what happened with founders when they fought this thing. Helga Hufflepuff found the rowan disk and Rowena Ravenclaw had the sealing spell."

Romi frowned, "okay," she said slowly.

"Which is exactly like Luna and Ginny. And after all this happened before. When Gryffindor and Slytherin were best friends, they would never let each other down," Neville said. "And I don't claim to be very Gryffindor – I think I'm better suited for Hufflepuff… but I have one thing in common with Godric Gryffindor, I won't let my best friend down."

Romi smiled, touched, and raised her cup to Neville. He did the same. Romi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, raising the cups to her lips and she thought briefly, that she couldn't wish for a better best friend.


End file.
